Muito Além da Magia
by Titinha Potter
Summary: Medo, guerra, assassinatos, sumiços.O mundo parece cruel demais para se viver nele, mas para aqueles que sabem aproveitar a vida, ainda lhes resta o amor.-Continuação de Além da Magia.
1. O amanhã já chegou

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 1-O amanhã já chegou

-Ah...bom dia...eu gostaria de falar com o Sr.Michael Gates..ah, é, eu sei...mas...na verdade...sim, eu sei...é do Departamento de Mistérios...eu realmente preciso falar com o Ministro...não, mas...é necessá... –A pessoa na lareira ligada acabara a conversa desligando a lareira da rede de flu –Alice... –Choramingou Lílian –Desligaram a lareira da rede de flu bem na minha cara!

-Calma aê, Lily! –Disse Alice, sua amiga no trabalho –Num preocupa com isso não!Relaxa!

-Alice... –Lílian continuou choramingando ainda apoiada na lareira –Você sabe que eu não relaxo, né?

-Pois devia, Lílian!Só porque uma profecia foi rotulada errada?!

-Você ainda diz "só"? –Lílian sentou-se numa poltrona ainda com uma expressão terrível de estresse no rosto –Ser uma inominável não é tão fácil quanto eu pensava!

* * *

-Ô broto!Já marcou a rota da próxima expedição?

-Já, Machintosh!

-Me chame de Dayse, ta, broto?Ou se você prefere, me chame de tia, ta? –A mulher sorriu com uma enorme boca que continha uma exagerada quantidade de batom vermelho –E você já passou alimpo o relatório da última expedição?

-Está na sua mesa.

-Muito bem, broto!Até que está se saindo bem para ser um novato!

-Obrigado! –Tiago dirigiu-se a Quim Shacklebolt, a única pessoa com quem conseguira manter um diálogo civilizado na sua primeira semana de trabalho sem ser chamado de "calouro", "novato", "nanico" ou coisa do gênero. –Quim, a próxima expedição será em...Moscou, certo?

-O quê?!Moscou?!Não!

-Foi o que Digles me disse!

-Ah, ele está te dando as boas vindas!

-Ele está tentando me tirar do emprego!

* * *

-Srtª Ravenclaw, o ministro está perguntando se a senorita já finalizou o discurso dele.

-Ah, sim.Diga a ele que estou finalizando.

A secretária saiu da sala deixando Rafaela e Taiki à sós.

-Você já está finalizando? –Perguntou Taiki

-Pra falar a verdade, ainda nem comecei!Não tive tempo –Rafaela soltou um longo suspiro –Já vi que vou ter que levar algo para terminar em casa...o ministro pediu três processos e ainda um discurso num único expediente!Nem se eu controlasse o tempo, conseguiria fazê-los!

-Quer ajuda?

-Não...eu sei que você também está lotado...

* * *

-Sr.Black, quer um chá?

Sirius olhou para o teto do seu escritório em Gringotes e pareceu pensar na pergunta.a secretária sorria à porta.

-Quero

-Com leite?Açúcar?

-Sem leite.

-Pode deixar! –O sorriso da secretária se expandiu

Três minutos passados, a mulher, com o sorriso ainda maior, voltou como chá.Desde o segundo dia de trabalho de Sirius, a moça passara a usar blusas extremamente decotadas, calças justas e saias curtas.

-Sr,Black, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro

-O senhor tem namorada?

Sirius tomou um gole de chá e escondeu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no canto da boca.

-Não. –Respondeu ele fingindo desinteresse e ingenuidade

O sorriso da secretária alargou-se ainda mais (se é que era realmente possível).

* * *

Remo leu novamente o próprio currículo.Suspirou "Deus quantos títulos!E faz um mês que deixei a escola, no entanto, não fui convidado a me apresentar em nenhum emprego" O jovem mexeu-se em sua cama, levantou-se e foi até a escrivaninha "Sei bem porquê...Ninguém quer um lobisomem como companhia"

Mirou os cartões de aniversário que recebera dos amigos:

"Seja feliz, e coma muito bolo!

Pedro"

* * *

"Se cuida!Você vai ser contratado por Gringotes, vai ver!

Parabéns, Aluado!

Tiago"

* * *

"Reminho tá de maior!

Não se estressa, cara!

Parabéns!

Sirius"

* * *

"Você sabe que eu te admiro e acredito no seu sucesso.

Força!

Feliz Aniversário!

Lílian"

* * *

"Não se deixe levar pelo que as pessoas pensam!

Felicidades!

Rafa e Taiki"

* * *

"Não importa o que aconteça, te amo!

Preciso te ver.

Feliz Aniversário

Lia"

* * *

-Preciso te ver...preciso ver meus amigos.

* * *

-Mãe, vou ver meus amigos! –Dizia Lílian abrindo a porta para um Tiago admirado –Boa tarde, meu amor! –Disse ela pulando no pescoço dele.

-Boa tarde, Lily! –Disse ele ofegante –Por que você tem que morar numa cidade trouxa?Eu vim voando com a capa da invisibilidade, mas me perdi..as casas estão numa disposição engraçada...

-Só porque nenhuma está embutida por magia? –Ela sorriu –Sinceramente...eu acho mais fácil...

-Lílian!O que... –Uma moça magrela com cara de cavalo apareceu gritando –Ah!Seu..._namorado_? –E fez uma careta.

-Tiago, -Disse Lílian contrariada –Minha irmã Petúnia.

-Prazer...

-Diga a ele... –Continuou Petúnia ignorando-o –...que se houver uma próxima vez, ele venha pelo caminho de pedra, pois amassou todas as minhas flores...Ah, Meu Deus!Ele é dessa gente estranha! –E saiu correndo

-Aterrissou nas flores dela? –Perguntou Lílian.Tiago deu de ombros –Corre risco de vida!

-Ah!Vamos embora!

* * *

Quando o casal chegou ao Caldeirão Furado, só Taiki e Rafaela esperavam no bar.

-Boa tarde! –Cumprimentou Lílian e abraçou Rafa

-Sirius e Remo estão atrasados –Falou Tiago

-Vocês também! –Disse Taiki

-Tiago se perdeu –Disse Lílian sem conter o riso

-Ah, -Fez Rafaela –E então?Faz duas semanas que não nos vemos, desde que comecei a trabalhar, Lily...e você começou à uma as novidades!

-Bom, alguém recebeu cartas anônimas e suspeita que sejam profecias, mas não fazem o mínimo sentido...o outro quer uma autorização para ir buscar uma profecia que diz ter sido feita pelo tetratetravô segundo...e veio uma profecia rotulada errada, aí, a secretária do ministro desligou a lareira da rede de flu na minha cara.

-Mis Leidner –Rafaela referiu-se à secretária do ministro –Ela é insuportável!Só leva mensagens do ministro para os subministros e recebe mensagens, mas ainda é incapaz de dar um sorriso.

-Minha primeira semana foi simplesmente estressante!Bem, para amenizar um pouco as coisas, eu tenho uma amiga, que me acode nas situações de desespero.Vocês lembram de Alice Boscheiner, que agora é Alice Longbothom?Dois anos mais velha que a gente?

-Lembro! –Disse Tiago –Ah, Lily...pelo menos as pessoas com quem você trabalha, são legais!

-As do seu trabalho não são, Tiago? –Disse Rafaela

-Bem, para começar, eles não conhecem nenhum Tiago, ou nenhum Potter, pra eles eu sou o "novato", "guri", "nanico"...o mais criativo, foi dado pela chefe do departamento.

-Qual? –Perguntou Lílian

-Broto.

-Broto?

-É, broto!Vocês devem imaginar o quanto eu adoro esses apelidos.

Taiki riu

-Ninguém nunca te chamou de Tiaguito? –Perguntou

-Ah... Tiaguito é muito mais preferível do que broto!Eles me acham incapassitado!Acham que só porque sou novato, não sei fazer nada direito.

-Eu e Taiki sogremos exatamente o contrário. –Disse Rafaela –Tudo vem pra cima da gente.

Naquele momento, chegaram Sirius e Remo e sentaram-se na mesa juntando-se aos amigos.

-Vocês estão atrasados, sabiam?

-É, eu sei... –Disse Sirius –...não foi minha intenção, mas...

-Mas...o quê?

-Recebi uma visita inesperada

-Quem?

-Minha secretária...

-Da sua...o quê?!

-Minha secretária! –Repetiu Sirius –Ela passou a semana inteira me oferecendo chá, perguntou se eu tinha uma namorada, e depois, foi me visitar...

Todos olhavam para Sirius.Seus olhares não indagavam nada, só pareciam conter o riso.

-É... –Começou Sirius com um pequeno sorriso enviesado –...acho que o meu magnetismo natural com as garotas continua o mesmo...

Ninguém disfarçou, todos riram, inclusive o próprio Sirius.

-Mas cadê Pedrinho? –Perguntou Tiago

-Ele me disse que não podia vir... –Disse Remo

-Invenção dele, se quer saber minha opinião –Disse Sirius –Deve estar com dor de estômago e teve vergonha de dizer.

-E...Lia não vem, Taiki? –Perguntou Remo

-Ah, Remo...ela disse que queria vir, mas tinha uma amiga em casa.

E eles ficaram conversando.O amanhã já havia chegado.O que era futuro, virara presente, e a única opção que tinham aqueles jovens, era enfrentá-lo com o máximo de coragem e determinação que podiam.

* * *

N/A:

OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Bem, para quem leu "Além da Magia", aí está a continuação.

Viram que eu não demorei para postá-la?

É, o único problema, é que, nós só temos quatro capítulos prontos dessa segunda parte, e talvez depois deles, as atualizações possam passar a demorar mais um pouquinho...o problema é que, eu e minha irmã começamos a escrever essa fic, faz um ano, logo depois que lemos OdF, ou seja, demoramos um ano para escrever a primeira parte.Claro que vamos acelerar na segunda parte, mas minha irmã querida é meio complicada...às vezes, ela apaga o que eu escrevo, manda escrever de novo, e vira e mexe, e quase nunca escrevemos um capítulo por semana, sempre demora um pouquinho mais.Eu queria começar a postar essa continuação um pouquinho mais tarde, quando tivéssemos mais capítulos prontos, mas me deixei levar pelos reviews, então estou postando agora, mas talvez esse tenha que ser o preço a pagar pelo início cedinho da fic...espero que entendam...

Bem, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse primeiro e capítulo, e por favor, mandem reviews!!!

Beijuxxx

Titinha Potter


	2. Começa a Guerra

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 2-Começa a guerra

Lílian acordou com as bicadas de uma coruja laranja meio avermelhada, com uma coleira que tinha um enorme pingente de ouro pendurado, onde lia-se a sigla "TP".Lílian sorriu

-Bom dia, Chilly! –Disse ela passando a mão delicadamente pela coruja do namorado. –Algum recado?

A coruja esticou a perna, e Lílian tirou um pergaminho ali amarrado.

"Lily,

Eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas já que hoje é domingo, e o Sirius está aqui, eu queria saber se você não queria passar o dia comigo (vem, vai?Queria que você pudesse ver a minha carinha de cervinho abandonado...).Desculpa se eu te acordei, eu deixo você me bater quando você chegar aqui, mas não deixe de vir, viu?

Do seu (só seu) "Tiaguito"

PS.Você não sabe como é difícil ter que assinar uma carta como "Tiaguito", mas foi a única maneira que encontrei de diminuir sua raiva por eu ter te acordado (eu sei que acordei!)"

Lílian riu.Ele sabia ser o melhor possível em qualquer situação.Resolveu responder logo.

"Tiaguito,

Não se preocupe, não estou chateada, e só pela sua carinha de "cervinho abandonado" (que apesar de não saber por que logo um cervo, eu posso imaginar daqui), eu resolvi ir para a sua casa.

Até mais "só meu" amor

Beijos

Lílian (Ou Lilica)

PS.Gostou de Lilica?É para combinar com Tiaguito!(Acho que você percebeu isso, né?)Tiaguito e Lilica...até parece nome de dupla sertaneja...ah, esquece!Você não sabe o que é isso!

PSS.Ah, Merlin!Estou convivendo demais com você!Só escrevi besteiras na carta todinha...até mais tarde!"

E enviou a carta para o namorado ainda sorrindo

-De onde Tiago tirou isso?"Cervinho abandonado",sei...

* * *

Duas horas depois, Lílian estava em frente ao enorme portão da igualmente enorme mansão dos Potter.Tiago havia ido buscá-la em casa.Lílian notou a imensidão da mansão.

Quando um pequeno elfo de nariz arrebitado abriu o portão, Lílian deslumbrou lindos e enormes jardins, com uma passarela de pedra no meio.A menina observou os detalhes.Um chafariz enorme, de onde jorrava uma água cristalina, embelezando ainda mais o lugar, um pequeno alojamento mais para a frente onde estava estacionada uma carruagem prateada,um lago cheio de patinhos e uma estranha tartaruga.

-Vem cá! –Tiago puxou-a em direção ao lago –Quero te apresentar ao meu bichinho de estimação: Cascudinha!

Lílian olhou na direção que Tiago apontava.Era a estranha tartaruga do lago dos patinhos.A menina observou alguns detalhes do bicho.O que mais chamou a atenção, foi que no casco da tartaruga, haviam pedrinhas verdes e brilhosas.Tiago pegou a tartaruga carinhosamente, como uma criança de cinco anos pegava o novo cachorrinho que acabara de ganhar no Natal.

-Vê essas pedrinhas no casco dela?São esmeraldas! –O queixo de Lílian caiu –Foi o primeiro presente que eu ganhei na vida.Meu avô me deu.Cascudinha...fui eu quem batizei, quando tinha três anos...durante esses três anos, ela ficou sem nome, até eu começar a pensar e colocar um nome dela. –Tiago parecia estar falando de uma preciosidade.Seus olhos brilhavam ao se referir àquela estranha tartaruga –Ela tem um dom especial...sabe dizer quando o perigo está por perto.Foi graças a ela que eu nunca perdi um jogo de pique-esconde, apesar de que minhas canelas finas também ajudavam bastante na hora de correr...eu queria ter a levado para Hogwarts...serviria muito para fugir do Filch, mas mamãe disse que ela podia ser roubada...e no fim das contas, eu acabei arranjando um substituto para ela mesmo...

Os dois riram.

-É melhor nós entrarmos...Sirius deve estar esperando a gente.

Eles entraram na casa.

O primeiro cômodo era enorme (como Lílian já deduzira que seria a casa inteira), e era um tipo de saguão de entrada.

Lílian observou cada detalhe.Logo à sua frente, havia uma enorme escada branca, um sofá e algumas cadeiras estofadas em volta de um pequeno centro de vidro bem no meio do saguão.Ao seu lado esquerdo, havia um enorme espelho com uma moldura de ouro, que, tomava quase toda a parede.Abaixo do espelho, havia uma lareira, com várias fotos da família de Tiago.

Lílian e Tiago subiram para o primeiro andar, para o quarto dele.

Lílian já havia notado que a condição financeira de Tiago era bastante folgada, mas aquele quarto superara o resto da casa inteira.Tiago devia ser o tipo de filho único mimado pelos pais.No caso dele, só pela mãe.Aliás, o fato do garoto ter perdido o pai aos cinco anos, deve ter feito a mãe mimá-lo ainda mais.

A cama era de casal e enorme, com colunas e cortinas azuis.Na parede oposta, havia um enorme e comprido sofá ao lado da lareira.Ao lado da cama, havia uma escrivaninha branca com gavetinhas azuis, em cima dela, havia um porta-retrato com uma foto de Tiago e Cascudinha, o menino parecia ter uns sete anos na foto "Como ele era fofo" pensou Lílian.No criado mudo, havia um abajur enfeitiçado que funcionava sem eletricidade, é claro, e soltava bolhinhas de sabão.O guarda-roupa era enorme e branco, ocupava uma parece inteira.Na parede oposta à do guarda-roupa, haviam enormes portas de vidro com cortinas azuis que balançavam com o vento e levavam a uma enorme varanda.No meio do quarto, havia um enorme tapete azul-marinho com a sigla "TP" bordada em ouro.E por fim, uma enorme poltrona azul, onde Sirius estava sentado.

-Até que enfim! –Disse o garoto sentado desleixado na cadeira –Não ia agüentar o Tiago falando em você nem mais um segundo!

* * *

Às 13:00h, Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e a Sra.Potter foram almoçar.Todos conversavam.

-Sabe, estou pensando seriamente em despedir minha sercretária –Dizia Sirius

-Só porque ela não te deixa trabalhar com perguntas indiscretas? –Perguntou Tiago sarcástico –Coitada, Sirius! –E riram os dois.

Lílian conversava com a Sra.Potter

-Tiaguinho sempre foi um garotinho muito meigo, sabe? –Dizia a Sra.Potter –Apesar de nunca parar quieto um único segundo.Ele sempre foi teimoso, e sua teimosia sempre rendia vários problemas.Quando se juntava com Sirius, então...ah, não gosto nem de lembrar...uma vez, os dois resolveram checar se o fogo realmente queimava, tinham uns seis anos, e duvidavam de tudo que os adultos diziam...a sorte, foi que os flagrei bem no meio do ato, quando Sirius chegava com o dedo indicador perto do fogo aceso da lareira.Eu gritei, Tiago se assustou e desequilibrou-se para a frente, batendo em Sirius.Tiago apenas se machucou na grade da lareira, mas Sirius queimou a mão na queda...você deve imaginar o meu desespero... –Ela fez uma pausa, e continuou –Eu só tenho pena dos professores que os ensinaram em Hogwarts...soube que a coitada da McGonagal ia à loucura.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Tiago, Sirius e Lílian foram para o salão de jogos.Tiago e Sirius jogavam Snap explosivo enquanto Lílian os observava.

Por volta da quarta rodada, quando a toalha da mesa tinha um buraco queimado, e os cabelos de Sirius estavam chamuscados por causa das cartas, os três jovens ouviram um barulho estrondoso vindo da sala.

-O que foi isso? –Disse Sirius

Tiago levantou a cabeça, os olhos alerta.Um silêncio súbitou reinou sobre os três.Os ouvidos aguçados esperavam qualquer sinal de movimento suspeito...O sinal não veio.Tiago levantou e foi até a porta, Sirius o seguiu.Lílian ficou no sofá, totalmente desorientada, não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.Tiago começou a andar pelo corredor cautelosamente, sem fazer um único ruído, e foi novamente seguido por Sirius.Lílian resolveu seguir os dois.

-Lílian, volte! –Disse Tiago num sussurro

-Dá para explicar o que está acontecendo? –Disse Lílian no mesmo tom.

-Agora não, Lily...volta pro salão!Aliás...é melhor ir lá pra cima!

-Mas...

-Não discute, Lílian! –Disse Sirius

-Eu exijo uma explicação!

Tiago foi até Lílian, segurou suas mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

-Lily, por favor, vai lá pra cima...

-Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo!

-Eu não sei...mas é melhor prevenir...

Nesse instante, outro barulho foi ouvido, desta vez, estridente.O coração dos três dilacerou.Logo foram ouvidos passos ecoando por todo o saguão de entrada.Tiago correu até o fim do corredor e olhou direto no espelho em cima da lareira.seu olhar gelou, sua expressão ficou indescritível.Sirius foi até ele.

-Tiago, isso é... –Começou Sirius

-É sim, Sirius –Disse Tiago rouco –Voldemort em pessoa.

Os olhos de Lílian encheram-se de água e ela correu até Tiago que a abraçou ternamente.Ele limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto dela e sorriu.Não era um sorriso feliz, é claro, mas mesmo assim, um sorriso, mesmo que fosse um sorriso triste e desesperançoso, era um sorriso que servia como uma anestesia para todas as angústias da garota..

Com um movimento da varinha, um Comensal da Morte estilhaçou o espelho da sala e seguiu na direção deles, seguido por outros comensais e logo atrás, o próprio Voldemort.

-Ora, vejam o que temos aqui! –Disse o bruxo.Sua voz gelava a espinha –Um Black, um Potter, e uma sangue-ruim... –Ele soltou uma gargalhada.A gargalhada mais aterrorizante que aqueles três já haviam ouvido.Uma gargalhada fria. -Que combinação heterogenia!Três verdadeiras criancinhas indefesas e temerosas... Ele olhou para Sirius –...traidor do próprio sangue!Você merecia morrer!Mas para a sorte dos três, eu não vim com o propósito de matá-los...pelo menos, não hoje...Você! –Disse ele subitamente dirigindo-se a Tiago –Onde está sua mãe?Preciso ter uma conversinha com ela...dar a ela algo parecido com o que meus servos deram ao seu pai...

Tiago não moveu um único músculo

-Vamos, garoto!Seja inteligente!Vamos encontrá-la com a sua ajuda ou sem ela!Seria apenas mais rápido se você respondesse...ela está em casa? –Silêncio –Responda! –Tiago continuou calado –Ah...você quer brincar...infelizmente Potter, eu não tenho tempo para isso...tenho mais o que fazer, sabe? –Ele parou e seu olhar penetrou o de Tiago –Crucio!

Sirius puxou Lílian pela mão e levou-a até o salão de jogos, fechando aporta com um feitiço para que nenhum dos comensais que os seguiram pudessem entrar.

-Lílian! –Falou ele segurando-a pelos ombros enquanto as lágrimas rolavam desembaladas pelo rosto dela –Volte para casa!Eu posso controlar a situação!

-O quê?!Você só pode estar brincando! –Disse ela entre um soluço e outro –Ele é muito poderoso...você vai se machucar também!Eu vou ficar e ajudar vocês!

-Não vai adiantar em nada, Lílian!

-Não me importa! –Disse ela quase gritando –É o que Tiago faria por mim!

Não houve tempo para maiores discussões.Os comensais arrombaram a porta e tinham todas a varinhas apontadas para eles.

Sirius e Lílian perceberam que Voldemort havia parado com a maldição Cruciatus, ele agora chegava onde os seis comensais que o acompanhavam estavam.

-Será que tudo isso ainda não foi o bastante para... –Começou ele, mas Lílian ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor disparar por toda a casa.

Tiago acionara uma espécie de alarme, naturalmente, a Sra.Potter conhecia o alarme, conseqüentemente, aquele ataque não fazia mais snetido, até porque, eles podiam ser pegos.

-Ora, seu... –Foram as últimas palavras do bruxo mais frio que Lílian já conhecera para um sorriso aliviado que Tiago o lançara.Logo depois, ele e os seis comensais aparataram.

Tiago desligou o alarme e abraçou Lílian, que ainda se debulhava em lágrimas.Julianne Potter vinha descendo a escada escandalosamente.Sirius perdera toda a cor do seu lindo rosto.

-Por Merlin, Tiago! –Disse a Sra.Potter –O que aconteceu aqui? –Ela passou os olhos pelos três, a procura de machucados.

-Algo que sabíamos que iria acontecer a qualquer hora, mãe... –Disse Tiago –...o que nós temíamos acaba de começar...

* * *

N/A:Nhai...eu num gosto desse capítulo...sou péssima com cenas de ação!Péssima mesmo!

Bem, desculpem pela atualização no domingo, mas o Microsoft Word não tava abrindo...e eu comecei a digitar na sexta-feira, quando ele finalmente resolveu abrir (meu pc é uma droga!).

Er...a próxima atualização, seria no dia do Natal...mas eu estarei ocupada com uma peça...e não poderei atualizar nem na sexta, nem no sábado, então, vou deixar para o próximo fim de semana...é até melhor porque assim, eu ganho mais tempo para escrever mais capítulos(Sim, porque minha irmã não quer me deixar escrever o capítulo 5, e ela demora anos para escrever...eu tenho que obrigar, ameaçar, gritar, etc e tal...ela está escrevendo agora, com ódio, porque eu fico apressando, e ela diz que, se apressar, num sai bunitinho...T.T...agora...diz se eu agüento uma coisa dessas... )

Ah, sim...agora, eu vou fazer como todas as autoras d fics, vou responder aos reviews!(By the way...obrigadinha por eles!)

**Marmaduke Scarlet- **Pois é, coitado do inocente Tiaguinho, não sabe que a Lílian tem uma irmã mais malvada do que ela no sétimo ano, quando dispensava o Tiaguito.

Hum... não fui pensar nisso???Vou enfiar de algum jeito nos próximos capítulos!(Pobre Tiago...quer dizer...rico Tiago...)

**dark mel-** Nowssa!Você leu "Além da Magia" num dia só?Minina, você é corajosa, hein?Cê num cansa, naum?Ficar na frente do pc por horas?

Nhai...brigada...bem, aí está a atualização...um diazinhu atrasada...

Bem, eu vou indo.

Beijoquinhaxxx

Xau Xau!

Titinha Potter


	3. Chegando ao castelo Ravenclaw

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 3-O Caminho para o castelo Ravenclaw

Já se passara um mês desde o terrível acontecimento na casa dos Potter.Lílian estava deitada na sua cama, preparando um relatório sobre a profecia que, finalmente, havia sido encontrada.

Petúnia entrou no seu quarto, abrindo a porta cautelosa e arrogantemente.

-Você viu a revista de vestidos de noiva que deixei em cima do sofá? –Perguntou ela

-Não

-Tem certeza? –Falou Petúnia como quem duvidava e começou a mexer nas coisas de Lílian.

-Petúnia, pare de mexer nas minhas coisas! –Disse Lílian correndo até a irmã e recolocando tudo no lugar –Me dê uma razão para eu ter pego a sua revista!

-O que é isso? –Disse Petúnia ignorando a pergunta de Lílian.Ela segurava um relógio estelar de prata –Argh!Deve ser mais uma daquelas suas anormalidades! –E jogou o relógio no chão como se tivesse nojo dele –E trate de achar minha revista! –Disse ela batendo a porta, mas logo, a abriu novamente –Preciso mostrar a **_Valterzinho _**o vestido de noiva que eu quero!

O noivo anormalmente roliço de Petúnia fora almoçar na casa dos Evans.Por isso, Lílian passou a maior parte da tarde em seu quarto.

Às 15:45h, quando Lílian resolveu descer para tomar um copo d'água, a coruja de Rafaela entrou pela janela do seu quarto.

Lílian pegou o pergaminho amarrado na perna da coruja negra.

"Querida Lily,

Não sei como começar essa carta.Estou meio aturdida.Vou primeiro pedir desculpas por ter passado um mês sem manter nenhum contato.Eu recebi suas cartas e Taiki também me contou que encontrara Tiago e ele disse que você estava preocupada.Bem, obrigada por ter se preocupado, mas realmente não precisava.

Eu estive mesmo enrolada para a responder-lhe.Minha família sofreu um ataque há um mês, aqui no castelo.Ninguém morreu, ninguém nem mesmo se feriu, mas é outra coisa que nos incomoda...

Você não deve se preocupar, amiga, porque tudo isso já passou.Papai abafou o caso, afastou os jornalistas e provavelmente, as coisas irão melhorar.

Mas eu escrevi por um motivo feliz:quero que você venha passar o fim de semana comigo.Você precisa conhecer o castelo, nunca veio aqui, e vai haver uma festa em comemoração ao meu aniversário de 19 anos, e de outra coisa que você vai saber... Responda logo, não aceito um "não" e tem um navio esperando vocês no Porto dos Piratas Afogados (Pergunte a Tiago, que ele sabe onde é).

Aguardo-a ansiosamente

Rafaela Ravenclaw

PS.Leve essa carta ao porto, não esqueça!"

Lílian terminou de ler.Estava um tanto intrigada com a cartas, afinal, por que o pai de Rafaela abafaria o caso?Ele devia ter seus motivos, mas por que Rafa não os dissera?Depois, parou para pensar.Rafaela estava completando 19 anos...ela completara há dois meses atrás...quando saíram de Hogwarts, ambas tinham dezessete...era incrível como o tempo voara.

Tratou de responder logo:

"Rafinha,

Como você não me avisou antes?Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar, você não podia mesmo.Mas vai me contar essa história direito, essa carta me deixou intrigada.

Claro que vou para o seu aniversário...se conseguir chegar aí.Porto dos Piratas Afogados?Merlin!Onde diabos fica isso?Tiago sabe?Bem, então está certo...

Não vejo a hora de conhecer o castelo

Até mais

Lily"

Mal terminou de despachar a coruja, a campainha tocou.

-Argh! –ouviu Petúnia ao atender –Por que teima em vir aqui?

Lílian não ouviu a resposta, mas passos ecoaram pela escada rapidamente.

-Não pode ir ao quarto dela! –Gritava Petúnia –Maníaco!É a última porta!

Uma Lílian pasma viu um Tiago esbaforido escancarar a porta e ir até ela apressado.Depois de um beijo, Lílian protestou

-Tiago, o que você pensa...

-Bonitinho seu quarto, boneca, agora pega as malas rápido.

-Espera...minha blusa!

-Também não esqueça um casaco!

* * *

-Por que me arrastou de casa daquele jeito? –Perguntou Lílian enquanto sobrevoava, com Tiago e as duas malas na vassoura, um vilarejo que não conhecia.

-Você não leu a carta de Rafaela?

-Li, mas ela não disse quando queria que chegássemos! –E Lílian parou um instante –Aliás, não disse quase nada.

-Não contou do ataque?!

-Isso contou!mas deixou muitas dúvidas

-Ah, foi –Concordou Tiago –De qualquer forma, ela tem pressa em nos ver, se não lhe contou é porque você não poderia agir sozinha...não poderia chegar ao Porto dos Piratas Afogados.

-Podia pelo menos esperar até amanhã de manhã!

-Não poderíamos usar o porto...e seria ir atrás da morte tentar atravessar o mar da perdição de outro jeito.

E começaram a aterrissar.Bem diante de um oceano escuro de noite.Sirius, Remo e Pedro os esperavam.

-Cadê o navio? –Perguntou Lílian olhando ao longe

-Não vai achar nada assim –Disse Sirius

-Olhe –Tiago apontou o fundo do oceano.Algo grande emergia de dentro.Lílian arregalou os olhos –Afaste-se.

A atmosfera gelou quando um imenso navio de madeira, coberto por um lado e de velas rasgadas surgiu bem diante deles.Lílian estava incrédula.Cerca de dez fantasmas de piratas começaram a sair do navio, pelas janelas, por cima, pelas paredes.

-Um...um navio fantasma? –Gaguejou Lílian

-Boa noite, peregrinos –Um fantasma de barba comprida, alto e esguio, com um tapa-olho e uma perna de pau, além da vestes de marujo que o faziam parecer ainda mais sinistro –Estou a serviço...

-Sabemos –Falou Sirius –Tem que levar cinco pessoas à Ilha das Brumas por ordem da Srtª Rafaela –Sirius estendeu a carta que Rafaela mandara.Os outros fizeram o mesmo, Lílian continuava sem entender.

-Hum –O fantasma examinou a carta –É a letra da menina Rafaela –E imediatamente os outros fantasmas se dirigiram de volta para o navio.Um deles postou-se no timão.Uma escada de madeira conjurou-se guiando os cinco jovens ao navio –Embarquem rumo à Ilha das Brumas.

-Ilha das Brumas? –Indagou Lílian baixinho a Tiago

-É como a Ilha das Ravinas é conhecida –Explicou Tiago –É coberta por bruma, vários bruxos enlouqueceram tentando encontrá-la.

-Pra quê, querem tanto encontrá-la?

-Ora, por causa do castelo.

-Hogwarts também é um castelo...existem vários castelos.

-Você não conhece o castelo Ravenclaw –Tiago limitou-se a dizer.Depois envolveu-a em seus braços –Agora, sua desinformada, sabia que esse navio naufragou há pouco menos de 1000 anos, na Idade Média?...antes de Hogwarts ou mesmo de seus fundadores existirem?...na época em que os bruxos ainda eram queimados na fogueira...e esse mar já era amaldiçoado...

-Tá me assustando ainda mais!

Lílian não sabia a quanto tempo de viagem estavam, mas já estava cansada e congelada quando o fantasma do timão gritou:

-Os redemoinhos se aproximam!

-Puxem os remos! –Berrou o capitão –Segurem-se, vocês, vivos.

Lílian começava a entrar em pânico.

-Redemoinhos?! –Disse ela –Que vão fazer?!

-Vem cá –Tiago agarrou-se ao lastro e apertou-a com força contra o peito.Os outros seguravam-se nas bordas do navio e Lílian tremia abraçada a Tiago.

Ela entendeu para que se segurar quando o frente do navio ergueu-se, numa inclinação que fez com que tudo que estava solto, rolasse para trás.O navio subia, deixava a água em direção a lua e depois voou, perdendo a inclinação para cima, deslizando no céu.

-Não me solte –Pediu Lílian quando Tiago relaxou o abraço –Estou com frio...

-Não precisa ter medo –Tiago recostou a cabeça na dela.

Depois de algum tempo, quando o navio desceu um pouco,a atmosfera ficou densa e uma névoa começou acrescer.Só foi preciso alguns minutos para ficarem cobertos pela bruma, sem enxergar nada, além do navio.

-Sobrevoamos a ilha –Falou um fantasma –Vivos, peguem as malas, e tudo mais, e deixem o navio.Estão seguros agora, e nós não somos bem-vindos aqui.

Lílian estava achando que a ilha era triste, coberta por névoa, mas ao olhar para o céu limpo em cima dela, concluiu que a névoa só era vista de fora.Quando toda ela sumiu, a menina deparou-se com uma vista fascinante: em meio a uma floresta ao longe, erguia-se um enorme castelo de pedras cinza-azuladas, cuja mais alta torre cortava a lua, se vista daquele ângulo.

-Viu só? -Tiago sorria.

* * *

-Lílian! –Rafaela correra ao seu encontro quando ela cruzou os portões –Que bom que chegou bem!

-Isso aqui é magnífico! –Exclamou Lílian deslumbrada com as fontes luminosas que cobriam o enorme jardim.

-Amanhã você vai conhecer o castelo inteiro

-E você me deve algumas explicações.

-Amanhã...prometo.Agora, você deve dormir, é madrugada, e amanhã a noite é minha festa de aniversário –E Rafaela ofereceu-lhe uma caixinha de música –Chave-de-portal para o seu quarto –Explicou –Ele fica um pouco longe daqui...não vai querer andar até lá.

-Certo –Concordou Lílian –Estou mesmo exausta.amanhã conversaremos.Boa noite, Rafa!

-Boa noite, Lily!

* * *

Mas no outro dia, Lílian dormiu até a hora de arrumar-se para a festa.O quarto era imenso, a cama era macia...tudo contribuíra para que a garota dormisse mais do que devia.

Pronta para a festa, Lílian dirigiu-se para o maior salão do castelo com Tiago.O menino parecia conhecer tudo.Era no último andar, tirando as altas torres que cortavam o céu.

Rafaela estava deslumbrante como sempre.Taiki tinha uma expressão alegre no rosto...estranhamente alegre, como uma criancinha que guarda um segredo muito interessante pela primeira vez na vida.

Nenhum dos rapazes vestiam terno, faziam um estilo mais esportivo, exceto alguns poucos primos de Rafaela, que vestiam-se com mais formalidade.O mais estranho era um homem ruivo que sentava junto da insuportável irmã mais nova de Rafaela, Rebeca.Ele estava excepcionalmente arrumado, usava até uma cartola na cabeça um pouco calva.Parecia já beirar os 40 anos e tinha uma expressão descontente.Ele e Rebeca conversavam em voz baixa, sérios.

-Quem é aquele, Rafaela? –Perguntou Tiago

-Noivo de Rebeca –Respondeu Rafaela com uma careta –Nem chegaram a namorar, ele já pediu-a em casamento...Também, 41 anos...

-E ela aceitou –Completou Lílian –Eu diria que foi loucura

-E nós não sabemos nada sobre ele –Suspirou Rafaela

-E daí? –Fez Tiago indiferente –Quero saber quando é a festa!

-Não terá festa –Falou Rafaela –Ele não quer.

-Sua irmã é alguma idiota para casar com um cara desses?

-Ele só vai casar no civil, tão esquisito –Disse Rafaela

-É –Disse Lílian –Mas agora... –Continuou –Eu quero que você me conte a história daquele ataque direito e...

-Hora do parabéns! –Anunciou uma das irmãs mais velhas de Rafaela, Rayanne diante da mesa do bolo.

Taiki foi até Rafaela, pegou-a pela mão, e puxou-a até lá.Todos de pé cantavam parabéns.

Quando todos acabaram de cantar, outra irmã mais velha de Rafaela, Rayza ergueu a faca para cortar o bolo, mas Rafaela fez sinal para ela parar e em seguida olhou para Taiki.Ambos sorriram.

-Bom –Começou Taiki –Rafa e eu queremos aproveitar a ocasião para anunciar uma ótima notícia...

-Eu e Taiki –Disse Rafela aproximando-se do namorado e agarrando o braço dele –Estaremos nos casando em dois meses!

* * *

N/A:OOIEEE!

Hum...thank you pelos coments, people!

**Marmaduke Scarlet-**você gostou das cenas de ação?!Ow...você não sabe como é um alívio ouvir isso...minha irmã disse que ficou uma porqueira...

Sim, obrigadinha pela dica!Prometo que, da próxima vez, a Lílian irá chorar menos.

**Mah Clarinha D-**Nhai...brigada...Bem, aí está o capítulo três!

Gentxi, a partir de hoje, eu prometo que as atualizações serão bastantes regulares.

Finalmente minha irmã desempacou do capítulo 5, e estamos escrevendo o capítulo 8, portanto, tudo pode voltar a ser calmo...

Bem, não posso de me esquecer de desejar um feliz 2005, então...

_**!!!!!!!!!!FELIZ 2005 PARA TODOS VOCÊS!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Adeus ano velhuuuuuuu

Filix ano novuuuuuuuuuu

Que tudo se realiziiiiiiiiiiii

No ano que vai nasceeeeer

Muito dinheiro no bolsuuu

Reviews pra dar e vendeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!"

Eu no espírito de ano novo, parecendo que bebi

Sim, mandem reviwes, please, and be happy!

Bye!

Titinha Potter


	4. A Ordem da Fênix

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 4-A Ordem da Fênix

Assim que Lílian acordou, desceu para os jardins, como havia combinado com Rafaela.Queria saber como acontecera o ataque ao castelo, afinal, Rafaela não dissera quase nada

-Então, não vai me contar como foi o ataque? Perguntou Lílian assim que encontrou a amiga

-Bem... –Começou Rafaela –Os Comensais da morte conseguiram entrar na Ilha, e conseqüentemente aqui.Eles entraram sem serem norados no início, mas depois, um dos elfos os percebeu, e daí, você já sabe...

-Rafa!Tudo que você me disse, eu já sabia!Eu quero saber _como_ eles entraram no castelo!

-Ah... –Disse Rafaela e soltou um longo suspiro –Isso ninguém sabe, Lily...papai está investigando, mas não temos nem idéia.

-Mas não foi encontrado nenhum suspeito?

Rafaela baixou os olhos

-Não Lily...nenhum suspeito

* * *

Eram 10:30h da manhã e Tiago acabara de acordar.Era ótimo fugir da rotina, e dormir até mais tarde.Mas mal começara a preparar o banho, que prometia ser demorado, ouviu alguém abrir a porta do seu quarto.

-Tiago? –Era Lílian

Ele colocou a cabeça na porta do banheiro

-Bom dia! –Respondeu

-Você acordou agora?

-Todo mundo acorda tarde aqui!

-Rafa acordou cedo...

-Só se tiver sido hoje!Lembra de Hogwarts?Ela sempre era quem mais dormia...deve ter caído da cama.

-Ela queria conversar comigo.

-Sobre o que?

Tiago saiu do banheiro e deitou-se desleixadamente na cama, fazendo-a pular.

-Pijama de hipógrifos?! –Disse Lílian ao que Tiago soltou uma gostosa gargalhada

-Gosto dele... –Respondeu o garoto levantado-se da cama e abraçando a namorada –Era de Hogwarts...trás boas lembranças.Não nego que esteja um pouco velhinho, mas eu gosto dele...hipógrifos são lagais.

Lílian riu

-Hipógrifos?! –Ela continuou rindo

Tiago riu também

-Você nunca viu o dos leões...

Lílian riu mais ainda deixando Tiago sem graça

-Certo, certo...já chega, Srtª Risadinha –Dizia ele –Já chega de rir de mim.O que você foi conversar com Rafaela?

-O ataque.

-Ah...

-Ela disse que ainda não haviam...

Alguém abriu a porta novamente.Dessa vez, era Taiki.

-Ops...desculpem interromper...

-Não! –Disse Lílian correndo até a porta e puxando Taiki de volta para o quarto –Não!Não!Pode dizer!O que foi?

Tiago jogou-se na cama novamente

-Nada...vim procurar vocês...estavam sumidos, mas eu já vou indo...não quero interromper...

-Não, não, entra....estávamos discutindo... –Lílian parou e ohlou para Tiago

-_O ataque_ –Disse ele entre dentes

-Algo errado, Tiago? –Perguntou Taiki

-Não... –Ele olhou para Lílian –Estávamos falando só disso mesmo...

-Eu falei com Rafa hoje... –Disse Lílian com um sorrisinho amarelo

-O que ela te disse? –Perguntou Taiki

-Nada novo...só me disse que apesar de toda a investigação, não há suspeitos.

-Ela disse?Bem, o caso não é bem assim...não há suspeitos, é verdade, mas só pode ter sido um Ravenclaw –Taiki estava sério.Lílian soltou um "quê?" –Isso é o que nem intrigandoi a todos no castelo.Só a idéia de que alguém entre nós está envolvido nisso...

-Mas Taiki, como assim, só pode ter sido...

-Só se pode entrar na ilha com a permissão de um legítimo Ravenclaw, não há outro jeito.Essa ilha está coberta de feitiços protetores.Ei lhe garanto, não há outra maneira, alguém desse castelo deixou os comensais entrarem.

* * *

Tiago, Lílian e Taiki encontraram Rafaela nos jardins.

Os jovens ficaram conversando por algum tempo, até Rafaela declarar:

-Gente, é melhor nós irmos logo almoçar, eu tenho uma reunião depois do almoço.

* * *

Depois do almoço, vários tipos de gente chegavam no salão que estava reservado para a tal reunião.

Pessoas extremamente estranhas cumprimentavam Rafaela, e Lílian não entendia porque, mas a garota estava animadíssima.

Tiago também conhecia aquela gente, estranha e conversava com um negro alto careca, que usava uma argola de ouro numa única orelha.

Lílian não entendia quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas elas iam se sentando na enorme mesa que fora colocada no meio do salão.Rafaela estava excitadíssima, Tiago parecia levemente curioso, Sirius, que acabara de chegar no salão, achava tudo aquilo bastante interessante.Taiki também estava lá, e conversava com um grupo de bruxas um tanto idosas, porém excêntricas.Uma delas apertava as bochechas do garoto e sorria, deixando à mostra, meia dúzia de dentes de ouro.Foi quando finalmente, Lílian reconheceu alguém daquela gente: Alice, sua colega de trabalho, e Frank Longhbottom, seu marido.Lílian correu até Alice.

-Alice! –Gritou ela e a amiga virou-se

-Lily! –Disse Alice –Então você também entrou?

-Hã?!Entrei pra onde?

-Para a...

-Ah, com licença... –Falou uma terceira voz –Alice, a reunião já vai começar! –Devia ter em torno de 25 anos.Tinha cabelos negros e ondulados até a citnura, e olhos igualmente negros, que possuíam um brilho que lembrava os de... –Sirius! –Gritou a garota de repente –Tiago!Há quanto tempo meninos!

Tiago e Sirius vieram correndo em direção à garota

-Andrômeda! –Gritou Sirius e os dois avançaram na moça derrubando-a no chão.

-Calma! –Disse a moça enquanto Sirius e Tiago levantaram-se do chão –Pestinhas... –Disse ela levantando-se também e olhando Sirius e Tiago da cabeça aos pés –Vocês estão diferentes...Sirius finalmente mudou o corte do cabelo...Tiago finalmente cresceu....

-Hey! –Disse Tiago

-Onde estão Remo e Pedrinho? –Perguntou a tal Andrômeda

-Não faço a mínima idéia –Disse Sirius –Onde está Nimphy?

-Ah... –Fez Andrômeda –Deve estar brincando nos jardins....Ted não pôde vir, então, ela deve estar dando algum trabalho para os elfos domésticos...mas agora vamos, Alice!Meninos, vão brincar e... –Os olhos da moça pousaram em Lílian –Hã...perdão, eu te conheço?

Sirius puxou Lílian pelo ombro repentinamente

-Lily! –Disse ele –Minha namorada!

-Hey! –Protestou Tiago novamente

-Ora vamos, Tiago!Isso é a única coisa que você sabe dizer? –Provocou Sirius

-Bem... –Começou Tiago puxando Lílian para si –...pra falar a verdade, Lily é _minha_ namorada!

-Os meninos!Já chega!Devem estar assustando a amiga de Alice

-Não! –Disse Tiago –Eu estou falando sério!É que Sirius é um metido!

-Bem, isso não vem ao caso –Disse Andrômeda –É um prazer, hã...Lily?

-Lílian…Lílian Evans!

-Ah, certo!Vocês estudavam juntos em Hogwarts?

-É

-Ah, tadinha de você...estudar com esses dois pestes...Alice!estamos atrasadas!

As duas correram para a mesa, que já estava abarrotada de penas e pergaminhos

-Quem é ela? –Perguntou Lílian a Tiago

-Prima do Sirius...a única que presta

-Quem é Nimphy?

-A filhinha dela.Tem 5 anos.

-Quem era aquele cara de brinco?

Tiago riu

-Seção interrogatório, é?Bem, Quim Shackelbolt, trabalha comigo no quartel general de aurores.

-O que essa gente está fazendo aqui?

-Não faço a mínima idéia

Mas a pergunta de Lílian logo seria respondida

-Boa tarde! –Era Dumbledore.Lílian sequer vira quando ele chegara –Bem, vamos começar logo!Exatamente às 13:55h, começa mais uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix.Desta vez para discutir um caso intrigante e bastante próximo.

-Ordem da Fênix?! –Perguntou Lílian baixinho a Tiago enquanto Dumbledore continuava a falar.

-Já ouvi algo sobre ela... –Disse Tiago –Pelo que entendi, é uma sociedade secreta que combate a "atual crescente magia negra", tirando as palavras bonitas: o Voldemort.

-Ah... –Fez Lílian, seu olhar passeando por cada rosto na mesa –...quanta gente!

-É, mas não representa nada na sociedade.O grupo ainda precisa crescer para começar mesmo a ação.

-_Nós _podíamos entrar!

-Foi o que eu disse a Dumbledore, mas ele disse que nós éramos muito novos.

-Rafa entrou.

-É...acho que depois de algumainsistência, ele acabou mudando de idéia.Podemos falar com ele no final.

Lílian estava definitivamente feliz com a idéia

* * *

A reunião terminara às 15:10h, e Lílian e Tiago correram até Dumbledore.

-Ok, Tiago. –Começou o bruxo antes mesmo de eles falarem alguma coisa –Não precisa protestar nada.Eu pensei novamente no seu pedido, e realmente, vocês não são tão novos assim...

-Então podemos entrar?

-Podem.Mas saibam que a Ordem pode ser algo incômodo às vezes.Se houver uma emergência, vocês podem ser convocados até de madrugada.

-Por mim, tudo bem! –Disse Tiago

-Por mim, também! –Concordou Lílian

-Ok, então....eu conto com vocês –Disse Dumbledore e sorriu –Considerem-se membros legítimos da Ordem da Fênix!

* * *

N/A:OIE!

Txudxo bom?

**Ana Malfoy Riddle-** Bem, aí está o capítulo 4!Que bom que você está adorando!

Bem, pessoal, o próximo capítulo é...muito legal.Sim...muito legal, adoro ele.

Nada a declarar hoje, estou sem novidades.Férias sem novidades é uma tragédia...

Bem, até a próxima!

Mandem reviews, please!

Titinha Potter


	5. Só porque te amo

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 5-Só porque te amo

Era uma linda manhã de primavera no castelo Ravenclaw.

Lílian admirava Rafaela sentada na cama da amiga.De pé, Rafaela se olhava no espelho da parede.Estava linda: vestia um vestido essencialmente branco, exceto pelas rosas minúsculas que lhe torneavam a cintura.Um corcelet, que deixava suas costas à mostra.

A noiva não usava véu no cabelo preso num coque, o que realçava ainda mais as costas.Nenhum colar, apenas um brinco de ouro fino e comprido.Rosas iguais às do vestido no cabelo, a franja caia de lado sobre a testa e nos braços, luvas até os cotovelos.

No quarto, estavam apenas, Lílian, duas elfas que ajudavam Rafaela, e é claro, a própria Rafaela.

Lílian, em seu vestido prata, sorria feliz pela amiga.

Rafaela estava nervosa, não supertava a tensão de permanecer ali presa por mais um segundo.

De repente, a perspectiva de se casar a assombrara.

* * *

-Nervoso, Taiki? –Perguntou Sirius

-Não –Respondeu Taiki no mesmo tom relaxado de sempre –Só um pouco ansioso.

-Hum, sei... –Insistiu Sirius –Aposto que está nervoso!

-Não, não estou não...não é tão mal assim...acho que você agüentaria, Sirius...Sua secretária parecia bem interessada...

-Não tem graça. –Disse Sirius –Eu não pretendo me casar!

Taiki, Sirius e Tiago conversavam na porta do imenso salão no último andar do castelo, onde fora montado um altar e cadeiras confortáveis aos dois lados do tapete vermelho.

-Taiki, me responde uma coisa... –Disse Sirius –Quantas namoradas você teve na vida?

-Só Rafa.-Disse ele com um olhar sonhador –Só porque a amo...

Tiago adquiriu uma expressão incrédula, e Sirius, sem disfarçar, deixou seu queixo cair.

-Nossa! –Disse Tiago –Você tá falando sério?

-Claro!

-Ah...você não sabe aproveitar o que é bom, cara! –Disse Sirius –Ta certo, que você pode gostar mais de uma mina do que das outras, mas se casar?!Ficar amarrado a alguém?!Eu acho que não agüentaria...

-Sirius, -Começou Tiago -Você não agüenta nem a sua secretária, que a única coisa que faz, e te oferecer chá, imagina se você agüentaria um relacionamento sério!

Sirius emburrou a cara.

* * *

Quando a cerimônia teve início, Taiki e sua mãe, a Srª Loreley Chang, foram os primeiros a entrar na igreja,Lílian e Tiago formavam o mais belo casal de padrinhos.Sirius estava extremamente bonitão, mas assim que entrou com Andrômeda, afroxou a gravata alegando que ela estava sufocando-o.Lia entrou ao lado de Remo.Todas as irmãs de Rafaela também eram madrinhas, exceto Rebeca.A mãe de Rafaela entrara com o pai de Taiki.

Quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, a porta da igreja se abriu pela última vez: entravam Sara e Susy, as sobrinhas gêmeas de Rafaela como damas de honra, e Andrew, também sobrinho de Rafa, que entrou como pajem.

Os Sr.Ravenclaw estava sério.Aos eu lado, Rafaela não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

Mas foi ao ver Taiki na hora de subir ao altar, que Rafaela lembrou-se de toda a felicidade daquele momento e de cada um que eles passaram juntos.Foi assim, com um sorriso, que ambos disseram "sim" ao padre, e então Taiki envolveu-a pela cintura e eles se beijaram: estavam casados!

* * *

O cenário mudou por magia para dar lugar a recepção.As mesas encheram-se de salgados.Em uma delas, a maior de todas, estava o bolo de casamento.

-Comida! –Fora a primeira vez que Pedro falara naquela noite, parecendo encantado com a quantidade de doces.

-Hum, você ainda fala! –Brincou Sirius

-É –Concordou Tiago –Faz tempo que não dá as caras e ainda fica mudo!

-Vocês estavam entre os padrinhos na hora da missa –Justificou-se Pedro

-Vimos você antes –Disse Lílian –Mas você não veio falar concosco.

-Foi? –Pedro fez cara de surpreso –Realmente não vi, me perdoem! –E Começou a devorar todos os salgados da mesa.

* * *

Remo olhava para baixo numa das varandas dando as costas para a menina que o olhava quase fuzilando-o, de braços cruzados.

-São viagens de estudos, Lia!

-Eu não estou reclamando das viagens!

Remo não podia encará-la.Olhava para baixo com os olhos ligeiramente fora de foco.Seus pensamentos rolavam soltos por sua cabeça.

-Você não precisava estudar mais –Continuou Lia –Mas se é importante para você, é lógico que eu entendo...

-Se não fizer isso, nunca arranjarei um emprego...

Ambos sentiram um aperto no coração.Sabiam bem porque Remo não tinha um emprego, e não era por falta de inteligência

-O que eu estou dizendo –Balbuciou a garota –É que você não me procura, você...você até me evita...

-Eu não...

-Eu sinto sua falta, Remo...e você nem mesmo olha pra mim!

Com dificuldades, Remo levantou os olhos.Virou-se para a menina que já não tinha mais os braços cruzados.Encarou aquele par de olhos negros e arrependeu-se "Odeio encarar os olhos dela...devo ter complexo de inferioridade!"

Lia abraçou-o encaixando delicadamente sua cabeça no queixo dele e ficou em silêncio.Remo abraçou-a também.

-Lia...eu só...se algum dia eu cheguei a te evitar...é só porque te amo...tudo o que eu faço em relação a você, é por amor...mas ...eu sou um...

-Eu sei o que você é, Remo!É um garoto maravilhoso e que não percebe isso! –Lia fez uma pausa e baixou os olhos –Eu só achei que nós já tivéssemos superado essa fase...

-Lia, por mais que eu tente impedir, ser o que eu sou sempre irá interferir na minha vida, e você não pode mudar isso!Ninguém pode mudar isso!Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas sempre termina sofrendo com isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.Remo continuou:

-É tudo minha culpa...

-Você não tem culpa de ser o que é!

-Não...mas...sabendo como eu sou, eu nunca devia ter me envolvido com você...agora você está nisso também...

-Remo, não diga isso...

-...eu nunca devia ter me deixado apaixonar por alguém...

-Remo! –Ela falou num tom mais alto, fazendo-o calar-se –Se eu te amo, a culpa não é sua!E eu não deixaria de te amar por você ser o que é!O que importa, é que você me ama!Eu não exijo mais nada de você.

* * *

-Vocês já ouviram a da escada da pirâmide? –Sirius falava com a voz embargada de tanto rir

-De novo não! –Implorou Tiago entre risos –Você já contou essa umas trezentas vezes!

Sirius soluçava de tanto rir, e para completar, havia bebido um pouco mais do que deveria.

-Já?!Hum...eu não conheço mais nenhuma piada...alguém conhece?Ah...então vamos cantar!

Os convidados olhavam-no pasmos

-Pra mim, é o bastante! –Lílian levantou-se furiosa –Boa noite para vocês!

-Hey! –Tiago pôs-se em pé desorientado –Peraí, Lily.... –E suspirou –...mulheres!

* * *

Em um lugar um pouco isolado, os noivos conseguiram encotrar um pouco de paz.

Rafaela sorriu.Taiki olhou-a ternamente

-Enfim casados... –Disse ele

-É –Disse Rafaela pensativa –Você...ficou nervoso na hora?

-Não. –Respondeu Taiki –Nem um pouco nervoso. –Ele sorriu –Diferente de você, não é?Entrou chorando...

-É, fiquei um pouco...

-Está nervosa agora, Srª Rafaela Chang?

A menina não respondeu.Sentou-se na fachada da varanda e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

-Eu te amo...para sempre!

* * *

A festa havia acabado e todos já tinham se retirado para seus quartos.

Só haviam duas pessoas no corredor.Duas pessoas não muito contentes.

-Eu não tenho culpa se o Siriusa bebe demais, Lily!

-Eu sei, Tiago!Mas você dá cabimento às doidices dele!eu passo vergonha por causa de...

-De mim?

-Não, dele! –Lílian trincou os dentes –Felizmente, você não me dá mais motivos para sentir vergonha de você.

-Antes tinha.

-Quando você era um orgulhoso metido, tinha mesmo!E isso era motivo suficiente...

-Mas ainda tem vergonha dos meus amigos!

-Não! –Fez Lílian –A menos que eles esteam b6ebados contando piadas num tom extremamente alto no casamento da minha melhor amiga! –A menina tomou fôlego –Se isso não te importa, saiba que pra mim, é muito importante! –E saiu pisando forte

Tiago correu num gesto impensado pondo-se na frente dela, e depois caindo de joelhos de cabeça baixa.

-Lily, eu não sou mais um orgulhoso metido, a prova disso é que estou aqui de joelhos, eu mudei...pensei que você sabia disso...só...foi...por...você...

Tiago ergueu os olhos suplicantes.Sem palavras, Lílian pôs-se de joelhos também.

-...só porque te amo!

Os lábios dos dois se encontraram.

* * *

N/A:OIE!

Nhai...eu adoro esse capítulo!

**Ana Bya Potter-**Bem aí está o capítulo novo!

Esse capítulo foi escrito quase inteiramente pela minha irmã.Eu só escrevi a parte do Remo e da Lia.O resto, ela não me deixou escrever.

Hum...quando serão a Lily e o Tiago???Hum...muito em breve...

Bem, o próximo capítulo, é o meu preferido até agora...eu ainda estou escrevendo o capítulo 9, então, não sei se o capítulo 6 vai ser o melhor da fic...eu acho que não, mas ele bem divertido...é o melhor dos nove primeiros (na minha opinião), e fui eu quem escrevi, dessa vez, fui eu quem não deixei minha irmã chegar perto.

Bem, eu vou indo!

Bye!

Kisses

Titinha Potter


	6. Surpresa

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 6-Surpresa

Depois do casamento de Rafa e Taiki, Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro voltaram da ilha.

Lílian estava na casa de Tiago.Estava passando uma semana lá, porque seu quarto estava entulhado com os preparativos para o casamento de Petúnia e do porco roliço noivo dela, que aconteceria no sábado, e Lílian descobrira ser alérgica a dentes-de-leão.

A menina tinha que admitir que as últimas semanas haviam sido perfeitas.Primeiro, na casa de Rafa, agora, na casa de Tiago.

Lílian era tratada como uma princesa.Elfos corriam por toda a casa, obedecendo às ordens de Tiago e da Srª.Potter.

Naquele exato momento, ela se encontrava dormindo num quarto que fora especialmente preparado para ela, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.Abriu os olhos lenta e preguiçosamente, mexeu-se na cama e respondeu com a voz ainda um pouco rouca de sono:

-Pode entrar!

Um Tiago atrapalhado entrou no quarto equilibrando nas duas mãos, uma enorme bandeja farta das mais maravilhosas comidas.

-Bom dia, minha Bela Adormecida! –Disse ele, depois de pousar a bandeja na cama de Lílian e beijar-lhe a testa delicadamente.

Fazia três dias que Lílian fora para a casa dele, e era a terceira vez que o garoto fazia isso.

-Eu já disse que não precisa... –Começou ela, mas ele interrompeu.

-Não!Eu adoro fazer isso! –Disse sorrindo –Adoro novidades!Até porque, é bem mais legal tomar café... –Ele fez uma pausa e jogou-se na cama, derramando suco de abóbora –...só nós dois! –Enxugando o suco com um movimento da varinha.

-Você não come mesmo... –Disse Lílian –Aliás, não sei como...isso daqui é maravilhoso...você só come o bolo de chocolate!

-É porque eu estou meio gordinho e estou fazendo dieta...

-Você, gordo?!Bem que você queria ganhar alguns quilinhos, seu magrelo! –E Lílian sorriu –E vem cá, que dieta é essa que só se come bolo d chocolate?

Tiago riu

-Foi um dieta criada pelo Pedro sabe...mas nem essa ele conseguiu manter...mas isso não importa.

Ele passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dela

-Posso dizer que adorei sua camisola?

Lílian arregalou os olhos numa expressão assassina, ele se encolheu e riu da expressão da garota.

-Por favor, não me mate! –Brincou –Às vezes, eu perco controle e falo besteira...andei fazendo estágio com o Sirius...

-Ah, é? –Lílian falou, e em seguida, mudou sua voz para um tom mais doce –E o senhor finalmente aposentou seus pijamas de hipógrifos, Não é?

-Hey! –Fez Tiago –É, foi... –Ele baixou a cabeça –...pra falar a verdade, eu perdi –Disse com um sorrisinho amarelo –Não encontrei quando fui arrumar as malas para voltar da casa de Rafa...

-Ah, meu Merlin!Menino lerdo!

-Não...só um pouquinho...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.Tiago consultou o relógio de pulso e soltou um palavrão sonoro.

-6:50!Vou chegar atrasado no trabalho!

Lílian arregalou os olhos

-Droga!Eu também! –Disse ela

Tiago correu para o seu quarto e Lílian, para o banheiro.Ambos trocaram de roupa rapidamente e aparataram no Ministério da Magia.

* * *

No Departamento de Mistérios, o segundo expediente estava bem mais calmo que o normal. 

-Lily, -Chamou Alice –me empresta uma pena?Preciso anotar uma coisa...

Lílian abriu sua bolsa para procurar uma pena para Alice, e encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho um tanto amassado que ela não lembrava de ter colocado lá.Tirou-o da bolsa, entregou a pena a Alice, e desamarrou o pergaminho.Era um bilhete.

"Não saia daí quando terminar o seu expediente, quero conversar contigo.

Te amo.

Tiago"

"Conversar comigo " pensou Lílian "O que será que aconteceu?"

* * *

Quando deram sete horas da noite, o fim do expediente, Lílian fez o que Tiago pedira, o esperara na porta do Departamento de Mistérios. 

Ele não demorou a chegar

-Oi –Disse ele depois de beijá-la –Vamos?

-Pra onde?Não íamos conversar?

-É, mas não aqui... –Disse ele tirando sua vassoura de um nada.Estava coberta pela capa da invisibilidade.

-Como sua vassoura veio parar aqui?

-Já ouviu falar em "Feitiço Convocatório"?

-Ah... –Fez ela –E para onde vamos?

-Não digo. –Disse ele –É surpresa.

* * *

Antes de irem para o tal lugar surpresa, eles passaram na casa de Tiago para trocar de roupa. 

Lílian colocara um vestido azul-marinho, que contrastava com sua pele muito branca.Em cima, era um estilo corcelet, e a saia era de ponta.Ficou pensando se estaria muito arrumada, mas Tiago dissera que era um lugar para se ir mais arrumado.

Depois de prontos, os dois saíram.

* * *

Chegaram num lugar que Lílian não conhecia.Era uma vila bem simpática.Tiago pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a pela vila, até parar em frente a um enorme restaurante. 

Era um lugar simplesmente lindo.O enorme letreiro de mármore dizia "Monsieur Salonvar" e um homem de terno negro e gravata borboleta com um bigodinho fino e bem escovado introduzia as pessoas ao restaurante.

Eles subiram os três degraus de mármore até chegarem à porta.

-Boa noite, senhores.Vocês têm uma mesa reservada? –Perguntou o homem

-Temos. –Disse Tiago –Uma mesa para dois –Completou

-Oh, certo.Por ali, por favor –O homem conduziu os dois para dentro do restaurante.

Era lindo lá dentro.No centro, havia uma fonte jorrando água, enfeitiçada para não molhar ninguém.Acima dessa fonte, havia um enorme candelabro que iluminava todo o restaurante.Ao redor da fonte, estavam várias mesinhas dispostas organizadamente.Eram cobertas com toalhas de veludo vermelho e cadeiras estofadas no mesmo tom.Na parede oposta à da entrada, havia um balcão com várias esculturas feitas de gelo.

Tiago e Lílian sentaram-se numa mesa mais reservada e outro homem, também de terno e gravata borboleta levou dois cardápios para a mesa.

Tiago fitou Lílian por um instante e sorriu.

-Gostou daqui?

Lílian, que estava lendo o cardápio, levantou os olhos para o namorado.

-É lindo –Disse ela –Mas é meio caro, não é? –Disse a menina indicando o cardápio.

Tiago revirou os olhos

-Tanto faz –Disse ele –Como foi o seu dia?

-Foi calmo... –Disse Lílian –Acho que pela primeira vez na vida, não foi corrido, nem houve nada errado... e o seu, como foi?

-Normal –Respondeu Tiago –Só descobri que no quartel general tem uma velha gagá que consta como aposentada há anos, mas insiste em trabalhar, e que me conheceu hoje, e me chama de "cuti-cuti"...

Lílian não conseguiu conter o riso

-Logo quando a onda dos apelidos estava passando... –Lamentou-se Tiago –...logo quando o pessoal estava descobrindo meu nome... chega essa... essa... essa velha gagá, e corta meu barato...

-Mas Tiago... –Começou Lílian, mas foi interrompida pelo garçom que acabara de chegar

-Gostariam de pedir os pratos agora?

-Pode ser, Lily? –Perguntou Tiago

-Claro –Disse ela

Eles pediram os pratos e o garçom se retirou deixando-os novamente à sós.

-Mas, Tiago... –Começou ela novamente eu ia dizendo...você disse que queria conversar no bilhete, não foi?

-Foi –Confirmou ele

-Sobre o quê?

Tiago ficou em silêncio

-Quer dizer, -Ela continuou –não viemos para este restaurante super caro para você me perguntar como foi o meu dia, não é verdade?

Ele balançou a cabeça lenta e afirmativamente.

-Então... –Ela ainda continuou –...está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Tiago levantou os olhos antes baixos, e abriu _aquele_ sorriso.

-Você tem razão, Lily –Disse ele –Eu não te trouxe aqui para te perguntar como foi o seu dia –Ele fez uma pausa e continuou –Mas também não está acontecendo nada...eu vim para te perguntar outra coisa...

Ele parou e a fitou,Depois baixou os olhos e contemplou suas próprias mãos por alguns segundos, como quem hesitava algo.

-Essa coisa... –Ele continuou –...é algo de extrema importância...pelo menos, pra mim.

Ele parou novamente.

-Pode dizer –encorajou Lílian

Ele levantou o olhar para ela novamente.Dessa vez, fitando-a bem nos olhos cor de esmeralda.Aquele brilho nos olhos dela pareceu encorajá-lo.

-Eu vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo... e depois de Rafa e Taiki... –Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho de dentro do bolso do paletó e abriu-a.Dentro, estava um delicado anel com um inconfundível diamante.O queixo de Lílian despencou _–Casa comigo?_

_

* * *

_

N/A:Oi!

Esse é meu capítulo preferido até agora, com certeza.

Tiaguinhu é muito lindoooooo!

Gente, esse novo apelido do Tiago (cuti-cuti) foi dado pela Marmaduke Scarlet.Ela me deu essa idéia por review, e eu achei perfeita.E coloquei aí.Thank you, Marmaduke Scarlet!

**Gaby-** Ah, então você gosta do Sirius?E quem não gosta, não é?Ele é muito gatinho.Quer dizer...cachorrinho...hehehe

Você acha Rafa e Taiki fofos?Minha irmã adora eles.Às vezes eu acho que ela até gosta mais da Rafaela do que da Lílian...

Eu também leio algumas fics sem comentar...U.ú...é que eu leio tantas que esqueço de comentar em algumas.Mas estou sempre tentando lembrar...U.ú...

**MaH ClArInHa D- **Sim, o Tiago é mesmo muuuuito perfeito.Também achei lindo quando ele caiu de joelhos... minha irmã não escreve muito, mas quando escreve, escreve o Tiaguito muito fofo (foi ela quem escreveu essa parte)...ela viajou, está fazendo um tour pelo sul do país, e agora eu estou escrevendo a fic sozinha até ela voltar...que xaudadex dela...

Que bom que você está achando legal!

Bem, o próximo capítulo é bem legalzinho...sem muitas novidades...

Bem, eu já vou indo

Byeeee!

Beijocas estaladas

Titinha Potter


	7. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 7-Eu faria qualquer coisa por você

Tiago ficara radiante com o "sim" de Lílian, e agora, andava cantarolando pela casa.Insistiu para que a menina ficasse na sua casa, mesmo depois do casamento de Petúnia, mas é claro, que ela disse que não.Mas isso não baixou o astral dele.Afinal, hoje ele iria para sua primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

Foi um dos primeiros a chegar na sede, sentou-se e ficou esperando ansiosamente pelo resto do grupo.

Sirius também não demorou a chegar.Ele também achava aquela idéia da Ordem muito legal.E segundo ele, uma desculpa para liquidar a família dele.

Com o tempo, várias pessoas foram chegando.Logo Remo e Pedro se reuniram aos dois.Só faltavam Lílian, Rafa e Taiki chegarem, quando alguém chamou a atenção dos quatro.

-Meninos! –Quatro cabeças giraram na direção da voz –Há quanto tempo!

Tiago deixou escapar um palavrão baixinho

-Louise?! –Disse Sirius –O que você está fazendo aqui na Ordem?

-Ora, Sirius!Eu faço parte da Ordem! –Disse a menina.Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha e seus olhos passeavam pelos quatro garotos até parar em Tiago –Tudo bom, Tiago?

-Tudo –Respondeu ele

-Eu não sabia que vocês eram da Ordem –Ela continuou –Que coisa boa, não?

-É...é...pois é, né? –Diziam os quatro

-Tem algo errado?Vocês estão tão estranhos...

-Não...nada errado não... –Continuaram dizendo eles

-Hum, sei –Disse ela como quem duvidava –Bem, eu vou lá dentro...podem estar precisando de mim... –E saiu

Sirius Remo e Pedro olharam todos na mesma hora, para Tiago.

-Tô lascado... –Choramingou ele

As três cabeças balançaram afirmativamente, concordando com o amigo, e três mãos direitas deram tapinhas nas costas de Tiago.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, chegaram Lílian, Rafa e Taiki, e a reunião começou.

Foram discutidos vários assuntos.A Ordem tinha espiões, aurores, curandeiros...de tudo um pouco.

Tiago ouvia atento a cada palavra, e os olhos de Sirius chegavam a brilhar.Remo e Lílian pareciam bastante interessados.Rafa e Taiki também.Já Pedro, parecia um tanto angustiado toda vez que Dumbledore citava as vantagens da Ordem.

* * *

A reunião terminou uma hora e meia depois e os sete amigos se reuniram mais uma vez no Três vassouras para conversar.Desta vez, Pedro estava presente.

-Como foi a Lua de mel? –Perguntou Sirius a Rafaela e Taiki sem cerimônia alguma

-Como você é conveniente! –Ironizou Remo

-Ah, que besteira! –Disse Sirius e voltou a encarar Rafaela e Taiki como quem esperava uma resposta

-Hã... –Fez Taiki –...foi legal...

-Legal?! –Disse Sirius –Pra onde vocês foram?Ficaram em que hotel?O que fizeram de tão legal lá?

-Sirius, cala a boca! –Disse Remo.Pedro riu baixinho –e aí, pessoal?E as novidades?

-Você parece mais feliz do que da última vez –Disse Tiago

-É...digamos que eu estou.

-Se dando bem com a Lia, hã? –Disse Pedro dando leves cotoveladas nas costelas de Remo.

-É...também...

-Alguma novidade entre vocês? –Perguntou Sirius com as sobrancelhas erguidas

-Nada especial...

-Hum, sei... –Disse Sirius –...você dizia a mesma coisa sobre as luas cheias...

-Fale baixo! –Implorou Remo

-Certo, certo!

Ninguém falou por alguns segundos

-Ora, não é possível que ninguém tenha novidades! –Disse Rafaela –Sempre tem alguém que tem... hoje não pode ser diferente, né?Sirius, Remo...Pedro? –os três balançaram a cabeça negativamente –Tiago, Lily? –Eles se entreolharam e fizeram o mesmo que Sirius, Remo e Pedro –Têm certeza, vocês dois?

Lílian percebeu o olhar de Rafaela em direção ao anel com o diamante na sua mão esquerda.Olhou de esguelha para Tiago.Ele também parecia ter percebido que Rafa notara.

-Bem... –Começou ele –...pra falar a verdade...nós...

-Sim? –Disse Rafaela –Diga!

-Bem...nós... –Continuou Tiago e olhou para Lílian num pedido de socorro mudo.Estava visivelmente desconcertado. –Nós temos uma novidade...

-E qual é ela? –Insistiu Rafaela

Lílian estava começando a achar aquela cena levemente engraçada.

-Bem...nós... –Continuou ele –...nós...Lily?

-Continue, querido. –Disse Lílian

Tiago lançou um olhar zangado a ela

-Bem, nós estávamos pensando sobre hã, bem, nós dois –Tiago aprecia escolher as palavras –E, bem, notamos que já vínhamos namorando há algum tempo, então...er, bem...decidimos...

Mas antes de Tiago terminar a frase, o queixo de Sirius caiu.

-Vocês vão se casar?! –Disse ele

-Bem, é. –Respondeu Tiago

-Você deve estar brincando!Eu não acredito! –Disse Sirius parecendo ainda bastante incrédulo com aquela estória.

-Bem, não estamos brincando. –Disse Lílian

-Bem, nesse caso... –Começou Sirius –Tiago, posso ficar com o seu quarto?

-Hein?! –Fez Tiago

-Ora, você vai se mudar, não é?Deixe de ser egoísta!

-Não.Meu quarto é meu!

-Seu mesquinho! –Disse Sirius –Mas tudo bem...eu sou o padrinho do primeiro filho!

-Então eu quero ser o padrinho do segundo filho! –Disse Remo

-Eu e Taiki seremos madrinha e padrinho do terceiro! –Disse Rafaela

-E eu do quarto! –Gritou Pedro como se aquilo fosse uma divertida brincadeira.

-Quê?! –Lílian pronunciou-se –Vocês devem estar brincando!Eu não vou ter quatro filhos!

-Ah, Lílian... –Fez Pedro –Eu quero...

-Psiu! –Fez Lílian –E tem mais!E se algum dia, eu tiver um filho, _eu_ escolho o padrinho ou madrinha!

-Certo, mas se um dia...

-Calado, Sirius! –Disse Lílian –Vamos mudar de assunto?

-Deixa eu ficar com o seu quarto?

Tiago revirou os olhos, mas não pôde evitar que um pequeno sorriso maroto, que insistia em aparecer, se formasse bem no cantinho de sua boca.

* * *

Eram 7:30h da noite.Lílian e Tiago estavam na casa dela.

Lílian já contara a seus pais sobre seus planos, e a Srª Evans não fizera objeção.O Sr.Evans não gostara muito da idéia no começo, mas depois, acabou concordando.Petúnia, (para a felicidade e salvação de Lílian) não estava em casa, por isso, ainda não sabia.

Tiago e Lílian estavam no jardim, sentados num banquinho branco entre as lindas flores que Petúnia costumava cultivar.

A lua crescente no céu iluminava os dois.

-Você viu quem entrou para a Ordem? –Perguntou Lílian

-Quem?

-A insuportável McCracken!

-Ah, eu vi... –Tiago riu

-Será que ela ainda não percebeu que aquele cabelo cheio de poção pra mudar a cor está terrível?!

Tiago não respondeu, parecia estar distante.

-Tiago... –Continuou Lílian

-O quê –Disse ele

-Você tem certeza de que quer se casar?

-Absoluta –Respondeu Tiago e fitou-a carinhosamente –E por que a senhorita está me perguntando isso?

-Nada...

-Escuta, Lily...eu te amo.Faria qualquer coisa por você. –Disse ele e os dois se encararam –Qualquer coisa.

* * *

N/A:Oie!

Bem, aí está o capítulo 7!Um capítulo curtinho...mas eu gosto dele.

**Gaby- **É vero, o Tiago é muito lindo mesmo.

**Jessy-** Hum...é um bom raciocínio, o seu...não posso dizer mais nada a respeito...

Bem, talvez sua irmã em um pouquinho de razão...

Gentxi, se eu esqueci alguém, me perdoem, mas o ffnet simplesmente, quando eu coloco em Books-Harry Potter, ele não abre.Então, essas reviwes, eu vi por e-mail.Se tiver alguém que tenha mandado, e não tenha chegado no meu e-mail ainda, e eu não coloquei aqui, me desculpem, no próximo capítulo, eu prometo que coloco, ok?

Estou desesperada com esse ffnet sem abrir.Se a próxima atualização atrasar, é por causa disso, viu, gente?

Ai, e agora, como eu faço para ler as fics que eu estava acompanhando?Ai, meu Deus!

Se esse negócio num abrir...

Bem, eu tenho que ir, people!

Xauzinhu!

Titinha Potter


	8. A cruel realidade

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 8-A cruel realidade

Já fazia um mês e meio que Tiago pedira Lílian em casamento.

Neste instante, os dois estavam na mansão Potter, com Julianne, cuidando dos preparativos para o casamento.

A Srª Potter estava mais entusiasmada com o casamento do que os próprios noivos.Ela andava por toda a casa (que neste dia, estava cheia) preparando e organizando tudo.

Uma bruxa baixinha e gordinha que andava de uma maneira engraçada com uma prancheta debaixo do braço, dirigiu-se a Lílian e Tiago.

-Bom dia! –Disse ela

Tiago, que estava de costas para a bruxa, virou-se

-Ah, oi Madame Loumey! –Disse ele com um sorriso.

-Ol�, querido!Me chama de Lulu, ok?Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Mas antes que Tiago respondesse, a bruxa desatou a falar

-Que cor vocês preferem para as paredes da igreja, azul, branco, rosa ou bege?

-Hã...branco? –Disse Lílian.

Tiago concordou com a cabeça enquanto a bruxa anotava algo na prancheta.

-E os detalhes das paredes, azul, rosa ou bege? –Perguntou ela

-Bege –Respondeu Tiago

-Hem...dourado ou prateado?

-Dourado –Respondeu Lílian

-Bancos beges ou marrons?

-Beges –Respondeu Lílian novamente

-E as flores da decoração, rosas, tulipas, begônias, ou dentes-de-leão?

-Er...podem ser lírios? –Perguntou Tiago

A bruxa levantou os olhos para ele e levou a pena ao queixo.

É...pode.

Ela parou subitamente e olhou para o horizonte com os olhos.Pareceu ligeiramente distante.Extremamente estranha.Depois de algum tempo assim, sacudiu a cabeça, endireitou a prancheta e pareceu voltar ao normal.Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam confusos.

-O que foi isso? –Perguntou Lílian baixinho a Tiago.

-Coisa de ornamentadora... –Respondeu ele, mas não parecia ter muita certeza disso.

-Ora, querem me ouvir? –Falou Madame Loumey –Toalhas pro banheiro rosas ou azuis?

-Hãm...rosa... –Respondeu Lílian

-Certo.Por enquantoé só. –Disse a bruxa –Volto depois para discutirmos a recepção! –Gritou já longe dos dois.

-Mulherzinha sem juízo... –Comentou Tiago

-Crianças!

-Era a mãe de Tiago que estava passando por um grande número de elfos que carregavam toalhas

-_Crianças_, mãe! –Protestou Tiago

-Hora do almoço –Declarou a Srª Potter ignorando o comentário do filho –Tiaguinho, Madame Luomey já veio...?

-Já –Respondeu o garoto

-Oh!Eu disse para ela me esperar!Eu tinha idéias maravilhosas para a decoração!

Uma bruxa alta e magra com o cabelo arrumado e uma maquiagem super bem feita vinha se aproximando deles.Ela andava de postura ereta, pé ante pá.Era visivelmente uma bruxa de classe.usava uma enxarpe azul-marinho enlaçada nos braços, que contrastava com o vestido branco que ia até o joelho.

-Ah, Lorena! –Disse Julianne –Qye prazer em vê-la novamente!

A bruxa sorriu amigavelmente

-O prracerr é todo meu, JulianneÉ uma honrra! –Disse ela –Eu poderria verr a noiva?

A Srtª Potter virou-se para Lílian e Tiago

-Queridos, conheçam Mademoiselle Monair!

-Horra, eu crreio que já conheço Tiago, cerrto?O conheci no velórrio de sua mãe, Julianne! –Disse ela –É bom vê-lo mais feliz do que naquele terrrível dia, querrido –Acrescentou ela para Tiago.

A bruxa parou e olhou para Lílian

-Esta é a noiva? –Perguntou

A Srª Potter acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Mademoiselle Monair sorriu e foi até Lílian.

-Cabelos ruivos... –Murmurou ela –Hum...isso pode favorrecerr o arranjo, fica conrrastante...hum...olhos verdes...a maquiagem serrá naturralmente leve...hum...cerrto, Julianne.Já posso terr uma idéia.Só prreciso verr as corres do vestido.

Ótimo! –Disse a Srª Potter e as duas saíram conversando

Lílian olhou para Tiago.

-Ela vai fazer seu cabelo e maquiagem –explicou ele antes que ela perguntasse –é conhecida na sociedade como uma das melhores maquiadoras do país.

-Ela é francesa?

-Bem, pra falar a verdade, não.Nasceu aqui.Era vizinha de infância da minha mãe.Mas foi fazer um curso de beleza na França, e voltou pensando que era francesa. –Lílian arregalou os olhos –Não repare –Continuou Tiago –Ninguém aqui é muito normal...

* * *

Depois de almoçar, Lílian subiu para um quarto onde uma bruxa do nariz torto a esperava coberta por fitas métricas, tesouras e alfinetes.Ao lado dela, flutuava um manequim branco sem cabeça.

-Boa tarde, querida –Disse a bruxa com um sorriso simpático –Eu sou Miss Neil, e eu –A bruxa apontou para si mesma com os dedos indicadores –Vou fazer seu vestido!Pode entrar!

Lílian caminhou até a bruxa.Ela pegou uma fia métrica e mediu a cintura de Lílian.Marcou com um traço a fita, e enlaçou a cintura do manequim ao lado.Lílian viu Miss Neil puxar a fita até chegar no ponto marcado.Agora o manequim tinha a cintura do tamanho da de Lílian.A costureira mediu a altura, a distância do ombro para o braço e enquanto estava medindo a perna, um barulho estrondoso veio do jardim.

-Oh! –Fez Miss Neil

-O que foi? –Perguntou Lílian

-Nada, querida... –Disse ela simpática –Só me furei com um alfinete...

Mas havia um grande tumulto nos corredores e nas escadas.

-Com licença –Disse Lílian e dirigiu-se para fora do quarto.

-Mas, querida...

-Ah...espera só um minuto, por favor? –Pediu Lílian e saiu pelo enorme corredor tumultuado, desceu pela escada branca principal e encontrou Tiago no Saguão de Entrada parecendo uma tanto apreensivo.

-Tiago! –Disse ela indo até ele

Ao vê-la, a expressão do rapaz piorou

-Ah, não, Lily!Volta lá pra dentro, vai? –Disse ele

-O que está acon... – Mas o olhar de Lílian parou num grupo de Comensais no jardim torturando um bruxo de longos cabelos verdes –Ah, não!De novo, não! –Ela olhou para Tiago –O que eles querem agora?

-Não sei... –Disse Tiago, puxou Lílian para mais perto e disse baixinho em seu ouvido –Estou tentando fazer com que eles não e notem...mandaram todos ficarem parados, então estou tentando ir na cozinha sem chamar muita atenção...

-Mas...por que você quer ir na cozinha? –Perguntou Lílian baixinho

-Porque preciso falar com Sirius para que ele chame o pessoal da Ordem!E como eles não podem me ver fazendo isso, e o lugar mais perto daqui em que eles não podem me ver é a cozinha, estou indo pra lá.

-Ah...

-Agora vem comigo.

Os dois seguiram lenta e disfarçadamente até a cozinha.Ao chegarem l�, Lílian deparou-se com vários elfos imóveis, todos com os olhos arregalados.Alguns tremiam de leve, outros choravam baixinho.Uma elfa em particular soltava guinchos altos enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

-Não se assustem com isso –Sibilou Tiago para os elfos –Eles vieram num dia péssimo para eles.A casa está cheia!Acho que não sabiam...só devem ter percebido a besteira que tinham feito quando já haviam começado.

Tiago tirou um espelho de dentro do bolso, e sibilou "Sirius" para el.O rosto de Sirius apareceu no espelho ao invés de refletir o rosto de Tiago.

-Oi! –Disse o rosto sorridente de Sirius –Tudo beleza?

-Tudo péssimo! –Disse Tiago –Mas eu explico depois!Chame quem puder da Ordem e venham para a minha casa, agora!Quanto mais rápido, melhor, ok?

-Por que?

-O Voldemort e os capangas dele estão aqui, e Dyphano está sendo torturado

-Comensais e Voldemort de novo?E...Dyphano aquele das plantas doidonas?

-Sirius, não importa!Só venha logo!

-Certo!Até daqui a pouco!

E o rosto de Sirius sumiui do espelho, que voltou a refletir o rosto de Tiago.

Ele olhou para Lílian

-Ele vieram numa péssima hora!

E um pequeno sorrisinho de triunfo se abriu em seus lábios.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Sirius chegou com Remo, Frank, Alice, Andrômeda, Quim Shackelbolt e Norman Button, um bruxo bastante experiente, companheiro de Moody.Era calvo, e tinha um nariz que lembrava ligeiramente um tomate.Foi Norman quem armou o plano de ataque deles.

-Ok, então está decidido –Dizia Norman –Já que somos oito, e eles são 7, com o Voldemort, Lílian não precisa ir.

Lílian abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Norman não lhe deu atenção e continuou

-Portanto, Lílian... –Disse ele e o grupo se entreolhou –...nos dê cobertura quando precisarmos, ok?Você entra se acontecer algo a algum de nós.

E os sete componentes da Ordem deixaram Lílian para trás invadindo o jardim da casa dos Potter.A expressão surpresa dos Comensais deixou claro que eles não esperavam por aquilo.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Frank, Alice e Quim duelavam com os Comensais, enquanto Norman se encarregava de Voldemort.É claro que Norman estava levando a pior, mas pelo menos, mantia Voldemort ocupado enquanto os outros duelavam com os Comensais.

Sirius nocauteou seu oponente e foi ajudar Norman com Voldemort.Mas mal lançara um feitiço no terrível bruxo e foi estuporado.Lílian achou que fosse a hora de "dar cobertura",Voldemort estava prestes a lançar um feitiço em Norman, quando ela lançou-lhe um "Impedimenta" pelas costas.De repente, todos os Comensais e Voldemort pararam de duelar.Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

-Sangue-ruim insolente! –Disse Voldemort –Vai ter o que merece!

-Não! –Disse Tiago

-Prefere morrer no lugar dela? –Perguntou Voldemort com um sorrisinho desdenhoso

-Prefiro!

-Oh, realmente tocante, Potter –Fingiu o bruxo –Mas eu não costumo fazer a vontade das minhas vítimas...mas não se preocupe!Se quiser, não precisa ver ela sofrer! –Disse Voldeort ainda desdenhoso.Um raio vermelho saiu da sua varinha, e Tiago caiu desfalecido no chão.Ninguém mais duelava, todos assistiam à cena.

Lílian sentiu um vontade desesperada de agredir Voldemort com suas próprias mãos, mas sabia que seria suicídio.

-Vamos ver...hum...quem será o próximo? –Dizia Voldemort e virou-se para Norman –Você já fez demais, por hoje...até me surpreendeu...mas vai ter que parar por aqui... –Todos os presentes prenderam a respiração.Pareciam adivinhar o que vinha a seguir –...Avada Kedavra!

O corpo sem vida de Norman caiu no chão

-Vamos embora –Disse Voldemort a seus Comensais –Não há mais nada para fazermos aqui!

* * *

Meia hora depois, Sirius e Tiago acordaram.Remo ficara lá com Lílian.Quim, Frank, Alice e Andrômeda já haviam voltado para suas casas.

-O que aconteceu depois que me estuporaram? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto Lílian atirava-se no pescoço de Tiago.

-Ele matou Norman... –Disse Remo de cabeça baixa

-Ele fez o quê! –Exclamou Tiago –Mas por que razão?Pra quê?

-Por prazer? –Arriscou Remo –Ele não parece hesitar em acabar com as pessoas que se postam no seu caminho...

Os quatro suspiraram.

Quatro suspiros temerosos e sem esperança.

* * *

N/A:

Oi pessoal!

Bem, eu vou logo me desculpando pela demora...quer dizer...pela falta de capítulos no último fim de semana...

Não.Eu não viajei no Carnaval, só passei o fim de semana numa praia sem computador...mas a falta de pc também não foi o motivo, porque eu podia ter postado na setxa-feira...

Bem, o problema foi que meu pc pegou um vírus chamado Cavalo de Tróia, que simplesmente, não abria o computador.Isso aconteceu na quinta feira, e eu só tive meu computadorzinhu quiliduxo de volta na segunda-feira...

Foram quatro dias terríveis, aterrorizantes e angustiantes pra mim, mas...eu consegui sobreviver e voltar a postar a fic normalmente.

Bem, vamos aos comentários:

**Gabizinha Black-**Ah, Gaby!Então você se cadastrou no ffnet?Que legal!

Sim, T/L é um dos casais mais fofos da face da certeza.Que bom que você gosta de Rafa/Taiki...eles me passam tanta tranqüilidade...eu imagino o Taiki, aqueles garotos bem calminhos que dá vontade de colocar no colo, e a Rafa, mais ou menos assim também, bem relaxada...bemo oposto da Lily...

**Tetepotter-**Ah, então você começou a ler a fic no Beco DiagonalÉ verdade, aqui está mais atualizado, porque eu tive uns probleminhas com o BD...ele não estava abrindo no meu computador, e depois o ffnet não abriu, e como eu copio daqui pra passar pra l�, no BD, ficaram duas semanas sem atualizações.

Bem, para você postar a sua fic aquié só se cadastrar e no seu menu, ir em "Create Story" depois que tiver feito o upload do capítulo no "Chapter Manager".

Pra postar a sua fic no BDé só escrever como se fosse qualquer outro tópico...normalmente...pelo menos, eu faço assim...se tiver outro jeito, eu não sei...Oó

**Nath Mansur-**Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo!

Bem, foi meio atrasadinho, mas aí está o capítulo 8!

**Nath Lupin-**Nowssa, me emocionei com a sua review!

Ai quirida, você não é a única que gostaria de seqüestrar o Tiaguito...eu faria o mesmo se ele fosse uma pessoa...hum...concreta e...hum...menos abstrata...U.ú...Matar a Lily!Calma!Nós podemos tentar no diálogo primeiro, depois, ameaçar, só no último caso, bem extremo, nós matamos, ok?

(Titinha ficando vermelha)

O anel de noivado é na mão direitaé?Eu num sabia naum... (ficando mais vermelha)...pensei que fosse na esquerda...desculpem gente...

Hehehe...

Bem...eu vou indo...espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews, please!

Beijoquinhaixxx

Titinha Potter


	9. Até que a morte os separe

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 9-Até que a morte os separe

Toc!Toc!Toc!

Nenhuma resposta

Toc!Toc!...Bum!

-Estou dormindo! –Berrou Lílian no auge do desespero

-Deixa de manha e abre logo a porta! –Falara uma voz conhecida feminina

-Ra...Rafa?

-É, eu estava aqui, mas você não quis abrira porta e agora estou me mandando...

A porta se abriu um braço puxou Rafaela para dentro enquanto com o outro braço Lílian fechava a porta com a mesma rapidez com que abrira.

Rafaela se equilibrou sobre os saltos dos próprios sapatos para não cair ao ser puxada e em seguida, cruzou os braços à frente do peito ao examinar Lílian: a amiga estava com os cabelos desalinhados, olhos vermelhos, e ainda vestia a camisola lilás de seda e meias cor-de-rosa com o desenho de um coelhinho lilás que mexia os olhos.

-Lílian... –Disse Rafaela num tom reprovador –Caso você tenha tido uma amnésia repentina, eu tenho o dever de lhe lembrar de que são 5:30h da manhã...você se casa hoje, às 11h!Logo, arranjou uma péssima hora para dar o seu showzinho de manha...

-Não é manha!Eu nunca fui manhosa... -Lílian baixou os olhos desesperada e nem entendia por que –Eu estava ansiosa demais...Rafa...eu estou perdida!Eu...não...posso...me casar! –E desatou a chorar.

Rafaela olhou a amiga com carinho e sentou-se a seu lado na cama.Em seguida abraçou-a forte, alisando os cabelos da sua nucacom quem acalma uma criança.

-Está nervosa, é normal...eu também fiquei.

-É sério! –Disse Lílian soltando-a –Não sei o que fazer...como agir!

-Você ama Tiago, certo? –Perguntou Rafaela olhando bem fundo nos olhos da amiga.

-Mais do que tudo! –Respondeu Lílian sem desviar o olhar

-Pois enxugue essa lágrimas, porque ele também te ama e está desesperado por você não abrir essa porta...Vai tomar banho que eu vou mandar a maquiadora francesa entrar e direi a Tiago que está tudo bem.

-Ela não é francesa –Disse Lílian não conseguindo conter o sorriso ao recordar a figura da bruxa esbelta com sotaque francês.

-Não!Ah!Mandarei que ela entre!

* * *

-Nh�! –Fez Sirius –Qual é a da Lílian?

-Vou ter que desmarcar o casamento! –Falou Tiago com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro que comprimia sobre o rosto numa ação que lembrava uma tentativa de suicídio por asfixia –Se ela não queria se casar, era só ter dito, poxa...eu num ia ficar chateado...

-Não precisa desmarcar nada –falou Taiki que chegara apressado –Rafa conseguiu falar com ela...faze-la dar sinais de vida...

-E aí? –Tiago atirou longe o travesseiro que comprimiu sobre o rosto e levantou-se da cama de um pulo olhando esperançoso para Taiki.

-Não precisa se preocupar...segundo Rafa, ela está em sã consciência e disse que vai se casar sim...

-Graças a Merlin! –Tiago jogou-se novamente na cama com uma expressão de alívio

-Então eu vou indo –Disse Taiki –Até mais tarde vocês dois...boa sorte, Tiago!

* * *

-Os garotos estão lá embaixo –Declarou Rafaela animada afastando as cortinas da janela.

-Onde? –Precipitou-se Lílian para perto dela –Tiago está l�?

-Tá sim, mas nem venha, mocinha! –Disse Rafaela tangendo Lílian para longe da janela –Ninguém pode ver a noiva antes dela entrar na igreja!

-E todos podem ver meu noivo antes de mim! –Resmungou Lílian

-Imagina Tiago olhando pra você no altar, Lily. –Disse Rafaela levando-a para frente do espelho.

Lílian admirou sua imagem num vestido branco encorpado e de saia armada, com um decote abaixo dos ombros e flores bordadas na parte do tronco.usava luvas curtas e um colar fino de pérolas justo no pescoço.O cabelo, preso em um coque, tinha pequenas flores brancas que também acompanhavam os lírios do buquê e a maquiagem escondia as sardas em seu rosto.

-Ele vai pensar que trocaram a noiva dele –Riu Lílian

-Sem exageros –Rafaela torceu o nariz –Eu vou indo me juntar aos outro padrinhos...ah!Você não sai daqui até a sua hora chegar!

Lílian fez que sim com um aceno da cabeça.

-Está linda...mal posso ver a hora de você entrar na igreja!

Lílian sorriu e Rafaela deixou o quarto

-Rafa! –Disse Lílian colocando a cabeça do lado de fora do quarto

-Quê?

-Obrigada...

-Não precisa agradecer, Lily!

* * *

Todos esperavam ansiosos na igreja.Tiago já estava no altar.Os padrinhos já estavam nas suas posições.A mãe de Tiago chorava enxugando as lágrimas num lencinho branco com flores bordadas.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

Na frente vinham Tonks, carregando uma cestinha cheia de pétalas de flores.Rafaela viu Tiago cruzar os dedos e coloc�-los no bolso, torcendo para que a menina não derrubasse nada.E ao lado dela, vinha Gui Weasley como pajem carregando uma almofada branca onde se encontravam as alianças.

Atrás dos dois, vinha Lílian e seu pai, o Sr.Leonard Chang que parecia surpreso com tanta gente estranha que ele não conhecia.Já Lílian, que, naturalmente, conhecia todos, entrou séria, seus olhos passeavam pelos convidados e ela continuava séria.Mas então, eles pararam em Tiago, e revelaram um brilho digno de duas esmeraldas, e a menina sorriu.ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Os soluços da SrªPotter aumentaram quando Lílian chegou ao altar.Tonks agarrou o braço de Gui e puxou-o para o lado dos padrinhos.O menino tentava se desvencilhar da mão dela, mas a garota parecia disposta a passar o resto da cerimônia agarrada ao braço dele.

Depois do "sim" de Lílian e Tiago, os dois se beijaram.Selando o casamento, depois da troca de alianças.

Tonks olhou de esguelha para Gui e sorriu marota.Agarrou-o pela cabeça e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha direita.O menino corou e arregalou os olhos para a garota.

* * *

A recepção estava acontecendo no enorme jardim da mansão dos Potter.

Tudo estava incrivelmente impecável.

Todas as mesinhas dispostas organizadamente pelo jardim tinham um arranjo de flores, e todo o jardim estava repleto de lírios.

A SrªPotter já parara de chorar e agora, conversava animadamente com os pais de Lílian.A SrªMarissa Evans segurava um aparelho de celular e indicava um botão com um telefone verde para a SrªPotter que parecia bastante interessada.

Depois das fotos, os sete amigos sentaram-se numa mesa para conversar.

-Então... –Começou Pedro –Quando vão partir o bolo?

-Eles vão esperar você sair, senão, não sobra pra ninguém –Disse Sirius.

Pedro fez um biquinho emburrado

-Vocês não acham estranho? –Indagou Remo

-O quê? –Perguntou Sirius

-Lílian e Tiago... –Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele –Não...quero dizer...vocês dois...quem diria, hein!Se dissessem isso à Lily há quatro anos atrás, que isso estaria acontecendo agora, ela provavelmente mandaria internar essa pessoas no St.Mungus por tempo integral.

Todos riram, até Lílian.

-Não posso negar –Disse ela

-Que bom que você mudou de opinião! –Disse Tiago

* * *

A festa já estava no fim.

Vários convidados já haviam ido embora, só ficando Rafa, Taiki, Sirius e Remo.Andrômeda estava se despedindo da SrªPotter com Tonks, que caíra no lago de Cascudinha, tentando agarrar a tartaruga.

-Acho que nós vamos indo também –Disse Rafaela abraçada a Taiki

-Eu também –Disse Remo

-Eu vou ficar –Disse Sirius –Ajudar a abrir os presentes, sabe?

-Não vai, não! –Disse Tiago –Você sempre carrega o plástico de bolhinhas

-T�, então eu vou embora! –Disse Sirius com fingido desgosto –Fique com o seu plásticode bolhinhas!

E o rapaz dirirgiu-se a uma enorme motocicleta preta no meio da rua.

-Até mais! –Gritou ele de lá –E olha lá no que vão fazer aí sozinhos!Lílian fez uma careta e Sirius arrancou na motocicleta que fazia um barulho ensurdecedor.

Tiago e Lílian ficaram em silêncio até o barulho do motor da motocicleta sumir.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.Tiago abraçou Lílian por trás e beijou seu pescoço delicadamente.

-Cansada? –Perguntou ele

A brisa balançava os cabelos dos dois, deixando a franja dele cobrindo seus olhos parcialmente

-Um pouco... –Respondeu ela sorrinso

-Como você se sente sendo a SrªPotter?

-Hum...é estranho...mas é ótimo...entende?

-Hum...quase...

Os dois riram.

Tiago envolveu-a pela cintura em seus braços enquanto Lílian enlaçava os dela no pescoço dele e os dois se beijavam.

A idéia de estarem casados era extremamente reconfortante.A partir dessa data, eles estariam juntos...até que a morte os separe.

* * *

N/A:Oiiiii!

Então...o que acharam?

Hehehe...eu acho que podia ter ficado melhor...fiquei com raiva de mim mesma quando escrevi esse capítulo...acho que devia ter sido mais...sei l�!

Bem,

**Marmaduke Scarlet-**Hum...Sissi?...sei...kkk gostei dessa…

Você acha que eu melhorei em cenas de ação?AAAAHHHHHHH que boooommmmmm que você achou isso!Nhai...ce num sabe como eu fico feliz!Sim, porque eu odeio escrever cenas de ação.É tão complicated...

Sim, é verdade, eles excluíram a Lily...tadinha...mas, bem...ela teve sua minúscula participação em dar um quase insignificante "Impedimenta" no Voldie, né?Aulinhas com a Lucy Liu de kung-fu?Hey!Seria interessante! Então ela poderia liquidar todos aqueles que foram injustos com ela!Sim, ela realizaria um sonho...hehhehe...

Bem, people...eu vou indo...essa semana quase ficava sem atualização por causa do meu pc porkeróide que só pega internet quando quer...aff...mas, bem...aqui está o capítulo 9...espero que tenham gostado!

Beijinhuxxx!

Xauuuu

Titinha Potter


	10. Contando as novidades

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 10-Contando novidades

Alguns raios de sol entravam pelas enormes portas de vidro da varanda iluminando o quarto do hotel em Paris.

Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente.Tiago dormia ao seu lado.Um dos braços dele a enlaçava pela cintura.

Lílian afastou delicadamente o braço do marido e levantou-se da cama sem fazer barulho.

Trocou a camisola de seda por uma saia preta e uma blusa azul.Calçou suas botas e começou a dirigir-se à porta.

Para onde você pensa que vai? –Ela ouviu a vos rouca de Tiago de quem acabara de acordar

Lílian voltou-se para ele e sorriu

Bem, eu pretendia ver se já serviram o café da manhã –Respondeu ela.

Tiago consultou o relógio de pulso, que naquele instante, estava em cima do criado mudo.

8;30hs –Declarou ele –Provavelmente, já serviram –E levantou-se da cama –E se não nos apressarmos, iremos perdê-lo...não que isso faça muita diferença, mas...

Ele trocou de roupa rapidamente e os dois desceram para tomar café da manhã.

* * *

Depois do café da manhã, eles voltaram para o quarto do luxuoso hotel de Paris.Era o último dia da Lua de Mel dos dois.Iriam voltar para o Reino Unido à tarde.

Lílian acabara de fechar a última mala quando Tiago abraçou-a pela cintura.Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele observando as ruas de Paris através das enormes portas de vidro da varanda.

Paris era maravilhosa, principalmente à noite.Muito verde, muitas pessoas, muito romance.Tudo na cidade era bastante romântico.Só havia um problema...a comida.

A culinária francesa era extremamente diferente da que Lílian estava acostumada.Eles não tinham suco de abóbora ou bacon com ovos e torradas pro café da manhã.Até o mingau dali era estranho.No almoço, tinha um tal de "Boulabaisse", que Lílian fez um esforço sobre-humano para só vomitar quando chegasse no quarto do hotel.

Pronta para voltar para casa? –Perguntou Tiago

Para a casa que eu sequer conheço, pela falta de juízo do meu marido?

Tiago a dissera que só mostraria a casa que eles iriam morar depois da Lua de Mel.

É –Disse ele

Estou

Não vejo a hora de acabar com a greve de fome –Disse Tiago rindo

Era verdade.Se Lílian estranhara a comida francesa, Tiago estranhara ainda mais.Ele passara a comer apenas alguns doces da Dedosdemel que trouxera na mala.

Lílian consultou o relógio de pulso

Vamos logo –Disse ela –Ou vamos perder o trem.

* * *

Chegaram no Reino Unido às 12:30h.Sirius e Rafa já estavam l�, esperando por eles.Lílian percebeu que a amiga estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal.

Quando os avistaram, vieram correndo na direção deles.Rafa abraçou Lílian, e Sirius, depois de dar uns tapinhas nas costas de Tiago, agarrou todas as malas.

O que vocês trouxeram pra mim? –Perguntou ele

Boulabaisse –Brincou Lílian

Sirius fez uma careta

Aquilo é horrível! –Disse ele

Eu que diga! –Disse Tiago

Por isso trouxemos para você, Sirius! –Lílian riu da expressão do amigo

Então... –Começou Tiago enquanto carregavam as malas para a motocicleta de Sirius, estacionada ali perto –Não vão nos contar as novidades?Perdemos alguma coisa?

Perderam muita coisa. –Disse Rafaela quando chegaram no local onde a motocicleta estava estacionada.A sua expressão não era muito boa –Mas já que é uma história comprida, contarei quando chegarmos, ok?

* * *

Quando chegaram, foram direto para a sede da Ordem, onde encontraram Taiki.

Ah, vocês voltaram?Bem vindos de volta! –Disse ele, mas como Rafa, não parecia muito animado.

Você já voltou de l�? –Perguntou Rafaela a ele.Seu tom era preocupado –A situação está sob controle?

Sim, está tudo bem, lá...

Então, Rafa –Começou Lílian –O que você ia dizendo que nós havíamos perdido?

Rafa baixou os olhos adquirindo um semblante sério.

Lily...aconteceu algo terrível lá em casa...eu...senta, que vamos contar a vocês...

Hã...eu vou beber um copo d'água... –Disse Sirius.Nunca gostara de conversas sérias, e já que, provavelmente, já sabia dessa história, saiu rapidamente da sala, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

O que aconteceu -Perguntou Lílian rapidamente.

Rafaela baixou os olhos mais uma vez

Vocês lembram do ataque que houve no castelo?

Tiago e Lílian acenaram afirmativamente

Pois bem... –Continuou Rafa –...nós descobrimos quem deixou os comensais entrarem na Ilha.

Mesmo? –Disse Lílian –Rafa, isso é ótimo!Não é?

Não Lily... –Disse a menina –...isso é péssimo.Foi um plano bem bolado...engenhoso...astuto...e ao mesmo tempo, sem explicação... –Os olhos de Rafaela ficaram marejados –Eu não entendo...o que houve de tão errado...o que a induziu a isso...

Quem? –Perguntou Tiago

Rebeca

Quê! –Fez Lílian –Sua irmã!

É...

Mas Rafa... –As palavras faltaram a Lílian –Por quê?...o que houve...vocês têm certeza?

Ela mesma admitiu

O queixo de Lílian despencou

E ela disse o por quê? Perguntou Tiago

Por causa do noivo...

Lílian entendia cada vez menos

Do noivo! –Tiago também parecia confuso com aquela estória –O que o noivo dela queria?Matar a família inteira e ficar com o castelo?

É o que parece... –Rafa parou –...ele conhecia alguns...Comensais...

Lílian estava muda.Não sabia o que dizer.

E por que Rebeca se envolveria com um cara como este? –Perguntou Tiago

Essa foi a parte que mais me chocou... –Disse Rafaela –...ela disse que queria se vingar da família...porque não a davam atenção...

Ela ficou louca? –Lílian falou finalmente

Ela tinha argumentos –Continuou Rafaela –Disse que todas as irmãs tinham mais privilégios que ela...principalmente eu...fui eu quem ela mais insultou...disse que eu era a queridinha da mamãe...e várias outras coisas que eu prefiro não citar...

Seu pai deve ter ficado furioso... –Comentou Lílian

Ele ficou.Disse que não admitia que nenhuma de nós dissesse isso, porque nascemos com tudo nas mãos e não tínhamos de quê reclamar...e é verdade.

Os três ficaram em silêncio

Taiki, que até agora, não havia dito uma palavra, falou:

Ela combinou o ataque com o noivo.Foi ela, a Ravenclaw que deixou os Comensais entrarem.

E depois de confessar o que havia feito, ela saiu do castelo...disse que jamais colocaria os pés lá novamente...estava furiosa quando saiu.

Alguém quer sorvete? –Sirius acabara de voltar da cozinha e tentava quebrar o gelo.

Tem de chocolate? –Perguntou Rafaela

Não...só tem de abóbora.

Eca!

"Eca!", o quê?É bom!

Tá.Se é bom, guarde-o só para você, ok?

Alguém quer? –Perguntou Sirius aos outros

Não, obrigado –Disseram Lílian e Taiki

Tiago? –Perguntou Sirius

Não!Pra mim, já basta de comidas terríveis!Preciso comer algo que preste!

* * *

Depois de almoçarem num restaurante, Lílian e Tiago foram para casa.

Lílian mal conseguia controlar a ansiedade para conhecer a casa, quando finalmente chegaram em frente a um enorme portão.

Tiago tirou a chave de dentro do bolso das vestes e abriu o portão.

Os olhos de Lília brilharam ao ver a enorme mansão com jardins cheios de lírios.

Ela abraçou-se a Tiago.

O que você me diz? –Perguntou ele

Simplesmente perfeita!

Lílian estava deitada em sua cama, já pronta para dormir.Estava distraída enrolando uma mecha ruiva dos cabelos com o dedo indicador.

Tiago escovava os dentes no banheiro da suíte.

De repente, Lílian escuta um estampido na lareira, e vê o rosto de Rafaela projetado nas chamas.

Lily? –Disse Rafaela –Te acordei?

Não –Respondeu Lílian –Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Não, não...nada muito importante...só achei que você gostaria de saber...

O quê?

...eu e Taiki vamos ter um bebê!

* * *

N/A:OIIIIIIIIIII!

Sim, people!Meu pc, felizmente, não deu problema.(Na verdade, deu de novo, mas não mexeu a net)

Bem esse capítulo foi um problema pra postar, por causa do vírus, mas eu finalmente, consegui!

Marismylle-Você achou fofis?Nhai...brigada...

Bem, como você pôde ver nesse capítulo, eu escrevi o finalzinho da lua-de-mel de Tiaguit e Lilica.Espero que tenha gostado.

Cascudinha?Hum...eu tenho alguns pequenos planos para ela, mas só depois do Harry chegar.

Gentxi, semana que vem, infelizmente, eu não poderei atualizar a fic.Não me matem, por favor, mas vai ser minha semana de provas, e ela é sagrada.Não gosto de tirar nota baixa e levar gritos da minha mami, então, por favor, me perdoem, mas não terá como postar.

Na última semana também não deu, infelizmente, porque o pc só pega quando quer, então, minha vida tem que girar em torno dos horários dele...infelizmente...

Bem, eu tenho que ir agora...vou estudar Biologia...

Beijinhuxxx

Titinha Potter


	11. Nunca desista do futuro

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 11-Nunca desista do futuro

Já se passara um mês desde que Lílian e Tiago haviam voltado de Paris.

Era uma manhã calma de sábado na casa dos Potter.

Tiago dormia descansado no enorme sofá da sala com o rosto afundado num livro entitulado "Feitiços simples para pessoas complicadas".

Lílian fazia uma "pequena" arrumação no seu guarda-roupa.

Os elfos preparavam o almoço daquele dia

Tudo transcorria normalmente na mansão, até alguém tocar a campainha às 10:30hs da manhã.

"Atende a porta, Tiago! "–Gritou Lílian do segundo andar da casa

Tiago abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e tirou o livro de cima do rosto.Levantou-se do sofá muito lentamente e caminhou até a porta ainda bocejando.Abriu a porta sem vontade e de cabeça baixa.À essa hora, tinha certeza que era de cabeça baixa até ouvir uma voz feminina:

"Bom dia, Tiago!"

Levantou a cabeça assustado e deparou-se com Louise que segurava algumas pastas e a varinha dentro do bolso.Deixou seu queixo cair sem disfarçar.

"Hã...?Hem...?" –Gaguejou –"B-bom dia..."

"Não tão bom assim, querido, não tão bom assim... "–Ela foi entrando na casa sem cerimônia e sentou-se no sofá que Tiago estivera dormindo há alguns minutos atrás.

Lílian, que vinha descendo as escadas, ao ver Louise sentada no sofá e Tiago ainda meio desorientado parado à porta, olhou feio para o marido.

"O que houve?" –Perguntou ela a Louise meio desconfiada

"Ah, você está aqui, Lílian?"

"Eu moro aqui, Louise."

"Oh, é mesmo!" –Louise deu uma risadinha falsa

Lílian olhou muito feio para Tiago

"Hã...Louise..." –Disse ele "–O que você ia dizendo que aconteceu?"

"Ah, é claro!A Ordem."

"O que foi?"

Louise deixou escapar um suspiro

"Bem, houve um ataque na aldeia em que os Richardson moravam. A aldeia era grande e o estrago foi maior ainda.Por isso, Dumbledore está convocando a Ordem para procurar algum sobrevivente l� ou até quem sabe, pegar algum comensal que ficou por lá."

"Podemos ir." –Disse Lílian

"Ah, você?Hum...a situação lá não é muito boa, viu?" –Disse Louise

"E daí?"

"Ah, você vai ficar impressionada com os cadáveres, querida." –A garota disse num tom de extrema falsa preocupação –"Nem a Rafa vai!"

"Não faz mal, eu vou assim mesmo." –Disse Lílian "–Não se preoculpe, eu não me impressiono assim fácil."

"Louise fez uma careta."

"Você vai também, Tiaguinho?"

Tiago, que estivera apoiado na porta, desligado, apenas ouvindo as duas falarem, sobressaltou-se.

"Vou, claro."

"Ótimo". –Disse Louise –"Então peguem suas varinhas e vão para a sede da Ordem, ok?Eu vou indo logo." –E aparatou

Lílian olhou para Tiago e este se encolheu na parede.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" –Disse ele em tom de desculpas

"Eu disse alguma coisa?"

"Nem precisa!Seus olhares assassinos dizem tudo!"

"Tiago, pegue sua varinha, e fique calado!"

"Mas eu nem fiz nada!"

"Psiu!"

"Tá certo, calei!"

* * *

Ao chegarem à sede, todos já estavam prontos para ir à tal aldeia. 

A Ordem dividiu-se em grupos, para vasculhar todos os cantos da aldeia.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Taiki e Lílian formavam um grupo.estavam investigando nesse momento, uma casa que havia pegado fogo.

"Eu não consigo enxergar nada!"–Alegou Sirius –"Essas janelas e portas fechadas impedem que a luz entre!"

"É, mas é melhor não mexermos em nada". –Disse Remo –"Até porque, não devem ter sobrado muitas janelas inteiras depois do incêndio, aposto que se tocássemos em alguma delas, virariam pó.E nunca devemos mudar a cena do crime, lembram?Pode alterar alguma coisa e..."

"Tá certo, Remo" –Disse Sirius –"Já entendi!Você continua o mesmo desde o colégio.Regras, regras e mais regras!"

Andaram um bom tempo em silêncio, até Lílian soltar um grititinho de surpresa e derrubar a varinha no chão.

"O que foi?" –Perguntou Tiago

Mas Lílian não a olhar espantada para algo estendido no chão.

Tiago apanhou a varinha dela.

"Lumus!" –Ordenou ele, e um feixe de luz tênue iluminou levemente o ambiente, deixando-o com uma atmosfera ainda mias fantasmagórica e sinistra.Além daquela luz, havia apenas alguns feixes de raios de sol que iluminavam o aposento, mesmo assim, eram poucos.

Tiago seguiu o olhar de Lílian e encontrou um corpo queimado e sem vida de uma garotinha de sete ou oito anos em meio às ruínas da casa.

Sirius, Remo e Taiki aproximaram-se para ver o que era.

"Ainda bem que Rafa ficou em casa" –Comentou Taiki.

Terminaram de investigar a área à tarde e estavam dirigindo-se para o local que haviam combinado para se encontrar com o resto da Ordem.

Sirius, Remo e Taiki iam mais à frente de Lílian e Tiago.

Lílian virou-se mais uma vez para encarar aquela aldeia destruída.A imagem da garotinha morta não deixava sua memória.

O pôr-do-sol deixava o céu fortemente alaranjado naquele momento. Lílian se perguntou o que as pessoas que moravam naquela aldeia haviam feito para merecer aquilo.O que aquela pequena garotinha havia feito para merecer tamanha maldade?Sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto.

De repente, uma vontade incrível de banir o mundo das pessoas que haviam feito aquilo àquela garotinha, cresceu dentro dela.

O vento bateu em seu rosto, jogando seus cabelos vermelhos para trás enquanto os olhos incrivelmente verdes, rasos d'água, encaravam o horizonte alaranjado daquele final de tarde.

Sentiu outra lágrima quente rolar por sua face lisa.

Era naquele mundo que ela seria forçada a viver?Um mundo onde, a cada dia, mais pessoas morrem sem explicação ou motivo?Um mundo tomado pelas trevas, pela maldade e pela desconfiança, e tudo isso, por puro capricho de um único bruxo?

Voldemort...Lílian não sentia medo daquele nome, mas sim, profundo nojo e repugnância.

Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão mÿComo qualquer ser humano pode ser tão mal ao ponto de tirar a vida de uma coisa tão inocente e indefesa como uma criança?

Sentiu uma terceira e amargurada lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

A injustiça em que o mundo bruxo se encontrava a indignava e revoltava naquele momento mais do que nunca.Prometeu para si mesma que faria tudo que fosse preciso para acabar com aquele bruxo terrível.Tudo...qualquer coisa...sacrificaria sua vida, se fosse necessário.

"Lily?" –Tiago chamou, tirando Lílian de seus devaneios –"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

A menina enxugou as lágrimas em seu rosto, fitou Tiago e sorriu.

"Não..." –Respondeu e encarou mais uma vez o pôr-do-sol daquela tarde.Inspirou profundamente o ar, e soltou um breve suspiro –"...nada errado...pelo menos, não comigo..."

* * *

"Lílian, apaga essa vela, e vem dormir, vai!" –Disse Tiago à porta da biblioteca 

Lílian lia distraidamente um livro na biblioteca da casa.

Ela levantou os olhos cansados para o marido na porta

"Já vou indo" –Respondeu

Já era tarde da noite.Eles já haviam voltado da expedição da ordem.Só haviam sido encontrados três sobreviventes em toda a aldeia.

"Tiago..." –Começou Lílian enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao quarto.

"O quê?" –Perguntou ele abrindo a porta do aposento e deitando-se na cama

"Algum dos Richardson sobreviveu?"

"Não...nenhum deles."

Lílian deitou-se também e cobriu-se com o lençol.

"Você não esqueceu aquela garotinha, não é?" –Perguntou Tiago alisando os longos cabelos ruivos dela.

"Não..." –Respondeu Lílian –"Nem acho que vou esquever tão cedo."

"Lily, olha...você não tem que se preocupar com essas coisas..." –Disse Tiago em tom de consolo –"Aquela a cena impressionaria qualquer um, mas não há mais com o que se preocupar.Já aconteceu, é irreversível!"

"Esse é o problema, Tiago!E é claro que há com o que se preocupar!O que aconteceu naquela aldeia, poderia ter acontecido aqui!Com qualquer um de nós!"

"Ok, Lily... –Tiago baixou os olhos tristes –"Você tem razão.O mundo hoje é cruel e injusto.E infelizmente, não há como fugir disso.Não dá mais para fingir que não está acontecendo..."

"Tiago?"

"O quê?"

"Eu tenho medo..."

"Não precisa, Lily..."

"Tiago..." –Começou ela novamente –"Eu estava pensando sobre isso hoje..." –Ela fez uma pausa –"Eu não quero ser forçada a viver nesse mundo...dessa maneira."

"Ninguém quer, Lílian, mas não há outro jeito."

"E se acontecer algo à quem nós amamos?Eu não agüentaria..."

"É por isso que devemos estar preparados para tudo, Lílian" –Disse ele sério –"Todo mundo morre um dia.Ninguém vive para sempre.Eu perdi meu pai aos 5 cincos anos.Naquela época, eu achei que aquilo seria o fim do mundo.Tudo perdeu a graça sem meu pai."

"Ele era meu melhor amigo, meu super-herói, meu tudo.Eu diria que ele era a pessoa mais importante para mim.Mas me foi tirado quando eu tinha apenas 5 anos.Minha vida desmoronou quando havia apenas 5 anos que eu estava nela.

"Minha mãe tentava me fazer sorrir, me dando tudo o que eu queria e sonhava.Mas ela não podia me devolver o que eu mais precisava.

"Eu não digo que eu entrei em depressão, porque eu era muito pequeno, e nem sabia o que era depressão.Mas eu não conseguia me contentar em nunca ver meu pai novamente

"Foi quando minha avó paterna veio me visitar.Ela estava tão abatida quanto eu.Mas ao me ver, ela simplesmente sorriu, e me cumprimentou com uma pontinha de felicidade.Foi nesse dia que ela me disse uma coisa que eu nunca esqueci.

"Naquela época, eu nem entendi direito o sentido da coisa, mas hoje eu entendo... 'Não importa em quantos pedaços o seu coração se quebre, o mundo nunca pára para que você possa consertá-lo...

"Sabe, Lily...minha avó estava certa...eu estava triste pelo meu pai, mas a vida continua e você não pode deixar de viver por nada.Nada!Não importa o que ou o quão terrível a vida lhe pareça, nunca desista do futuro."

* * *

N/A:Oieeeee!

Gentxi, desculpem...eu sei que disse que era só um fim de semana, mas meu pc novamente pegou um vírus.Eu sei que parece até mentira, mas o estado dessa coisa que eu chamo de computador é crítico.Todas as vezes que ele pegou um vírus, não atrapalhou a internet, mas esse último não abria nada, então teve que ir pro conserto, voltou sem nada, com tudo apagado...uma tragédia...todos os meus atalhos do word já eram...haviam muitas palavras que deveriam estar em itálico nesse capítulo(a última frase do tiaguito era uma delas), mas meu atalho do itálico foi apagado, e eu num sei como colocar palavras em itálico agora...U.ú...bem, me perdoem pelo tempão sem atualizar, mas eu creio que já disse a vocês que o meu pc é pre-histórico, num disse?Pois é, a única coisa que me resta fazer, é economizar money pra comprar um novo...U.ú...e qualquer atraso que acontecer daqui pra frente, podem apostar que a culpa é dele.

Bem, depois da seção desculpas, vamos à seção de resposta dos comentários (a melhor parte, definitivamente).Só que, dessa vez, os nomezinhoix de vocês não vai estar em negrito, já que eu também não sei mais onde está o negrito...U.ú(que velgonha >. '...)

Marmaduke Scarlet- Você achou o casamento de Tiaguito e Lilica meigo?Nhai...eu só gostei da parte que a minha irmã escreveu...eu num tive a inspiração total, sabe?Eu queria ter entrado em transe que nem a Sibila e escrever uma coisa bem perfeitosa, mas eu num consegui, e continuei apenas uma mera mortal...U.ú...

Bem, eu sei que o Gui em OdF namora a Fleur, mas já que eu a-do-ro a Tonkzinhazuxa (t� essa foi horrível), achei que devia dar um toque bem "tonkzado"...afinal ela tem que ser a comédia da coisa, né?Pra falar a verdade, eu também me baseei um pouquinho na minha priminha de 3 aninhux pra escrever essa parte, sabe?Apesar de ela só ter 3 anos, já declarou paixonites agudas por vários garotos...um de 6, um de 15, e outro de 17 ou 18...namoradeira, não?O de 6 e o de 17, são apenas paixões, mas o de 15 é amor assumido mesmo.Ela é até romântica, chegou pro garoto e perguntou se ele já tinha visto a lua hoje!Essa crianças de hoje...e o pior, esse de 15 anos é meu primo por parte de pai que ela conheceu no aniversário da minha irmã.O de 17 é meu primo também, só que por parte de mãe, ou seja, também é primo dela, e o de 6 é o melhor amigo do irmãozinhu dela...pois é..."assim caminha a humanidade"...só não sei onde vão parar essa crianças de hoje T.T...U.ú...Então eu me baseei nessa minha priminha quando fui escrever a Tonks entrando como daminha...também nãoestou dizendoque a Tonks vai se apiaxonarpor um primo dela (opa!O Sirius?), mas eu achei que tinha que colocar essa partezinha com o Gui...

Sim, Rafa e Taiki vão ter um bebezinho...pra falar a verdade, é uma bebezinha.

Eu tow escrevendo cada vez melhor?Esse capítulo foi perfeito?Nhai...assim eu fico encabulada...obrigadinha...

Bi- Que bom que você acha a fic legal!Bem, demorou pra postar, por causa do meu pc, mas...antes tarde do que nunca!Esse é o meu lema sempre que eu atraso um capítulo da fic...

Sim, sim, um jeito muito prático!Rafa é muito prática...

O Harry?Hum...faltam alguns capítulos ainda...essa segunda parte da fic vai ser beeeem mais comprida do que a primeira parte, então ainda temos tempo até o Harryzinhu dar as caras por aqui...a reação do Tiaguito?Bem...você vai ver...mas estranha mesmo vai ser o pensamento da Lílian em relação à isso...você sabe, a coitada é meio estressada...mas agora, já chega de dar pistas sobre isso!

Dexculpe...eu sei que demorei, mas como eu já disse, preciso de um pc novo...

Hum, vou ler sim!

Thelma- Hum...como que vai ser esse festival, Thelma?Me dá mais detalhes que eu estou pensando em participar.

Bem, people, mais uma vez, desculpem pelo atraso...

Beijoquitaix e até a próxima!

Não deixem de comentar, ok?

Xauuuu

TitinhaPotter


	12. A pequena Chang

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 12- A pequena Chang

Já haviam se passado 7 meses desde o ataque à aldeia onde os Richardson moravam.

Era o vigésimo quarto dia de outubro e o primeiro expediente de trabalho de Lílian acabara de terminar ao meio dia.Ela foi para casa, e depois de almoçar, voltou para o Departamento de Mistérios para o segundo expediente.

Era mais um dia corrido na vida de Lílian Evans Potter...corrido...normal...sem graça...

Bom dia, Alice! –Disse Lílian ao chegar no Departamento de Mistérios.

Bom dia, Lily... –Disse Alice sem emoção

Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você ta...legal?

Foi o ataque que aconteceu ontem lá em casa...a mãe de Frank estava lá, e ela não está muito bem...

Ah... –Lílian pousou sua bolsa na sua mesa –...diz a ela que eu desejo melhoras.

Vou dizer... –Alice suspirou –Frank diz para eu não me preocupar, mas já é a terceira vez que acontece...o ataque, sabe?

Umhum... –Disse Lílian –Tiago me diz a mesma coisa.

Os olhos de Lílian pousaram num pacote fechado em uma prateleira

O que é isso? –Perguntou

Ah!Chegou quando você foi almoçar

Alice pegou o pacote, retirou o cordão que o prendia, e abriu.Um tipo de gosma verde jorrou no rosto de Alice.

Lílian sentiu seu estômago revirar com a cena, sentiu uma enorme vontade de para o banheiro enquanto Alice limpava a gosma do seu rosto.

O que foi aquilo? –Perguntou Lílian depois de ter voltado do banheiro três minutos depois.

Alice riu

Frank...me mandou uma Mimbulus Mimbletonia...que fofinho... –respondeu ela olhando com carinho para a planta

Fofinho! –Disse Lílian incrédula

É uma planta raríssima e tem um ótimo mecanismo de defesa.

Vai entender esse seu gosto por plantas malucas!

Alice deu de ombros

E você?A Mimbulus não é tão má ao ponto de te fazer vomitar.Tem certeza que você ta legal?

Claro...acho que foi só porque eu acabei de almoçar. –Respondeu Lílian

* * *

Quando Lílian chegou em casa, encontrou Tiago um tanto alvoroçado 

Ah!Graças a Merlin!Você chegou! –Disse ele ao vê-la

O que foi?

Taiki mandou avisar que Rafa está no St.Mungus.

No St.Mungus!O que aconteceu com ela?Ai, merlin!Será que ela ta bem?O que foi que fizeram com a coitada? –Disse Lílian quase gritando e entrando em desespero

Tiago olhou-a meio estranho e como quem indagava alguma coisa com o olhar

Lily...o bebê...

Hã!Que bebê, Tiago?Você ficou louco?

Não, Lily...Rafaela vai ter bebê...

Lílian parou um minuto meio confusa, depois deu tapa na própria testa.

Oh Merlin!Eu esqueci!Faz muito tempo que Taiki te avisou?

Faz uns 10 minutos...

Certo.Então, se corrermos, talvez ainda conseguimos chegar à tempo.

* * *

Lílian e Tiago aparataram na frente do St.Mungus e entraram no hospital. 

Falaram com a recepcionista, e depois de descobrirem em que andar Rafa estava, subiram procurando por Taiki.

O encontraram em frente a uma porta que tinha uma bonequinha de pano cor-de-rosa pendurada.

Taiki! –Disse Lílian

Ah, oi! –Disse Taiki –Que bom que vocês vieram!

Ah, eu não perderia isso por nada! –Disse Lílian –Mas e aí?

Rafa está dormindo...

E o bebê?

Ah...está no berçário...e...é uma menininha...

E vocês já decidiram o nome? –Perguntou Tiago meio que distraído com o monte de portas, todas com enfeitezinhos delicados de bebê

Cho

Cho?

É. –Confirmou Taiki –Cho.Cho Chang.Era o nome da minha bisavó.

Naquele momento, vinha chegando uma enfermeira com uma pacotinho embrulhado nos braços.Ela se dirigiu a Taiki.

Sr.Taiki Chang?

Sou eu. –Disse Taiki

Aqui está! –Disse a enfermeira risonha –A pequena Chang está entregue.

Taiki sorriu para o pacotinho que a enfermeira colocara em seus braços.

Você sabe segurar? –Perguntou Tiago a Taiki

Hum...aprendi forçado –Disse Taiki –Rafa me fez aprender há uns três meses...

Ele parou um segundo e olhou novamente sorrindo para pacotinho que se mexeu levemente.

É melhor a gente entrar para vocês poderem ver Cho melhor...eu ainda não sei segurar lá muito bem... –Disse Taiki

Os três entraram no quarto do hospital.

Rafa dormia numa cama.Parecia cansada e os cabelos estavam levemente desalinhados.

Taiki depositou o pequeno pacotinho, que agora se mexia com mais freqüência, num bercinho no canto do quarto.

Lílian se aproximou para ver a menininha.

Era linda.Branquinha com os cabelos muito negros onde havia sido colocado um lacinho cor-de-rosa.Os pequenos olhinhos eram acinzentados, e o narizinho era bastante empinado.

O bebê agitou as mãozinhas cobertas por luvinhas cor-de-rosa.

Lily? –Rafa havia acordado

Lílian virou-se para a amiga

Rafa! –Disse ela e foi abraçar a amiga –Desculpa eu não ter vindo antes!

Ah, Lily, não precisa se preocupar –Disse Rafa sorrindo –Você estava trabalhando...

Ela tão linda...parece com você.

Vamos pôr o nome da bisavó de Taiki

Sabemos –Disse Lílian –Taiki nos contou.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos

E você, ta legal? –Perguntou Lílian à amiga

Não podia estar melhor.

* * *

Lílian e Tiago voltaram para casa por volta das 9 horas da noite. 

Eu achei a Cho muito parecida com a Rafa... –Dizia Lílian, que não parara de falar sobre o bebê desde que chegava em casa –...ela é tão linda...ai, Tiago...tão bonitinha...ela parece muuuuito com a Rafa!

Você acha?

Você não acha?

Bem, pra mim, não parecia com ninguém...

Deixa de ser insensível!

Eu não disse nada!Só não achei parecida com ninguém, que coisa!

Ah, você não entende disso.

Lílian colocou sua camisola e deitou-se

Achei ela muito lindinha...

Essa deve ser a milésima vez que você repete isso desde que chegamos. –Disse Tiago e Lílian deu de ombros

Só queria deixar expressa a minha opinião...

Tiago ficou olhando-a por um tempo

Hum...a senhorita por algum acaso, queria uma Cho pra você? –Perguntou ele com um sorrisinho maroto no canto da boca

Eu não sei...tenho minhas dúvidas que a gente daria conta...

Tiago riu

Você quer dizer você, né?Ia estressar a pobre da criança.

Lílian bolou uma expressão zangada

E você ia deixa-la convencida.

Eu! –Tiago fingiu estar indignado –_Eu_ ia deixá-la convencida?

É.

Ah, tá...sei...

Vai dizer que você não era convencido?

Eu era.Mas a culpa não era dos meus pais.

Ah, então você assume a culpa?

Não.A culpa era do Sirius

Do Sirius?

É

Você era convencido, mas a culpa era do Sirius?

É.E das garotas que ficavam comigo e diziam que eu era lindo.

Tá, as garotas, eu entendo.Mas o que o Sirius tem a ver?

Ah, ele me apoiava e fazia pior ainda.

Certo.Já ouvi o bastante.Vai dormir e pára de falar besteira

Foi você quem começou dizendo que...

Boa noite, Tiago!

Boa noite, Lilizinha...num fica chateada, não...você sabe que...

Mas subitamente, Lílian levantou-se da cama e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Lily... –Chamou Tiago na porta do banheiro –Lily...foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Não escutou resposta

Ah, eu estava só brincando, Lily...se a gente tivesse um bebê, você não estressaria ele e...

Lílian abriu a porta do banheiro naturalmente.Parecia pálida e meio tonta.

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... –Começou Tiago

Ué, por que? –Perguntou Lílian

Você não está com raiva?

Não, Tiaguinho.Por que eu estaria com raiva?

Mas então, por que você correu pro banheiro daquele jeito?

Ah, me deu uma vontade de vomitar...

Assim... do nada?

É...do nada...

Lily...

Quê?

Tá tudo bem?

Claro.Por que não estaria?

* * *

N/A:Oie! 

Ah, eu definitivamente amo esse capítulo.Chozinha...Rafa...Taiki...e o Tiaguito no final...aiaiai...pena que não exista muitos "Tiagos" tão fofos nesse mundo, né mesmo?Uiui...

Gente...não atualizei na semana passada por causa das provas, tá?Eu estive realmente atolada com elas...aiai...provas...

Bem, meu pc me deu o maior susto no fim de semana passado...minha tia estava aqui instalando a impressora (que não tinha sido instalada ainda depois que meu pc tinha voltado do conserto) e ele deu um pipoco, e quando eu soube, tinha acabado de sair do simulado no sábado, ainda tava no colégio...quando meu pai me disse, quase me joguei pela janela...mas está tudo bem, foi só um susto...essa coisa bendita...aiai...

Nhai, eu AMO de coração o próximo capítulo.É muito legal, vocês vão ver...

Ah, e agora, minha mãe já colocou meus atalhozinhux do Word de novo e eu já posso voltar a colocar os nomezinhux de vocês em negrito!

**Marysmille-**Nhai...que bom que você adorou os capítulos!Fico tão filix que o povo leia a minha terapia para os dias de chuva...

Sim, eu achei que já tava na hora dos darks tempos começarem, né mesmo?Afinal, a vida de Tiago e Lílian não foi bem o que chamamos de mar de rosas...

Quanto à reação do Tiaguito e da Lily...bem, nesse capítulo, já deu pra ter uma idéia, de como seria, né mesmo?Mas a da Lílian não vai ser muito boa...ai!Você vai ter que esperar pra ver!(Hum...minha mãe me dizia isso quando eu era uma pirralhinha bem aperreadora... . )

Cascudinha?Hum...ela vai morar com Tiago e Lílian, sim, mas ainda falta um tempinho...o Harry fazer alguma maldade com ela?Hum...não sei...você sabe como as crianças são...mas a Lily vai ficar de olho nele.Quanto ao Tiago, não sei se posso garantir muita coisa, não...

**Marmaduke Scarlet-** Eu também adoro essa frase...é tão...poética...

Hehehe...eu já contei sobre o pipoco que o meu pc deu, num foi?Eu me desesperei...tinha acabado de sair do simulado, aí, papi diz que a droga que já num funcionava, agora, tinha queimado...pense num desespero!

Ah,vou ler sim!Assim que a poeira das provas baixar, eu vou voltar a ler as fics que eu lia...abandonei as coitadas um tempinho, por causa do colégio, mas depois das provas, vou voltar a ler.

Er...eu sei que agora tá meio tarde, mas...feliz páscoa pra você também, mulhé!Eu sei que já passou, mas...a gente supera...

Beijokitaix!

**Thelma-**Hum...gostei muito dessa idéia, mas eu receio não estar com tempo para participar agora...minha semana é lotada, e essa fic mesma está para num capítulo há séculos, porque eu não tenho tempo de continuar.(Sim, gente, preciso dizer isso pra vocês...pequeno probleminha de tempo...)Quem sabe fica pra próxima, né?Mas dessa vez, realmente não dá...I'm sorry...

**Téia Potter-**Você gostou?Que bom!Como eu já disse, ela é mina terapia quando eu estou estressada, e esses comentários de vocês ajudam ainda mais a minha terapia.

Abandonar a fic?Não...não...não pretendo abandoná-la.É praticamente a minha primeira, e eu estou sinceramente empolgada com ela.

Er...não reparem, mas...o ffnet está rejeitando meus travessões...não sei porque, nem muito menos sei como solucionar...alguém sabe me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Well, people...muito obrigadinha pelos coments!Vocês não imaginam como eles me deixam felizes!

I gotta go!

Tchauuuuuu!

Titinha Potter


	13. Vírus mortais e bactérias assassinas

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 13-Vírus mortais e bactérias assassinas

_-Lily..._

_-Quê?_

_-Tá tudo bem?_

_-Claro.

* * *

_

Mas com o tempo, Lílian descobriu que não estava tão bem como ela havia dito a Tiago.

Em uma semana, os vômitos inesperados continuaram e agora, vinham acompanhados de enjôos, tonturas e cólicas.

Era quarta-feira, e Lílian havia faltado o trabalho porque além de todas as estranhas ocorrências, ela amanhecera com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Estava deitada em sua cama com uma compressa de água quente na cabeça e um termômetro na boca quando Tiago chegou do trabalho.

"O que aconteceu? –Perguntou ele ao se deparar com a cena

"A dor de cabeça piorou...e eu acho que vomitei no mínimo, umas vinte vezes só pela manhã. –Respondeu Lílian sem emoção

"E você tomou café da manhã?

"Eu tomei um suco...

"Só?

"É que...eu pensei que se não comesse nada sólido, os vômitos poderiam diminuir.

"Bem, parece que você estava enganada, não é mesmo?

Lílian concordou com um aceno lento da cabeça

"Eu acho que fui infectada por um vírus perigoso e mortal nunca visto antes –Disse ela –Ou então, fui atacada por uma bactéria assassina que só me deixará em paz depois que eu tomar aquele monte de antibióticos.Ou então...

"Ou então é uma coisa simples como uma virose que irá passar em três ou quatro dias sem remédios ou injeções –Disse Tiago

Lílian olhou-o indignada

"Você fala isso porque não sabe como eu estou me sentindo –Disse Lílian –Minha cabeça parece que vai rachar ao meio, e todos os ossos do meu corpo doem.Sem falar que eu vomito a cada cinco minutos, apesar de não ter comido nada no café da manhã, porque simplesmente, não consegui nem olhar para a comida.Isso sem mencionar que toda vez que eu me levanto da cama para ir vomitar no banheiro, minha cabeça gira e eu posso jurar que vou cair e ficar estatelada no chão para sempre.Ah, e eu quase me esqueci de mencionar as cólicas que, Merlin, estão me matando!

Tiago tinha os olhos arregalados

"Você tem razão...nunca vi nada parecido.

"Pois é.

"Você devia ir num médico.

"Eu vou –Disse Lílian –Hoje á tarde mesmo.Não posso faltar o trabalho por muito tempo, Alice está grávida...

"Sério?

"Uhum...

"Alice está grávida...você foi atacada por bactérias assassinas...o que será das profecias?

"Oh, Tiago, por favor, não me fale nelas! –Choramingou Lílian apertando a compressa na cabeça com mais força.

Tiago riu

"Você vem almoçar? –Perguntou

"Você deve estar brincando...

* * *

Tiago voltou do segundo expediente do trabalho às 8:00h da noite e encontrou Lílian sentada normalmente no sofá da sala.Sem compressas nem termômetros e sem a expressão de que o fim do mundo estava próximo. 

Ele foi até ela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa delicadamente

"Você foi no médico? –Perguntou

"Fui."

"E o que ele disse?

Lílian ficou em silêncio

"Hã?O que ele disse?

"Bem... –Começou ela hesitante –Bem...quem sabe, é melhor você ir tomar banho agora, e depois do jantar, eu te conto tudo mais...hã...calmamente.

"Você vai jantar?

"Eu vou tentar...

* * *

Depois de ter tomado banho, e ainda sentado na mesa do jantar, Tiago começou: 

"Então, vai me contar o que o médico disse?

Lílian olhou-o séria

"Vou –Respondeu –Bem...não é nenhum vírus mortal...nem nenhuma bactéria assassina...

"Você está estranha... –Disse Tiago e Lílian fuzilou-o com o olhar –Ok, prossiga...

"...é algo muito simples... –Continuou ela –...mas também não é uma virose.

"E pra quê tanto mistério?Diga logo!O que há de tão importante nisso?

"Espere, Tiago! –Disse ela quase gritando

"Tá, desculpa...

"Bem... –Ela parou e fitou-o.Mal conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade –Bem...antes de tudo, eu quero dizer que você pode ficar chateado com isso...ou achar que é uma péssima hora para isso, mas...a culpa não é só minha.

"Lily, eu...não estou entendendo...

"Calma, você já vai entender... –Disse Lílian, e respirou fundo –...o que eu tenho, nem sequer é chamado de doença...

"Ah, que bom.

"Não.Você pode não achar tão bom assim.

"Se você diz...

"Pois é.

"E então?

"Então o quê?

"O que você tem?

"Ah, certo... –Ela respirou fundo outra vez e olhou nos olhos do marido –..._estou grávida_

"Quê!

"É, eu sei que essa é uma péssima hora, nesse mundo onde uma pessoa morre a cada dois segundos...eu sei que pode parecer terrível, mas...

"Terrível? –Disse Tiago –Lily, isso é maravilhoso!

"É?

"É claro!

"Mas e todos esses atentados?E o meu estresse?E o seu ego inflado que diminuiu um pouquinho?

"Lily, nada disso importa! –Disse Tiago puxando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo.

"Tem certeza?

"Mas é claro, Lílian!

"Então está tudo bem?

"Se está tudo bem?Está tudo ótimo!

Lílian sorriu

"Que bom que você está feliz...

Ele sorriu também

"Precisamos pensar no nome... –Disse

"Já?

"Ora, mas é claro! –Disse Tiago –Se for menina, vai ser Sarah, e se for menino, vai ser...

"Harry –Disse Lílian

"Ok, Harry.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um segundo olhando o fogo crepitar na lareira da sala de jantar.

Tiago passou um braço pelos ombros de Lílian e abraçou-a forte

"Você não está brincando, não é? –Perguntou

"Não...eu não brincaria com isso... –Respondeu Lílian –Por que a pergunta?

"Nada não...eu só ainda não acredito...

"Por quê?

"Sei lá...é tão...não sei explicar...

"Quero ver quando você tiver que trocar fralda e dar mamadeira!

"Ok, calma, Lily, cada coisa de uma vez.

Os dois riram

"Quando o Sirius souber... –Comentou Tiago

"Como nós vamos contar a ele?

"Não faço a mínima idéia

Tiago riu da expressão de Lílian

"E você falando de vírus e bactérias –Disse ele

Os dois foram subindo as escadas para o quarto

"E você falando de virose! –Disse Lílian

E quando chegaram no quarto, Lílian correu mais uma vez para o banheiro.

Tiago pôs o pijama e deitou-se para esperar.

Alguns minutos depois, Lílian saiu do banheiro com a mesma expressão de todas as vezes que ela vomitava: muito pálida e com os olhos fundos.

"O médico disse que isso era normal?

"Infelizmente, ele disse que anormal seria se não acontecesse.

Ela colocou sua camisola e deitou-se também

"Só de pensar que esses enjôos irão me acompanhar por mais alguns meses, já me sinto terrível...

"Só pense que vai valer a pena. –Disse Tiago

"É claro, muito fácil pra você dizer –Disse Lílian –Você nunca vai passar por isso!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio

"Lily?

"O quê?

"Eu te amo.

"Lílian sorriu

"Eu também.

* * *

N/A:Oieeee! 

Nhai, eu amow esse capítulo!A Lily é uma figura...ah...tão fofix...Harrizinhu à caminho, hein?

Quanto ao Tiago...bem...ele reagiu muito bem, hein?É...mas as coisas podem mudar...hehheehehe...vou ficar calada...

**Marismylle-**Que bom que está gostando da fic!E aí, gostou desse capítulo?Hehehe...a reação do Tiago?Aí está ela...pelo menos, por enquanto...

**THATINHA POTTER-**Você queria ver?Bem, agora já viu, né?E o que achou?Hahaha...você dolou minha fic?Nhai...vocês me deixam encabulada...eu não costumo tirar notas muito boas nas redações do colégio, porque a professora me manda escrever 25 linhas e eu escrevo 6 páginas...U.ú, quando vejo os comentários de vocês, fico tão feliz, porque segundo a minha professora de redação, eu enrolo muito.Mas se vocês dizem que gostam...bem, eu fico mutxo filix!

**Bruna Granger Potter-**Super legal?Bem escrita?Criativa?Nhai...que é isso!(Titinha corando) Brigadxinha...

É incrível como todos querem ver a reação do Tiago!Os três reviews me disseram isso!Nossa!Bem, aí está ela.

Nhai...eu adoro os reviews de vocês!São tão fofix!Tão perfeitosos!Nhai...fico emocionated...

Bem...eu ainda não consigo colocar os travessões, então onde estiver "aspas" no início da frase, considerem travessão, tá?

Bem, eu tenho que ir agora...

Beijocas!

Titinha Potter


	14. Pela terceira vez

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 14-Pela terceira vez

Lílian já estava no segundo mês de gravidez.Era domingo de manhã e ela e Tiago estavam passando o dia na casa da mãe dele.

Lílian conversava com Julianne no salão de chá da casa.

"Ah, bebês são maravilhosos! –Dizia Julianne.Não parara de falar nisso, desde que descobrira que Lílian estava grávida –Menos quando choram de madrugada.Mas quando estão calminhos, são as coisinhas mais lindas desse mundo, você vai ver.É tão bom...criar nossos filhos, vê-los crescerem, virarem adultos...fazerem suas próprias conquistas... –Disse ela com um olhar sonhador para o horizonte –Eu só tive Tiago, mas considero Sirius meu filho adotivo.Os dois juntos, levam qualquer um à loucura!

"Nem me diga! –Concordou Lílian

"Quando Tiago era pequeno, eu agradecia mil vezes à Merlin, quando ele arranjava uma companhia pra brincar, porque, você sabe, filho único, sem ninguém pra brincar com ele, e logo ele, que é um pouco...hã...ativo, saia correndo e quebrando tudo pelo meio da casa, então, quando ele conheceu Sirius, eu estimulei a amizade, mas chegou ao ponto em que Sirius e Tiago queriam praticamente que Sirius morasse aqui.Eu não soube dizer não, e os dois cresceram mais traquinas do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu tenha conhecido.Eu não dava conta dos dois, tinha que colocar os elfos para vigiá-los.

Lílian riu.

"Eu posso imaginar –Disse ela –Eu ficava louca com eles em Hogwarts, também.

"Ficava louca com quem? –Tiago chegara no salão de chá e sentara-se na mesa com Lílian e a mãe.

"Quer chá, querido? –Perguntou Julianne a Tiago

"Não mãe, obrigado. –Disse ele –Odeio chá.

"Quer um suco, então?Leite?

"Não mãe, obrigado, vim só porque percebi que as senhoritas estavam falando de mim e do meu amigo Sirius.

"Estávamos apenas comentando como vocês dois eram traquinas. –Disse Lílian

"Ah, tá.É, talvez nós fôssemos um pouquinho agitados quando éramos mais novos...

"Talvez? –Disse Lílian –E...agitados?Vocês eram bem mais que agi...

Nessa hora, um estouro foi escutado dos jardins.

Alguns minutos depois, duas elfas, usando toalhas bordadas cor-de-rosa e enormes laços da mesma cor na cabeça, entraram agitadas no salão.

"Luly, Kizy, o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Julianne às elfas.

"Senhora, uns oito homens estranhos invadiram a casa e estão destruindo o saguão de entrada –Disse uma das elfas com a voz esganiçada.

"Eu vou lá –Disse Tiago levantando-se da cadeira –Vocês fiquem aqui.

"Não mesmo, Tiago. –Disse Julianne, levantando-se da mesa também –Você não vai sozinho, ouviu?

"Eu vou com você –Disse Lílian a Tiago

"Não, querida. –Disse Julianne –Fique aqui, é mais seguro para você.

O barulho estava mais alto

"Alguém tem que pará-los, mãe –Disse Tiago –Eu vou lá.

"Eu vou também. –Insistiu Lílian

"Você fica! –Disse Tiago a ela –Não ouse sair daqui!

Mas antes que Lílian pudesse sequer abrir a boca para discutir, um feitiço explodiu a parede do salão de chá.

As duas primeiras mesas do salão voaram junto com os estilhaços de vidro da janela.

Tiago apertou Lílian contra o peito para protegê-la.

"_Ninguém _vai sair daqui –Disse a inconfundível voz do terrível Voldemort –Nem agora, nem nunca mais.Todos vocês vão ficar aqui para sempre..._mortos_.

As duas elfas guinchavam loucamente e grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus enormes olhos

Os Comensais riam desdenhosamente por trás de Voldemort.

"Tomem conta deles –Ordenou ele a seus capangas

Os Comensais avançaram com as varinhas erguidas.Lílian sentiu o desespero tomar conta dela.Eles eram apenas três, contra os sete Comensais e Voldemort.As chances de vencerem aquela batalha estavam bem próximas de zero.

Tiago aprecia ter percebido isso também, pois quando um dos Comensais explodiu uma outra parede do salão de chá, ele puxou Lílian para fora do salão enquanto as duas elfas falavam alguma coisa para Julianne.

Tiago correu para o primeiro andar da casa e Lílian foi logo atrás dele.

Ao chegarem lá em cima, os dois correram para um dos quartos e Tiago trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Ele então, virou-se para Lílian e começou a falar rapidamente, sem sequer explicar direito:

"Lílian, ele irão nos alcançar a qualquer momento, então vá para casa e chame quem puder da Ordem.

"Mas...

"Não.Não quero saber do seu "mas".Vá _agora._

"Não, Tiago!Eu vou ficar!

"Lílian, eu e você não podemos impedi-los sozinhos!Precisamos de mais pessoas!

"Mas eu não preciso ir pra casa para...

"Mas eu _quero_ que você vá, Lílian! –Tiago falou olhando-a sério –Eu não quero que você fique aqui e corra mais riscos!

"Mas...

"Lílian, por favor!

"OK

* * *

Lílian aparatou em casa e já correu para a lareira.Pegando um punhado de pó-de-flu e jogando nas chamas da lareira, deixando-as esverdeadas, murmurou "Sede da Ordem".Sentiu sua cabeça girar até deparar com a sala de reunião Ordem da Fênix.

Andrômeda estava sentada numa poltrona lendo uma edição do Profeta Diário.

"Andrômeda! –Chamou Lílian vendo a amiga se sobressaltar

"Ah, oi Lily! –Disse Andrômeda sorrindo –Tudo ok?

"Na verdade, está tudo péssimo.Atacaram, quer dizer, estão atacando a casa da mãe de Tiago e...

"De novo?

"É, de novo.E Tiago está sozinho lá para duelar com os Comensais e Voldemort.Ele me mandou pra casa e disse para chamar quem pudesse da Ordem.

"Tá ok, Lily!Não esquenta, não, que eu vou chamar o pessoal, tá?Pode relaxar, que eu vou mandar o Sirius indo logo ajudar o Tiago, ok?

"Obrigada...

"Você sabe que não precisa agradecer.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que Lílian falara com Andrômeda, e Tiago ainda não voltara para casa.

Estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada.Daria tudo para ter certeza de que Tiago estava bem naquele exato momento.Só a idéia de que ele poderia estar machucado a deixava angustiada.

Foi quando terríveis pensamentos e hipóteses sobre o que acontecera começaram a se apossar da sua imaginação que ela ouviu o som da maçaneta ao ser girada e Tiago passou pela porta entrando na sala de estar onde Lílian se encontrava.

Ela correu até ele no mesmo instante, pendurando-se em seu pescoço e beijando-lhe os lábios.Ele a abraçou firmemente.

Ao se soltarem, ele sorriu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha.Ela retribuiu o sorriso e logo em seguida, descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Você me deixou preocupada –Sibilou ela

Ele riu baixinho

"Desculpe... –Disse –...não foi a minha intenção...

Lílian suspirou

"E a sua mãe? –Perguntou ela –Está tudo bem com ela?

"Tá, sim.As elfas fizeram o que eu mandei.

"Hã?

"É que...desde a primeira vez que aconteceu um ataque lá em casa, eu disse pra elas para arranjar um jeito de tirar mamãe de lá, sabe?Não deixar ela enfrentar os caras.

"Ah... –Fez Lílian –Do jeito que você fez comigo?

"É

"Sei...

"Lílian, nem fique emburrada, porque não havia sentido algum você ficar lá.

"Eu sempre fiquei.

"É, eu sei.Mas agora, as circunstâncias são outras, as coisas mudaram!Você tem que se preocupar com o bebê.Ele é a prioridade.

Lílian deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Você fala como se estivéssemos num estado bem dramático. -Disse ela

Ele deu uma risadinha sem emoção

"Vou subir pra tomar banho –Declarou –Estou precisando relaxar depois do dia de hoje.

Tiago começou a subir a escada lentamente, parecendo sem disposição, e de repente, parou abruptamente em um dos degraus, voltando-se para Lílian.

"Você tá legal? –Perguntou ele meio que alerta

"Claro.Por que pergunta? –Perguntou ela sem entender a atitude estranha do marido.

Ele perdeu a expressão alerta e voltou a subir as escadas lentamente.

"Não é nada não...só ainda não tinha perguntado isso hoje... –E sorriu divertido, ao ouvir Lílian reclamar indignada.

* * *

N/A:OI!

Hum...eu curti escrever esse capítulo.Gosto dele...o Tiago no final, fez de propósito, só pra ver a cara de indignada da Lily...meu Tiaguito amado...uiuiuiuui...

Cada dia, eu fico mais lisonjeada com as reviews de vocês!É tão bom abrir a caixa de e-mail e encontrar um monte de e-mails do ffnet!Ãiii...

**THATINHA POTTER-**Você amou?Que lindu...

Se cadastrar no ffnet?Olha, você vai em "register" na faixa azul-marinho na parte mais em cima da página e é só seguir as instruções, tá?

Procurando alguém pra fazer uma fic T/L?Certo.Gente, se alguém estiver disposto a fazer uma fic T/L, se pronuncie, tá?

Hã...atualização é um assunto delicado.Eu tenho que atualizar de acordo com a boa vontade do meu pc, que, cá entre nós, não está tão boa assim, então atualizações antes de uma semana são complicadas de acontecer.

**Adry potter-**Nossa, você dola tanto assim?Nhai...fiquei encabulada...( ).Ah, é...a fic deu problema no BD, quer dizer, o próprio BD deu problema, num tah abrindo no meu pc, diz que a página não pode ser exibida e por mais que eu tente, num abre...faz tempo que eu não atualizo lá, porque num consigo entrar...

**Marismylle-**Fofucho?Nhai...fofucho foi o seu review.Nem acredito que você disse que amou 33 vezes...fiquei emocionada!

**Bruna Granger Potter-**Sim, Lily e Tiago são muito fofos, amo os dois de paixão (um pequena preferência pelo Tiaguito, afinal, quem resiste a uma criatura linda desse jeito?).

Ah, os vírus mortais...típico da Lily estressada e pessimista...engraçada?É...às vezes, o estresse é engraçado...minha mãe é a prova vida disso..."Não corra nas escadas!Não tome sorvete quando estiver chovendo!Não coma porcaria no colégio antes do almoço!Não se pendure na varanda!NÃO VÁ SE MATAR!"...T.T...

Minha fic muito tudo?Acho que vou parar de dar ouvidos à minha professora de redação...obrigadxinha!

Pipow, os travessões continuam sem pegar, então já sabem, "aspas" no começo da frase equivale ao travessão, a não ser, quando a frase também termine em "aspas", tah?

Bejão pra vocês, e até sábado se o meu pc quiser!

Xau!

Titinha Potter


	15. A viagem

Muito Além da Magia 

Capítulo 15- A viagem

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã deixavam o quarto na penumbra.

Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente enquanto as pupilas se acostumavam com a leve claridade.

Odiava acordar cedo.Revirou-se na cama tentando voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia.Virou-se mais uma vez e encarou Tiago adormecido ao seu lado.

Seu cabelo nunca estivera tão bagunçado.A franja caia por cima dos olhos cerrados e vários fios de cabelo levantavam na nuca.Ele mantinha uma expressão serena de despreocupação que transmitia um certo aconchego a Lílian.

Ela ficou encarando o marido por algum tempo, desligando-se do mundo ao seu redor.A expressão calma dele a fazia esquecer por um momento todos os problemas e preocupações que a vida vinha lhe impondo.Tinha que admitir que dependia de Tiago...é uma pena que tenha demorado tanto para perceber e admitir essa realidade.

Já fazia três meses desde que o ataque acontecera na casa da mãe de Tiago, e ao lembrar-se, Lílian sentiu o coração apertado.A lembrança lhe trazia receio.Não sabia se teriam a mesma sorte se aquilo acontecesse novamente.Olhou mais uma vez para o marido e imaginou como seria perdê-lo.Sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais.

O alarme do relógio sobre a cabeceira a resgatou de seus devaneios, trazendo-a de volta à realidade momentânea.

Tiago continuou a dormir, mesmo com o alarme do relógio a soar.

Lílian sorriu enquanto tentava acordá-lo delicadamente.

"Tiago... –Chamou ela enquanto afastava a franja dos olhos dele, o que não fez efeito –Tiago? –Lílian apertou as bochechas do marido, mas ele continuou dormindo –Tiago! –Gritou ela por fim, e apertou o nariz dele, prendendo sua respiração.

Ele abriu os olhos de sobressalto e encarou Lílian assustado.

"O que foi?O que aconteceu? –Perguntou ele

"Hora de ir pro trabalho –Lílian respondeu calmamente, fazendo-o relaxar os músculos, e jogar o lençol ao lado do corpo enquanto se levantava sonolento para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

* * *

Já eram 1:30h da tarde quando Tiago chegou do trabalho.Estava meia hora atrasado.

Sentou-se ainda esbaforido na mesa para almoçar com Lílian.Parecia extremamente estressado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou Lílian cautelosamente

Tiago suspirou e apoiou a cabeça na mão direita.Olhou de esguelha para Lílian e encarou-a nos olhos.

"Aconteceu –Disse finalmente

"E eu posso saber o que foi? –Perguntou ela ainda cautelosa.Não parecia ser algo muito bom.

Ele voltou a encará-la.

"Lily, olha...eu tenho algo terrível pra te contar...

"O que foi?

"Eu tentei contornar a situação, mas não deu...seria a minha primeira convocação, eu não podia negar...

"Tiago...

"Desculpe, Lily.Desculpa...

"Tiago, quer explicar o que está acontecendo? –Exclamou Lílian perdida na conversa.

Tiago calou-se e baixou os olhos.Depois, voltou a encará-la parecendo receoso.Até mesmo seu olhar parecia um pedido de desculpas mudo.

"Lily, -Começou ele novamente. –Hoje...eu recebi a notícia de que...hã...eu vou ter que...hã...viajar...

"Hã?

"Você sabe...viajar...

"Não, Tiago, eu não assim, viajar?Com quem?Pra onde?

"Ah, Lílian, aquelas viagens do quartel general.

"As viagens do...?Ah, sim!E você vai ter que ir?

"É... –Tiago baixou os olhos –Desculpa...mas foi a primeira vez que eu fui convocado pra uma expedição, não podia fugir.

"Nem devia! –Disse Lílian –E por que você está pedindo desculpas?

"Porque eu não vou poder ficar durante umas duas semanas com você.

"Ora, Tiago!Eu Não vou morrer por causa disso. –Disse ela

"Bem, eu vou. –Respondeu ele

Lílian soltou um longo suspiro

"Escuta, se você está preocupado porque eu vou ficar sozinha, não se preocupe.

"Como assim, não me preocupe?Lílian, você está grávida!Tem idéia do que é isso?

"Tenho certeza de que não é mortal –Disse ela sarcástica

"Tem idéia do que pode acontecer enquanto eu não estiver aqui? –Disse ele ignorando o comentário dela.

"Tiago, nunca aconteceu nada.

"Pois é!Graças a Merlin, ainda não houve nenhuma complicação. Mas se houvesse quando eu estivesse viajando, eu nunca me perdoaria!

"Mas não vai acontecer

"Como você sabe?E se acontecer?

"Tiago, eu sei tomar conta de mim sozinha!Eu sei me virar!

"Mas eu tenho medo de deixar você sozinha e acontecer alguma coisa com você.

"Tiago... –Lílian suspirou –Eu estarei cercada de elfos domésticos.

"É, mas elfos domésticos não adiantam

"Certo.O que você sugere, então?

"Você podia ficar na casa da minha mãe...

"Tiago, eu não quero dar trabalho à sua mãe.

"Você não dá trabalho.Por favor, Lily!É só pra eu ter certeza de que você tá legal e poder viajar sem culpa.

"E se a sua mãe se chatear?

"Se chatear? –Disse Tiago –Ela vai adorar!Ela adora encher a casa de gente, adora companhia.Você vai ver.

"Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia

"Ah, vai, Lily.Pensa no bebê...

Lílian suspirou

"Não acredito nisso, mas tudo bem –Concordou ela

Tiago sorriu

"O que uma carinha de cervinho abandonado ainda não faz, hã?

* * *

Chegara o dia da expedição.

As malas de Tiago já estavam na porta.O próprio Tiago dava um demorado nó na gravata enquanto Lílian só observava.

Ao terminar o nó,ele levantou os olhos para a esposa, que o olhava sorrindo

"Anda logo, ou vai chegar atrasado –Disse Lílian calmamente ainda sorrindo de um jeito meigo.

Tiago suspirou e apoiou a mão na maçaneta da porta sem girá-la.

"Quem sabe se eu chegar atrasado, eles dizem que eu não preciso mais ir. –Disse sem emoção

Lílian riu e ele fez cara de emburrado

"Ah, então foi por isso que hoje de manhã, você fez tudo mais devagar do que uma tartaruga manca? –Perguntou Lílian, depois de parar de rir

Tiago fez uma cara de mais emburrado ainda e murmurou um quase inaudível "Foi", que fez Lílian rir ainda mais.

"Não é engraçado. –Disse ele ainda emburrado

"Tudo bem –Disse Lílian e parou de rir –mas eu já disse que essa viagem não é o fim do mundo –Ela foi até ele e deu-lhe um beijinho estalado –Agora, falando sério, você vai chegar realmente atrasado.

E pegando uma das malas dele, ela abriu a porta da sala, e saiu em direção ao portão dos jardins.

"Hey, peraê! –Disse Tiago correndo e tomando a mala das mãos dela

"Nossa, pra uma tartaruga manca, você está bem rápido –Disse Lílian sarcástica

"Eu sou um cervo, tá legal?

Lílian parou de andar e olhou intrigada para Tiago.

"Por que você é tão cismado com cervos, Tiago? –Perguntou

Ele entreabriu a boca sem saber o que dizer

"É...hã...bem... –Balbuciou Tiago –Eu vou chegar atrasado! –Exclamou, sapecando um beijo em Lílian e segurando as mãos dela, desatou a falar –Se comporte bem, não se estresse, se alimente direitinho, durma bastante, beba muita água, não faça esforço, relaxe bem e... –Parou de falar ao ver que Lílian ria –O que foi agora?

"Nunca tinha te visto assim, tão...cuidadoso –Disse ela –Mas agora, vai!Não se preocupa, que eu não vou me matar!

Ele olhou-a com os olhos tristes

"Vou sentir saudades. –Disse ele

"Eu também.

"Te amo... –Sibilou baixinho e aparatou

* * *

Já era o segundo dia que Lílian passava na casa da mãe de Tiago.

Era sábado de manhã quando uma coruja alaranjada adentrou a sala de estar e deixou cair um envelope pardo no colo de Lílian.

Ela pegou o envelope e o abriu.Reconheceu a caligrafia de Tiago no papel.

"Lily,

Eu sei que só fazem dois dias que a gente não se vê, mas eu estou morto de saudades.

Espero que você esteja se comportando direitinho como eu mandei.Não quero que aconteça nada de ruim enquanto eu estiver fora.

Não estou com tempo para escrever muito.As coisas aqui são extremamente corridas e o lugar é simplesmente terrível (sem falar nas destruições), mas quero que você se lembre que eu te amo acima de todas as coisas desse mundo.

Sinto sua falta

Tiago"

Lílian apertou a carta contra o peito e sorriu aliviada."Pelo menos por enquanto,sei que ele está vivo!" pensou.

* * *

N/A:OIE!

**Marmaduke Scarlet-** Oi!Você achou fofix?Que bom!Eu curti escrever esse capítulo.

A sua fic?Eu já fui lá!Adorei e deixei uma review...já deve fazer uma semana.Ainda não chegou?Será que deu algo errado?Bejuxxx!

**Marismylle-** Sim,tá curto, eu sei...dexculpa...prometo que vou tentar aumentar!

Ui, não me mata, por favor, mas...vai demorar um pouquinho para Sirius, Rafa e Taiki aparecerem.Até o Harry nascer, eu tipo tive que emprensar as coisas e...bem, ainda falta uns 2 ou 3 capítulos pro Sirius aparecer e Rafa e Taiki, uns 4 ou 5, mas não se preocupe, depois que o Harry nascer, tudo volta ao normal, ok?Só o que eu percebi, foi que ninguém perguntou pelo Remo!Ele sim, anda bem sumido...mas nesse caso, é de propósito, faz parte da história...hihihihi

**THATINHA POTTER-**Minha fic é 10?Nhai...que é issu...(adoro os comentários de vocês!Eles são o auge da minha auto-estima!)Bjaum pra você também!

Eu vou indo...brigadinha pelos reviews, e continuem mandando-os!

Beijuxxx!

Titinha Potter


	16. Compras com Julianne

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 16-Compras com Julianne

Tiago dissera que estaria de volta em duas semanas , mas já haviam se passado três, desde sua partida e ele ainda não voltara.

Lílian começava a se preocupar, assim como Julianne.Fazia uma semana que Tiago não mandava cartas ou sinais de vida.

Espero que não tenha acontecido nada grave a ele –Dizia Julianne enquanto ela e Lílian tomavam o chá das 5:00h no salão de chá.

É –Concordou Lílian –Espero que tenha sido apenas falta de tempo para escrever...

As duas ficaram em silencia por um momento.

Ora, vamos mudar de assunto, já estou imaginando coisas terríveis! –Disse Julianne

Nossa, eu também...

Então, querida, você está melhor daquela dor-de-cabeça? –Perguntou Julianne

Ah, sim, estou –Afirmou Lílian

Ela já estava no sexto mês de gravidez , e as cólicas, enjôos e dores de cabeça estavam finalmente passando.

Sabe, querida... –Começou Julianne –Nós temos que começar a preparar o enxoval do bebê.Eu sei que não sabemos ainda se é um menino ou uma menina, mas podemos comprar tudo de uma só cor, e depois, dependendo do sexo, mudamos a cor.

Ah, eu andei pensando nisso também, mas eu estou meio perdida...sabe, as únicas lojas que eu conheço são as do Beco Diagonal, e eu nunca encontrei lojas de bebê lá...

Ora, _você_ não conhece lojas de bebê!Mas _eu_ conheço, querida...e muitas!Ah! –Julianne soltou uma exclamação de idéia –Já sei!Nós podemos sair amanhã mesmo, e comprar as primeiras coisas!

Hã...eu não quero incomodar...

Ah, claro que não quer, minha querida!Mas isso não me incomodaria.Muitíssimo pelo contrário!Seria adorável para mim, lhe ajudar a comprar o enxoval do meu neto.

Bem, se a senhora insiste...

Ótimo! –Disse Julianne –Então nós iremos às compras amanhã mesmo!

* * *

Lílian acordou às 8:30h da manhã no outro dia, e levantou-se rapidamente.

Tomou o café da manhã, trocou a camisola por uma roupa normal e desceu para o saguão de entrada, onde encontrou Julianne já à sua espera.

Vamos –Disse Julianne –Está pronta querida?

Claro –Respondeu Lílian

* * *

As duas passavam por uma rua cheia de bruxos e bruxas de todos os tipos.

Julianne conhecia muita gente.De hora em hora, ela parava para cumprimentar alguém conhecido.

Andaram por mais algum tempo, até pararem em frente a uma linda vitrine de uma loja para bebês.

Julianne entrou seguida por Lílian, e uma das atendentes da loja correu até as duas.

Bom dia! –Disse a mulher sorridente para as duas –Posso ajudá-las?

Sim –Disse Julianne –Nós precisamos de um enxoval completo de bebê.

Claro! –Disse a mulher ainda sorridente –Venham comigo!

Julianne seguiu a atendente e Lílian foi logo atrás.

A atendente as levou para um compartimento mais adentro da loja.Ao chegar no cômodo, os olhos de Lílian brilharam ao ver a slindas coisinhas de bebê dispostas organizadamente em delicadas prateleiras brancas.Um lindo bercinho branco com um enorme cortinado azul, ficava meio ao canto.Ao lado dele, estava uma enorme poltrona azul-clara, onde repousava uma corujinha de pelúcia.Na parede oposta, ficava um enorme baú branco para guardar as coisas do bebê.Uma cômoda ficava do outro lado do berço, com uma luminária azul.No centro, um tapete azul-claro enfeitava por fim, a linda simulação de um quartinho de bebê.

Esses são só os móveis do quarto –Informou a atendente –Os acessórios ficam lá na frente.

Queremos vê-los! –Disse Julianne

A moça as conduziu até o primeiro cômodo da loja.Várias prateleiras deixavam à mostra a grande variedade de coisinhas delicadas.

Vários brinquedinhos, móbiles, mordedores, babadores, chupetas, mamadeiras, escovinhas, lacinhos...tudo muito lindo.Pela primeira vez, Lílian se imaginou sendo verdadeiramente mãe.Não que ela nunca se sentira assim, já que quando era pequena, brincava ser a mãe de suas bonecas, e em Hogwarts agia como uma mãe para Sirius e Tiago, dando sermões, mas a realidade era outra agora.Ela seria mãe em todos os sentidos da palavra.Seria responsável por outra vida além da sua, a vida de uma criança inocente e indefesa que precisaria da sua proteção.

Lílian! –Chamou Julianne fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios

O que foi? –Disse ela, e ao vira-se, deparou com Julianne segurando um pequeno móbile.

Era azul e cantava uma melodia relaxante.Nas pontas, flutuavam um pomo de ouro, uma vassourinha, um balaço e uma goles.Todos pequeninos e de pano.

Tiago vai adorar! –Comentou Lílian.

* * *

Lílian estava no seu quarto.Prendia os cabelos no alto da nuca na frente do tudo para o bebê.Estava exausta.

Já eram 21:30h da noite e a casa estava em completo silêncio.O único barulho ouvido era o do farfalhar das folhas das árvores no jardim.

Mas de repente, um estampido é escutado vindo do saguão de entrada, assim como passos subindo as escadas.Quem seria?

Lílian ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta e logo em seguida, fechada.Os passos ecoaram no corredor por um tempo, até pararem, quando já pareciam bem próximos.

A maçaneta da porta do quarto girou.Lílian sobressaltou-se e virou assustada para a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que esta entreabria-se.mas o alívio substituiu seu medo ao ver Tiago entrar no quarto.

Correu até o marido e pendurou-se em seu pescoço.

Ele abraçou-a e beijou-a.

Nem acredito que você voltou vivo! –Disse Lílian

E você achava que eu não sobreviveria a uma expedição? –Disse Tiago.

Bem, é que pelo o que você escrevia, a coisa parecia um caos.

E era.

Então não diga que não era perigoso!

Não...não era tão perigoso...só o lugar era terrível...

Isso é o que você diz...

Tiago riu

E você? –Perguntou ele

Eu?

É, a senhorita, como vai?

Perfeitamente normal.

Tem certeza?

Tiago, eu já te disse que todas aquelas suas neuroses seriam em vão.

Tiago riu mais ainda

Então você acha que _eu_ sou neurótico?

Claro!Qual era a necessidade daquele drama todo?

Hey!Se existe alguém neurótico nesse quarto, pode ficar certa de que esse alguém não sou eu.Aliás, eu sofro as conseqüências da neurose desse certo alguém.Estou mentindo?

Não –Respondeu Lílian com convicção.Não se importava, Tiago merecia uns gritos de vez em quando.

Pele menos você admite! –Disse ele rindo –Mas mudando de assunto...como foram as últimas semanas?Assim, sabe...como foi viver sem mim?

Foi extremamente relaxante...vou sentir saudades...

Ele fez uma careta e ela riu

Hoje, eu e a sua mãe fomos fazer compras. –Informou ela

Ah...nem precisa falar!Já estou com pena de você!Quantas léguas vocês andaram? –Perguntou ele

Nós não andamos tanto...

Sei... –Disse ele como quem duvidava –Já fui às compras com a mãe, é uma tortura!Costumava ser o meu castigo, quando eu teimava...

Fomos comprar algumas coisas para o bebê...mas terminamos comprando tudo... –Disse Lílian

Típico da minha mãe... –Disse Tiago –Mas eu não acredito que vocês não esperaram por mim!

Você acabou de dizer que odeia fazer compras!

Mas nesse caso, é diferente...eu queria ter ido... –Ele fez cara de emburrado

Ah... –Fez Lílian –Compramos uma coisa que você vai adorar!

O quê? –Disse ele esquecendo que estava supostamente chateado

Lílian foi até o armário, tirou o móbile com o pomo de ouro e entregou a Tiago.

Lily... –Disse ele –Eu te adoro!

Ela sorriu

Agradeça à sua mãe!

* * *

N/A:Er...oi...

Gente...tow até com vergonha de aparecer aqui...desculpaaaaa...eu sei que já deve fazer um mês que eu não atualizo a fic, mas se vocês ainda acham que eu mereço uma chance, deixa eu me explicar...

Não, a culpa não foi toda do meu pc...não desta vez...primeiro, ele quebrou, é verdade, mas depois de 2 semanas, ele voltou do conserto e eu podia ter atualizado...mas eu tinha um aniversário pra ir, e quando o pc voltou do conserto, o cara tinha apagado TODOS os meus arquivos, ou seja, não deu tempo de digitar, estudar e ainda me arrumar pro aniversário...a fic foi sacrificada...os outros dois fins-de-semana, eu estava estudando para as provas do colégio que só terminaram na quarta-feira, com o simulado do bimestre e eu estive com muita coisa pra fazer...não vou mentir que eu tive algumas folgas, mas eu também tinha que me divertir...não que a fic não seja uma diversão, mas esse tempo todo, eu não cheguei nem perto do meu pc...o coitado até está com umas teias de aranha...mas, por favor, me perdoem... pelo menos agora, eu estou de férias e terei bastante tempo para atualizar a fic toda semana, como sempre foi, até porque o meu pc tem passado uma boa fase, sem problemas...o único pró, é que as cores estão desconfiguradas...o que é rosa, aparece azul, o que é vermelho, aparece preto, o que é verde, aparece amarelo...e por aí vai...mas isso, dá pra superar...

Bem, eu realmente espero que você me desculpem...

Ah, sim, por favor...mandem reviews, faz tempo que elas não aparecem na minha caixa de entrada...(também, olha o tempo que faz que eu não atualizo...)

Er...e o problema dos travessões ainda persiste...oh, Deus...

Bem, então é isso...mais uma vez, espero que vocês possam desculpar uma pobre escritora de fics que tem um pc problemático...

Beijuxxx

Titinha Potter


	17. Quando a ficha cai

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 17- Quando a ficha cai

Haviam-se passado três meses desde a volta de Tiago.Eram 8:30h da noite na casa dos Potter.

Tiago e Sirius jogavam Snap Explosivo em uma das salas, enquanto Lílian lia um livro descansada na mesma sala que os dois

-Nossa, eu 'tô cansado de jogar! –Declarou Sirius

-Dá pra notar. –Disse Tiago –Você está quase dormindo em cima da mesa.

Sirius esticou-se na cadeira e bocejou.

-Posso dormir aqui? –Perguntou

-Não.

-Aff, larga de ser egoísta!Eu vou fazer muito barulho se sair na minha motocicleta à essa hora da noite!Vai chamar a atenção dos trouxas!

-Foi pra isso que você aprendeu a aparatar. –Respondeu Tiago indiferente.

-Não estou te reconhecendo, Tiago. –Disse Lílian –_Você_ não quer que o Sirius durma aqui?Está com febre?

-É porque talvez você não saiba –Disse Tiago –mas essa coisa aí –E indicou Sirius com a cabeça –Faz o maior barulho pra dormir e quando acorda. –E completou –Digo por experiência própria de sete anos dormindo com essa coisa na cama ao lado.

Sirius fez uma cara emburrada.

-Você está com raiva porque eu ganhei de você no snap! –Disse ele –Mas eu entendo...fazer o quê se eu sou tão bom jogador?

-Você também é muito modesto –Ironizou Lílian

-Isso não vem ao caso –Defendeu-se Sirius

-Tanto faz –Disse ela –Eu vou me deitar, e aconselho vocês a fazerem o mesmo, já está ficando tarde.

-Então posse ficar aqui? –Perguntou Sirius novamente

-Fazer o quê, né? –Tiago deu de ombros e começou a subir as escadas lentamente sem empolgação.

* * *

Havia um silencia mútuo na casa.

Todos aparentemente dormiam, e o único barulho audível era o do farfalhar das folhas das árvores nos jardins.

Sirius abriu uma fresta da porta do seu quarto e espiou o corredor vazio.Saiu do quarto em direção as escadas e começou a descê-las sorrateiramente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Pretendia chegar na cozinha para beber um copo d'água quando viu alguém sentado no sofá da sala.Chegou mais perto para ver quem era.Provavelmente esse alguém não o via.Foi chegando mais perto...um pouco mais...mais e...

-Tiago! –Disse ele

Tiago pulou do sofá com o susto.Ao ver que era Sirius, demosntrou um certo alívio, mas depois desatou reclamar ainda evitando fazer barulho.

-Seu iditoa! –Disse ele –O que 'tá fazendo aqui à essa hora da noite?Você vai acabar acordando Lílian!

-Eu só ia beber água!E eu não fiz barulho!Fui cuidadoso pra não te acordar e você não ficar tendo seus chiliques! –Defendeu-se Sirius

Tiago sentou-se no sofá novamente

-E você? –Disse Sirius –O que faz acordado à essa hora da noite?

Tiago aprecia ter sido pego de surpresa com a pergunta.Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem emitir som algum.

-Eu...ia beber água também –Disse por fim

-Sentado no sofá! –Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha –Esperava que o copo chegasse até aqui por telepatia?

-Hum-hum! –Disse Tiago com um sorrisinho amarelo

-Seu cretino! –Disse Sirius –Fala logo o que você 'tá fazendo aqui!

-Eu estava...bem...pensando –Disse Tiago

-Ah, boa hora que você achou para filosofar!

-Pelo menos não tem você enchendo o saco de lado! –Ele parou –Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava!

Sirius deu sua famosa "risada-latido"

-Ria baixo, seu imbecil!

-Tá, foi mal –Desculpou-se Sirius –mas...se você estava mesmo pensando...o que é que está te deixando com insônia?

-Não é nada não...

Sirius bufou

-Lá vem você tentanto me esconder as coisas de novo!Desista, cara, depois de... –Ele parou e levantou os olhos como quem pensava –Depois de quase 15 anos que a gente se conhece, você ainda crê que consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim?Pode ir abrindo a boquinha e me contando tudinho!

Tiago suspirou

-É que...eu estou com medo.

-Medo!

-Esquece, você não entende!

-Hey!Eu entendo, eu entendo! –Disse Sirius agitando os braços –Você 'tá com medo.Ok, ótimo!Você tem medo, e daí?Eu também tenho medo!Tipo...medo do escuro!

-Cara você tem medo do escuro?

Sirius parou um minuto com a boca entreaberta e olha mei vago e perdido.

-Hã...vamos voltar para o seu medo –Disse ele –Me esqueça, vamos falar de você!

-Quem disse que eu quero falar sobre isso?

-Ora, não me faça rir!Você vai me contar, sim!Depois que você me fez dizer que...bem...diga agora! –Tiago fez que não com a cabeça –Vai!Você jurou pra mim no colégio que nunca ia me esconder nada, lembra?Desembucha, seu veado!

-É cervo!

-Tanto faz!Os dois têm chifres!Diz logo!

Tiago suspirou novamente

-Ah, sei lá... –Disse por fim

-Ótimo! –Ironizou Sirius –"Sei lá" é realmente uma ótima resposta!Esclareceu todas as minhas dúvidas sem exceção!Tiago, eu estou falando sério!

-Certo, eu vou dizer –Disse Tiago –Mas eu lhe aviso logo que você vai achar uma idiotice, mas não é.

-Ok, agora diz.

Tiago olhou ao redor como se procurasse alguém que os escutasse às escondidas.

-Bem.. –Começou ele –Eu estou ficando preocupado com uma coisa...

-Ah, sei...que coisa?

-Bem...é que eu acho que eu não sei como agir...eu não saberei...

-Hum...

-Tipo...pode acontecer a qualquer momento...

-Sei.

-E eu não sei o que devo fazer...

-Vou fingir que estou entendendo...

Tiago bufou-É oq eu eu disse!Você não sabe o que é isso!Não entende do que eu estou falando!Nunca passou por isso, e se quer saber a minha opinião, nunca vai passar!

-Bem, quem sabe se você me dissesse o que é, ficaria mais fácil de entender.

Tiago passou algum tempo olhando para Sirius como se o avaliasse.Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Sirius...seu curioso...

-É a vida...diz logo, ou vamos ficar aqui até o amanhecer.

-Ok.

-Deve ser a terceira vez que você diz isso...

-Mas agora é sério.

-Certo

-Eu estou desesperado porque Lílian chegou ao nono mês de gravidez...

-E isso é um problema?

-Cara, você não 'tá vendo?Eu vou ser pai em alguns dias!

-Certo!Legal!

-Não!Não é legal!

-Não?

-Nào!Quer dizer, sim!Mas...esse é o problema!Eu não sei como lidar com isso!

-Não sei por que tanto desespero, Tiago!É um bebê!Uma coisinha que deve ser do tamanho da distância do seu polegar aos eu cotovelo e que só come e drome!E chora... –Acrescentou

-Eu disse que você não ia entender!

-Mas o que tem de mais?

-Tem de mais que eu serei responsável por alguém do tamanho da distância do meu polegar ao meu cotovelo extremamente indefeso!

-É, se você olhar por esse lado...

-Não há outro lado, Sirius!

-Cara, você 'tá ferrado!

Tiago não respondeu

-Hey!Eu posso te ajudar!

-Não, não pode.Eu entendo mais que você, obrigado.

Sirius mirou o chão pensativo.

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim –Disse Sirius –Também tem um lado bom.

-É claro que tem um lado bom!Na verdade, não tem lado ruim, tem lado complicado!Eu preciso saber os problemas para evita-los!

-Evitar o quê? –A voz de Lílian soou na escada

Sirius arregalou os olhos e Tiago quase caiu do sofá de susto

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo acordados à essa hora da noite?

-Bem...nós estávamos...nós... –Gaguejaram os dois –Ok, vocês não querem me contar

Os dois ficaram calados, meio constrangidos.

-Tudo bem –Disse Lílian –Eu não me importo.Mas agora, vão dormir.Amanhã não é feriado e vocês dois vão trabalhar.

Tiago e Sirius não questionaram.Seguiram calados, cada um para o seu quarto.

* * *

-Potter, o Pratt lhe entregou o relatório que eu pedi?

-Não.

-Como assim, não? –Perguntou a chefe do quartel general de aurores com um charuto na boca

-Oras, ele não entregou!

-Irresponsável...quero vê-lo na minha sala agora mesmo! –Disse a mulher autoritária –Tiaguinho, meu querido, ache aquela criatura e mande-o para o meu escritório, sim? –Disse ela, e depois de apertar as bochechas de Tiago, saiu em direção à sua sala.

-Tiago! –Gritou Quim do outro lado do quartel general.

-O que foi?

-Chamado urgente pra você –Disse ele chegando mais perto para dar o recado.

-Que aconteceu?

-A sua mãe mandou dizer que Lílian está no St.Mungus e disse que você fosse pra lá o quanto antes.

Tiago ergue os olhos arregalados para Quim

-É sério? –Disse ele incrédulo

-Claro.

Tiago ficou imóvel por um momento.Depois, pegou sua pasta e correu para a saída do quartel general sem dar satisfações.

-Hey, Tiago! –gritou Quim.Tiago voltou-se para ele –Boa sorte!

Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a correr, Merlin sabe lá pra onde.Depois voltou novamente correndo para o quartel general, dirigiu-se aturdido à lareira e murmurou um "St.Mungus" rapidamente,O coração batia à mil vezes por segundo, sentia o sangue pulsar rápido nas veias: chegara a hora.Ainda nervoso e meio perdido, chegou ao St.Mungus.Agora só precisava encontrar sua mãe e Lílian.

* * *

N/A:OIIII!

Ai...férias é tão bom, né mesmo?Tem tempo pra tudo e ninguém se estressa, aiai...

Bem, infelizmente, não deu pra atualizar semana passada, porque eu viajei pra Natal...dixculpem...minha mamix foi fazer um concurso lá, e eu fui de lado pra...pra viajar!

Então...hum...sem nada mais a acrescentar hoje, a não ser que estou com muuuuuita preguiça nesse friozinho bom...

**Nath Mansur-** Ah, eu sei como é estar cheia de coisa pra fazer, não te culpo...Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo!É...atrasou esse porque...eu já disse lá em cima...eu sou meio voadora, pretendia atualizar no sábado, não me toquei que no sábado, eu estaria viajando, as férias deixam a gente meio perdida no tempo e no espaço, néam?

Vou dar uma passadinha, sim!Eu adoro sua fic!

**tetepotter- **Tá fofo?Tá lindo?Que bomVocê quer um Tiago pra você?Eu também!A fic é uma necessidade vital pra você?OO!Nossa!Essa eu não sabia!Mas fico feliz!Brigadaaa...

Hum...acho que finalmente, os travessões estão de volta!

Bem...então...já dá pra ver o que vem no próximo capítulo, não precisa nem falar, né?

Beijinhuxxx

Titinha Potter


	18. O Herdeiro

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 18- O Herdeiro

Encontrou Julianne num dos vários corredores do St.Mungus.Ela sorriu ao vê-lo correr nervoso até ela.

-Chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava –Comentou Julianne e abraçou o filho.

-Cadê Lily?

-Você não pode vê-la agora.

-É?

-É.

Ele baixou os olhos

-Mas está tudo bem, não é?

-Claro.

Tiago estava obviamente ansioso.Examinava o corredor prestando bastante atenção.

-Hã, Tiaguinho, não seria melhor sentar para esperar? –Sugeriu Julianne

-Hã?É, pode ser...

Julianne fez menção de se dirigir à uma sala com lareira e poltronas, mas Tiago continuou parado, contemplando as paredes com o olhar parado e a expressão vaga.Parecia levemente perdido em devaneios.

-Tiago? –Chamou Julianne

-Hã? –Fez ele parecendo acordar de um sonho –Ah, é!Sentar...é, vamos.

Cada um sentou em uma poltrona da sala.O ambiente era aconchegante, o fogo aquecia e as poltronas eram muito confortáveis.Não demorou muito para Tiago adquirir aquela expressão alienada novamente.Parecia tão longe da realidade...seus olhos miravam desfocados as chamas que crepitavam na lareira.A ansiedade e o nervosismo tomavam conta dele cada vez mais.Pensou em puxar conversa com a mãe para esquecer a tensão, mas todos os assuntos lhe fugiam da mente, ele só pensava em Lílian e no bebê, e aquilo definitivamente o deixava tenso.Preferiu continuar calado.

Passaram-se minutos em silêncio.Tiago achou que seria morto por seus pensamentos ansiosos se passasse mais um segundo naquele silêncio modorrento.Aquilo estava começando a ficar constrangedor.Tinha que falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

-Hã...mãe?

-Sim, querido?

-Que horas são?

-6:45.

-Tá, 'Brigado.

Pronto, falara, equando achou que mergulharia mais uma vez no silêncio angustiante, uma das enfermeiras simpáticas do hospital entrou na sala sorrindo.

-Sr Potter? –Chamou ela

Tiago levantou-se de supetão, como se a cadeira tivesse sido eletrocutada, e olhou assustado para a enfermeira.

-Sou eu

-Siga-me, por favor –Disse ela

Tiago seguiu pé ante pé até a porta da sala e depois acompanhou a enfermeira até uma das várias portas em um dos vários corredores do hospital.

Parando em frente à porta, a enfermeira virou-se para Tiago, e sem mais explicações, abriu a porta para que ele entrasse.

Ele entrou no quarto.

Lílian descansava na cama com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro.A enfermeira saiu pelo corredor fechando a porta e deixando os dois à sós.

Tiago foi até ela, a braçou-a e deu-lhe um delicado beijo em sua testa, carinhosamente.

-O pessoal do trabalho não vai achar ruim você ter saído tão cedo? –A voz dela soou, rouca

-Não me interessa o que o pessoal do trabalho vai achar –Disse ele e Lílian sorriu.-Está tudo bem com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.Sorria.Parecia sinceramente feliz.Tiago sentiu como se parte do seu nervosismo começasse a ser substituído pelo alívio, a tensão pareceu se esvair um pouco.

-E o bebê? –Perguntou ele

-A enfermeira deve estar trazendo-o a qualquer momento –Respondeu ela.Parecia radiante com a idéia.

E mal ela tinha terminado a frase, a mesma enfermeira que Tiago vira há pouco, entrou no quarto, segurando um pacotinho azul, que levou até Lílian e a entregou.

-Sr. e Sra.Potter, é um lindo menininho –Disse a enfermeira sorridente –Qualquer coisa, podem me chamar –E dizendo isso, ela saiu pelo corredor

Tiago olhou para o pacotinho nos braços de Lílian.Um bebezinho o olhava com enormes olhos verde-esmeralda –Os olhos de Lílian.Sentiu toda a tensão abandoná-lo completamente, o bebê continuava a olhar pra ele.Sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem e correrem pela face, e logo os soluços vieram plenos, e em seguida uma risada, uma sensação de que estava ficando louco, naquele estado paradoxal.Sorriu para o bebê, que estendeu sua pequena mãozinha e agarrou seu dedo indicador ainda encarando-o.Aquele ser tão pequeno parecia depositar toda a sua confiança nele com aquele gesto, e foi quando Tiago finalmente entendeu o espírito de ser pai.Segurou firme a mãozinha tão pequena como se não fosse soltar nunca mais.

-Ele parece com você –Disse Lílian.Sua voz estava embargada, e os olhos, rasos d'água.

-Os olhos são seus –Disse ele–São idênticos.

Tiago sentiu como se aquele momento fosse durar para sempre.Nunca estivera tão feliz e inexplicavelmente, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Bem vindo ao mundo, Harry!

* * *

Tiago, Lílian e Harry, o mais novo morador da mansão Potter, chegavam do St.Mungus no dia 2 de agosto às 4 horas da tarde.

Lílian empurrava o carrinho azul-marinho com Harry, enquanto Tiago vinhas atrás carregando as sacolas do bebê e de Lílian.

Lílian sentou-se no sofá da sala parecendo exausta e tirou o bebê do carrinho, segurando-o delicadamente no colo.Tiago colocou as sacolas no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela.Passou um braço por seus ombros e deu-lhe um beijo.

-Muito cansada? –Perguntou ele

-É...mas valeu a pena.

Ela olhou ternamente para o bebezinho que dormia em seus braços e deixou escapar um suspiro.Estava extremamente abatida, mas ainda assim, feliz.

-Você quer segurar? –Perguntou ela, referindo-se ao bebê.

-Hã...é que... –Gaguejou Tiago –Bem, eu não sei segurar muito bem, e...

-Besteira, é fácil!

E antes que ele pudesse impedir, Lílian colocara o bebê sem seus braços.A sensação foi estranha logo de início, mas foi se mantendo mais seguro.Não conseguia tirar os olhos do filho.Sentia-se hipnotizado pelo bebezinho que descansava tranqüilo em seus braços.Sorriu abobalhado.

-Viu que não é difícil?

Tiago apenas balançou a cabeça ainda com os olhos fixos no bebê.

Lílian riu da expressão dele.

-Nunca tinha te visto assim –Disse ela

-Assim, como?

-Assim...abestalhado.

-É que...ele é tão pequeno, e...sabe?

Lílian sorriu e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, também olhando para Harry.

-Sei.

-E a gente se sente tão...estranho. –Continuou ele

O silêncio pairou sobre eles algum tempo.

-Lily?

-O quê?

-Te amo.

Ela sorriu

-Eu também

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até Harry abrir seus olhinhos e começar a chorar.

Lílian pegou o bebê no colo e levantou-se do sofá.

-Acabou a moleza, papai –Brincou ela e começou a subir as escadas para o quarto do bebê.

* * *

N/A:OIe!

Bem, aí está!Harry...finalmente!

Hum, hoje eu estou definitivamente sem inspiração para escrever um N/A grandona...HBP tem que chegar logo antes que eu tenha um troço e ligue pro correio esculhambando por eles não trabalharem no sábado...

Ow...bem, então, eu já vou indu...

Beijuxxx

Titinha Potter


	19. A primeira grande perda

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 19- A Primeira Grande Perda

Os dias que se seguiram não foram muito calmos para Lílian e Tiago.

Choro de madrugada, mamadeiras para preparar, fraldas para trocar, pouco descanso e muito cansaço.

Lílian aproveitava todas as horas que Harry dormia para dormir também, pois quando o bebê acordava, tudo girava em torno dele.

Eram 8:30h da noite.Tiago estava deitado de bruços no sofá da sala de estar, escrevendo um relatório de uma expedição enquanto Lílian balançava o bebê, tentando fazê-lo dormir, mas Harry insistia em manter os olhinhos verde-esmeralda bem abertos.

Depois de meia hora tentando fazer com que Harry dormisse, Lílian admitiu a derrota, e com um suspiro, jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Tiago.

-Eu desisto –Declarou –Nada faz ele dormir, Tiago.O que eu faço agora?

Tiago levantou a cabeça, inspirou o ar calmamente, respondendocheio de paciência:

-Agora você espera até que ele durma por livre e espontânea vontade.

-E até lá, eu fico aqui, sem fazer nada, olhando você fazer esse seu relatório? –Disse ela impaciente.

-Não.Você vai fazer qualquer coisa e deixa o Harry aqui comigo –Tiago respondeu como se fosse algo muito simples e entendível para todo e qualquer ser humano.

-Tiago, bebês não dormem, assim, do nada!Eles não dormem por livre e espontânea vontade, eles choram quando têm sono, e nós, adultos, temos que colocá-los para dormir. –Disse Lílian como quem ensina uma criança de 5 anos a somar 2+2.

Tiago ficou encarando-a por um minuto como se pensasse no que ela disse.

-Mas e se ele não está com sono?Por que insistir em colocá-lo para dormir?

-Porque está na hora de ele dormir e ele vai começar a chorar a qualquer momento

Tiago exclamou um "ah, então, tá!" baixinho e voltou a fazer seu relatório.

Lílian olhou para Harry em seus braços, que tinha três dedos da mão direita e um da mão esquerda literalmente atolados na boca e encarava a mãe, sorrindo, alheio a todo o resto da sala.Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela.Na noite sem nuvens brilhava uma redonda lua-cheia.

-Tiago! –Disse ela

-O quê? –Respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos do relatório

-Hoje é lua-cheia! –Exclamou ela

Tiago levantou os olhos para a janela e logo voltou a baixá-los.

-Remo não deve estar muito bem agora –Comentou ele

-Nunca mais tivemos notícias dele –Lamentou Lílian –Desde que viajou.

-Ele está afastado da gente –Disse Tiago, e Lílian percebeu uma nota de tristeza na voz do marido –Sequer sabemos se ele está bem... se está vivo.

Ela não soube o que responder.

-Ele deve estar ok... –Foi tudo o que disse

-Eu espero.

Tiago soltou o relatório e sentou-se no sofá impaciente

-Você acha que ele não deu notícia porque não quis? –Perguntou Lílian

Tiago deu de ombros

-Só acho que ele podia ter um pouquinho mais de consideração com as pessoas que ele chamava de amigos –Disse ele obviamente chateado.

-Vai ver ele esteve muito ocupado e não teve tempo para escrever –Supôs Lílian

-Não teve tempo de escrever em seis meses? –Disse Tiago –É claro que ele teve tempo!

-Tiago, eu não vejo outra razão para ele não ter dado notícias

-Quem sabe ele não se importa mais conosco.

-Não fale assim.

-É a verdade.

-Tiago, você acha mesmo que Remo não se importa com vocês? –Disse Lílian enquanto Harry protestava baixinho contra discussão –Eu também conheci Remo, caso você tenha esquecido, e lhe garanto que ele não faria uma coisa dessas.

Harry começou a choramingar e Lílian levantou-se do sofá, voltando a balançar o bebê.

-Você quer dizer que passar seis meses sem dar noticias suas aos seus amigos é normal? –Indagou Tiago –Sem dar nem sequer um sinal de vida?

-Eu só quero dizer para você não tirar conclusões precipitadas –E ela saiu da sala quando Harry passou a chorar alto demais.

* * *

Lílian dava mamadeira à Harry, que finalmente calara-se depois do banho. 

Sentada na poltrona azul, ela pensava sobre o que Tiago havia dito. "Remo não faria isso" pensava ela "O próprio Tiago sabe que ele não faria.Remo é uma boa pessoa". Correu os olhos pelas prateleiras cheias de brinquedos.O quartinho do bebê emanava tranqüilidade, calmaria.Lílian preferiu não pensar mais no assunto, Remo devia ter seus motivos para não ter se comunicado com eles até agora.Deve ter um bom motivo.

Harry finalmente adormeceu.Lílian levantou-se da poltrona e levou o bebê até o bercinho num canto do quarto, onde depositou-o delicadamente e cobriu-o com o cobertor azul.O móbile com o pomo de ouro pendia do espelho do berço, de onde Lílian puxou o cortinado azul para fechar.Lacrou a porta da varanda, para que o bebê não tivesse frio, e apagou o candelabro.Foi novamente até o berço e, afastando o cortinado, beijou delicadamente o rostinho macio do bebezinho que dormia descansado.Lílian dirigiu-se à porta, mas antes de chegar à ela, a maçaneta girou e Tiago abriu-a com um olhar desesperado.

-O que aconteceu?Que cara é essa? –Perguntou Lílian surpresa

-Escuta, eu vou ter que sair agora, tá bem? –Disse ele parecendo impaciente

-Por quê?O que aconteceu?São 9:30h da noite, Tiago.Você tem que sair _agora_?O que houve?

Ele hesitou

-Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda não sei direito –Disse enquanto se dirigia a escada e começava a descer dois degraus a cada vez –Eu tenho que ir.

-Espera!Me diz pelo menos aonde você vai! –Disse Lílian

Tiago parou no meio da escada meio abruptamente e virou-se para a esposa.

-Você não tem que se preocupar, tá bem?Eu só vou na casa da minha mãe, volto daqui a pouco, prometo –Disse ele e continuou a descer as escadas apressado

-Mas por que agora e...com tanta pressa? –Perguntou ela ainda tentando entender o que se passava.

-Te digo depois, tenho mesmo que ir agora, ok? –Ele chegou ao primeiro piso e desapareceu da vista de Lílian.

Ela foi para o quarto, mas não dormiu.Apenas deitou-se para ler um livro, esperando Tiago voltar. "O que diabos será que aconteceu?".

* * *

Eram 2:15h da madrugada quando Tiago chegou em casa.Ele abriu a porta cautelosamente para não acordar Lílian, mas ela já estava acordada. 

Ela percebeu os olhos vermelhos dele, deduzindo que ele havia chorado. Coisa boa não acontecera.

-Vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou não? –Disse ela para a surpresa dele, que esperava encontrar a esposa dormindo.

-Lílian, vai dormir –Disse ele sem emoção –É melhor eu te contar amanhã.São 2:15h da madrugada!

-Não interessa.Você disse que me contava na volta, e agora, não durmo enquanto não souber.

Ele suspirou

-Certo.Eu prometi, vou te dizer.Eu tentei deixar pra amanhã, depois não vem reclamar que o Harry não te deixa dormir.

-Tiago, diga logo o que foi!

Ele baixou os olhos

-Ok, foi a minha mãe.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Perguntou Lílian, mas pela expressão dele, ela já imaginava o que era

-Ela... –Tiago gaguejou –Houve um ataque na casa dela, assim, de repente, e ela foi atingida por um Cruciatos... –Lílian ouvia atenta –E, bem...mamãe não estava numa idade que se pode chamar de nova, e nem sua saúde estava as mil maravilhas.Levaram-na pro St.Mungus, mas... –A voz dele ficou embargada, e os olhos, rasos d'água –mas... –Lílian já adivinhava o que viria a seguir –Ela não agüentou...ela... –Ele não terminou a frase

Lílian correu para abraçá-lo enquanto as lágrimas lhe caiam pela face.Ela não encontrou nenhuma palavra de consolo para amenizar a situação, então os dois ficaram abraçados em silêncio.As lágrimas ainda rolavam descontroladas.

Era a primeira grande perda dos dois.As conseqüências desse mundo violento começavam a se agravar e atingi-los mais ferozmente.Algo os dizia que aquela não seria a última vez que isso aconteceria.

Era preciso estar preparado para tudo.Ninguém no mundo bruxo estava salvo daquela ameaça.Alguém tinha que parar aquele bruxo terrível, mas ninguém parecia ter capacidade para tanto.A luz no fim do túnel ainda não fora encontrada, mas o que nenhum bruxo suspeitava, era que ela já existia, e naquele exato minuto, dormia tranqüila em seu berço, sem se dar conta da enorme responsabilidade que um dia seria exposta.

* * *

N/A: Oiew! 

Ai...meu coração está leve de novo...quer dizer, o final de HBP foi meio trágico, mas venhamos e convenhamos...o livro foi...o que eu poderia dizer?Excepcional.É, acho que essa é a melhor palavra para descrevê-lo, a Jk escreveu magestralmente...simplesmente perfeito.

De volta à fic...ui...as coisas estão ficando mais dark pra Lílian e Tiago, hein?Pobre Julianne, eu gostava tanto dela...

**Pink usaka- **Ai, tah bom, eu admito que o último capítulo ficou estupidamente pequeno.A verdade, é que eu ia fazer o último e o penúltimo capítulos juntos, mas ficou muito grande, e eu tive que separar em dois, ficando a segunda parte muito pequena...

Nhai...não tenho mais nada a acrescentar, a não ser que ainda estou sob o efeito do choque de HBP...é muita informação pro meu pobre cerebrozinhu processar de uma vez...portanto, atrasos na fic, culpa dele e da Jk que me deixaram depressivos, e sem cabeça pra escrever.

Então...espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...e deixem reviews!

Beijões

Titinha Potter


	20. Sempre pode ser pior

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 20- Sempre pode ser pior

A morte de Julianne chocara não só Lílian e Tiago, mas também vários amigos.Sirius ficara quase tão abalado quanto Tiago.Dizia que Julianne era a mãe que ele nunca tivera.Mas o que mais chocara a todos, fora a frieza com a qual fora cometido o assassinato.O terrível Voldemort certamente não hesitava em matar qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho.Ele até achava divertido.

* * *

Harry completara três meses há uma semana e era o dia do seu batizado.

Tiago e Lílian escolheram Sirius como padrinho do bebê, já que era o amigo mais próximo e Harry o adorava.

Havia acontecido uma pequena comemoração pelo batizado de Harry, e depois de acabada, Sirius resolveu ficar na casa dos Potter, pondo a conversa em dia, coisa que não acontecia há algum tempo.

Os três conversavam na sala de estar do térreo.Tiago ensinava Harry como falar "papai" enquanto Sirius e Lílian discutiam a nova cor de cabelo do vocalista dos Cabeça de Abóbora.

Tiago repetia as sílabas "pa-pai" para o bebê, mas Harry, apesar do esforço para imitar o pai, só conseguia babar cada vez mais.

Lílian dizia que o novo visual do vocalista ficara artificial e brega, enquanto Sirius defendia o look, dizendo que ficara irado e que combinava com o estilo da banda.

Eles conversavam naturalmente, até o rosto de Dumbledore aparecer nas chamas da lareira.

-Professor! –Exclamou Lílian –O que foi?Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Olá, Lílian.Não, não aconteceu nada –Disse Dumbledore.Sua natural expressão de tranqüilidade no rosto –Eu só gostaria de saber se você e Tiago poderiam aparecer no meu escritório amanhã pela manhã para termos uma conversinha.

-Claro –Disse Tiago –Sobre o quê, professor?

-Ah, vocês ficarão sabendo amanhã –Disse Dumbledore –Mas por favor, não faltem!

-Tudo bem –Disse Lílian

Dumbledore sorriu por trás de seus oclinhos de meia lua

-Ok, então eu vejo vocês amanhã –E seu rosto sumiu das chamas da lareira

-Coisa estranha –Disse Tiago –Por que ele não diz logo sobre o que é?

-E ele marcou tão em cima da hora –Comentou Sirius

-Deve ser algo importante –Concluiu Lílian –Ele não nos chamaria tão de repente se não fosse importante.

Os três se entreolharam curiosos.

-Vai entender, né? –Disse Tiago por fim

* * *

No outro dia, estavam todos prontos para a visita à Sede da Ordem. Sirius ia também para tomar conta de Harry, já que Lílian não deixou ele ficar para tomar do conta do bebê sozinho em casa.

-Não acredito que eu me rebaixei ao cargo de babá –Resmungava Sirius enquanto observava Lílian colocar Harry no carrinho de bebê azul estacionado na porta de saída.

-Foi você quem se candidatou ao cargo –Disse ela

-É porque eu achei que esse seria um serviço secreto, em que eu ficaria em casa e ninguém saberia que era babá nas horas vagas.

-Ora, Sirius, não se deixe reprimir pela sociedade –Disse Tiago estendendo-lhe a sacola com mamadeira, fraldas e chupeta.Sirius fez uma careta em resposta –Você vai se divertir com Harry.Além do mais, ele é calminho, não dá tanto trabalho.

-Ha!Se ele for calminho como você era, eu estou ferrado! –Disse Sirius

-Nah...Harry é legal –Disse Tiago tirando o bebê do carrinho –Não é a coisinha mais fofinha que você já viu na vida?

-É –Disse Sirius –E você, mudou de cervo, pra coruja!

* * *

Chegaram na Sede da Ordem, que naquele momento estava vazia, por volta das 11:30hs da manhã.

Sirius ficou com Harry numa das salas de reuniões enquanto Lílian e Tiago foram para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Lílian bateu na porta.

-Entre –Murmurou o Prof.Dumbledore de dentro da sala.

-Bom dia, professor! –Disse Lílian entrando no escritório seguida por Tiago

-Bom dia! –Disse Dumbledore Sentem-se, por favor –Disse ele indicando duas poltronas na frente da sua mesa, onde Tiago e Lílian se sentaram. –Bem, primeiramente, fico feliz que você tenham vindo.O que eu tenho para contar-lhes é de extrema importância.

-E o que é, professor? –Perguntou Tiago

-Eu serei o mais direto possível –Disse Dumbledore com um olhar sereno por trás das lentes de meia lua dos seus óculos –Há mais ou menos um ano atrás, eu estava á procura de uma nova professora de Adivinhação para Hogwarts.Eu, que nunca entendi muito da matéria, aceitei,quando uma candidata pediu que eu a encontrasse no Cabeça de Javali para discutirmos o emprego dela.Pois bem, eu compareci ao encontro e receio afirmar que achei a mulher um verdadeiro fiasco.Estava decidido a não conceder-lhe o emprego.Ela se dizia descendente de uma das mais conhecidas videntes de todos os tempos, mas para mim, não parecia ter herdado nenhum de seus dons, infelizmente.Eu já me retirava do bar quando uma voz rouca soou atrás de mim.Me parecia impossível, mas a mulher havia feito uma profecia. _Uma legítima profecia_.

-Como o senhor tem certeza que era uma profecia verdadeira? –Disse Tiago –A mulher queria o emprego.Poderia estar fingindo.

-Não. –Disse Dumbledore –Eu sei reconhecer uma profecia falsa, mas aquela me pareceu muito real.

-Certo. –Disse Lílian –Mas em quê isso nos inclui?

-A profecia –Disse Dumbledore misteriosamente-Lembrodetalhadamente o que ela diz "_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..._"

Tiago e Lílian ouviam absimados

-Professor... –Começou Lílian –Eu ainda não compreendo...

-Certamente que não –Disse Dumbledore –Mas deixe-me esclarecer algumas coisas. Harry nasceu no dia 31 de julho, certo? –Lílian confirmou com a cabeça, meio receosa –E vocês já encontraram Voldemort exatamente três vezes, não foi? –Lílian confirmou mais uma vez com a cabeça, mas dessa vez, com os olhos já rasos d'água.Já sabia até o que viria a seguir.Já entendera onde Dumbledore queria chegar.Tiago também parecia ter entendido, pela sua expressão aterrorizada –Eu sinto ter que informar isso a vocês, mas...vocês se encaixam perfeitamente na profecia –Disse Dumbledore

-Mas... –Começou Tiago.Sua voz soou rouca –Nós somos os únicos que...?

-Não –Respondeu Dumbledore –Creio que vocês conheçam Alice e Frank Longbottom.

O queixo de Lílian caiu

-Neville também nasceu em 31 de julho –Disse ela parecendo incrédula.

-Pois é –Confirmou Dumbledore

-E nós podemos fazer alguma coisa para impedir essa profecia? –Perguntou Tiago

-Bem, vocês podem simplesmente descartá-la.Não precisam levá-la em conta.Podem optar por ignorá-la. –Disse Dumbledore –Mas correm o risco de Voldemort não fazer o mesmo.Se tivéssemos certeza de que ele também a ignoraria, seria ótimo.Não haveria pra quê se preocupar.Mas se ele resolver considerá-la, vocês precisarão estar prevenidos.

-E como? –Perguntou Tiago

-Já que a situação não está agravante, podemos começar com algo simples, mas eficiente. –Disse Dumbledore –Eu sugiro o feitiço _Fiddelius_.

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam

-É claro! –Disse ele –O Fiddelius!Ele resolve nosso problema!

-Sim –Confirmou Dumbledore –Pelo menos por enquanto, ele resolve.Mas ainda assim, vocês terão que ser um pouco mais cuidadosos com Harry.Nunca o deixem sozinho com estranhos.

As lágrimas ainda rolavam silenciosas pelo rosto de Lílian e ela mirava o chão desolada.

-Não se preocupe, Lílian –Disse Dumbledore com seu ar paciente –Tudo vai terminar bem.

Ela não respondeu.Apenas continuou mirando o chão parecendo hipnotizada com a cerâmica.

-Vocês vão precisar de um fiel do segredo para a realização do feitiço –Disse Dumbledore a Tiago

-Não se preocupe, professor, isso não vai ser problema –Disse Tiago e virou-se para Lílian –Vamos, Lily? –Disse ele carinhosamente.

Ela respondeu com um aceno da cabeça e levantou os olhos verdes ainda brilhando pelas lágrimas para mirar o Prof.Dumbledore.

-Obrigado por nos alertar, professor –Disse ela.

-Não precisa me agradecer, Lílian. –Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso amigável no rosto idoso –E se precisarem de alguma coisa, saibam que pode contar comigo.

Lílian deu um sorriso agradecido.Um turbilhão de coisas pesavam em sua mente.Ela sentia como se tivessem jogado um enorme balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça.Estava chocada.Harry, seu bebê, seu único filho, que sequer sabia andar ou falar podia ser a única pessoa capaz de acabar com a grande ameaça do mundo bruxo.Isso significava muito sofrimento para aquele pequenino ser que ela tanto amava.Faria qualquer coisa para impedir que ele sofresse, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.Pensou no tal Fiddelius, sua última esperança. "Ah, Merlin, faz com que esse feitiço dê certo".

* * *

N/A: OIE!

Hum...bem, aqui estou eu de novo.

Gente, infelizmente, acabaram as minhas férias, e a partir desse fim de semana, volta àquela incerteza se eu vou poder postar todo fim de semana, mas, bem, eu vou tentar.

Ai...foi tão triste escrever esse capítulo...eu fico pensando no tio Dumbie, e...ah, esquece.Vou terminar dizendo spoilers aqui...

**Marmaduke Scarlet- **Você chorou?Nossa...eu não pensei que alguém ia chorar...eu também gostava muito da Julianne.Ela era legal.E depois da entrevista que a JK deu no lançamento do sexto livro, eu passei a gostar ainda mais dela.A JK estava falando sobre os avós do Harry, e disse que o pensamento dos pais do Tiago eram tipo "We had him late in life, so he is an extra treasure".Eu ri muuuuuito.Ela disse que era culpa deles o Tiago ser aquele garoto mimado.

Aiai...

Time to go

Deixem reviews!

Beijoquinhaxxx

Titinha Potter


	21. Natal com os Evans

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 21- Natal com os Evans

Era Natal.Tiago, Lílian e Harry iam para a casa dos pais dela para comemorar.A Sra.Evans, mãe de Lílian, alegara querer conhecer o neto.

Lílian estava mais calma em relação à profecia.Tiago tranqüilizara-a garantindo que o Fiddelius era eficiente.

Tiago brincava com Harry no colo enquanto Lílian repassava as últimas instruções antes de saírem para a casa dos Evans.

-Petúnia e o porco roliço devem estar lá, então evite falar de magia –Dizia Lílian a Tiago –Se o porco te perguntar pra qual time de futebol você torce, não responda Appleby Arrows, não é quadribol, é futebol!Diga simplesmente que não curte o esporte.Se algum dos dois criticar Harry, dê um murro bem no meio dos dentes deles e mande-os para aquele canto.

Tiago arregalou os olhos para a esposa

-Que é? –Disse ela –Deixa eles falarem mal de qualquer um, mas de Harry, não!

-Tá –Respondeu Tiago ainda assustado com o comportamento de Lílian.

-E tome cuidado com o carro, mesmo estando enfeitiçado, pode dar algum problema.

-Por que a gente tem que ir de carro mesmo?

-Pra não dar à Petúnia motivos para reclamar da nossa "anormalidade"!

Tiago deu de ombros e olhou para Harry.

-Precisamos marcar umas aulinhas de yoga para a mamãe –Disse baixinho para o bebê que crescia cadadia mais parecido com o pai.

* * *

Chegaram na casa dos Evans por volta das sete da noite e foram recebidos com festa pela mãe de Lílian.

-Lily! –Disse ela ao abrir a porta e abraçou a filha –Que saudades de você, querida! –Lílian abraçou a mãe também –E Harry, onde está?

-Hã...Tiago deve estar tirando-o do carro –Disse Lílian e virou-se para ver que Tiago colocava Harry no carrinho de bebê e o trazia até a porta da casa.

-Ah, como ele é lindo! –Disse a Sra.Evans –Tem seus olhos, Lílian.

Petúnia chegou naquele instante na sala.Ao ver Lílian, fez uma careta de desagrado.

-Ah! –Fez ela –Estava bom demais com você sumida.Por que resolveu aparecer, afinal?

-Petúnia! –Exclamou a Sra.Evans

-Não esquenta, mãe. –Disse Lílian –É a saudade. –E dirigiu-se à irmã –Feliz Natal pra você também, Petty! –Disse azeda

-Já vi que as coisas não mudaram –Disse a Sra.Evans –Eu vou terminar de ajeitar o jantar –E dirigiu-se à cozinha, entregando Harry a Tiago.

-Ora, veja só, eu tenho um sobrinho! –Disse Petúnia com um olhar feio a Harry.

-Pelo que mamãe me contou nas cartas, eu também –Disse Lílian

-É –Confirmou Petúnia –Meu Dudoquinha.

-Dudoquinha?

-O nome dele é Duda.

-Ah –Fez Lílian e virou-se para Tiago que ainda se postava em pé na porta –Vai ficar aí pra sempre?Entra!

Ele entrou meio que cautelosamente e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian no sofá.A atmosfera era tão carregada entre Lílian e Petúnia, que ele jurava que uma das duas poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

-Então, Petúnia –Começou Lílian –Qual a idade de Duda?

-7 meses.Ele acabou de completar –Respondeu Petúnia –E a de, hã...

-Harry.

-É.E a de Harry?

-5 meses.Vai completar seis dia 31.

-Ah –Fez Petúnia –Se vocês não fossem anormais, eles poderiam estudar juntos –Ela levou um dedo ao queixo –Mas acho que eu não iria querer isso para o meu Dudinha.

Lílian fuzilou-a com o olhar, mas quando abriu a boca para revidar a investida, ouviram a Sra.Evans chamando:

-Gente, o jantar está pronto!

-Ah, finalmente –Disse Petúnia e levantou-se saindo em direção à sala de jantar.

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam

-Tenha calma e respire –Disse ele

-AAARREE!Anda logo, Tiago! –Disse ela puxando o marido pelo braço até a sala de jantar –Papai! –Ela gritou pulando no pescoço de um velho senhor que conversava com um homem muito, muito grande.

-Lily! –Disse o Sr.Evans –Que bom te ver, filha!

-É bom te ver também, vão as coisas por aqui?

-Ah, o de sempre, meu amor. –Disse o Sr.Evans com um sorriso paternal –Mas sentimos sua é que você some desse jeito?

-Ah, mas eu voltei –Disse ela –Pelo menos por hoje.

E ela virou-se para cumprimentar o cunhado.

-Feliz Natal, Valter –Disse ela educadamente.

-Feliz Natal –Respondeu o homem, seco.

Ao lado de Valter, se mexia numa cadeirinha alta um bebê que aparentava ter bem mais que sete meses.Era louro, muito gordo e já comia alguma coisa antes mesmo do jantar começar.

-Ah, então esse é o Duda? –Perguntou Lílian –Como ele é...fofinho!

O jantar transcorreu normal.Lílian e Petúnia se controlaram para não estragar o momento de paz.

Depois do jantar, todos foram conversar à luz de lareira na sala de estar.

Lílian e Petúnia evitavam se falar.

A Sra.Evans ensinava Lílian uma receita de bolo quando a campainha tocou e ela levantou-se para atender.

-Ah!Deve ser a vizinha! –Disse a Sra.Evans –Ela sempre passa aqui para desejar Feliz Natal.Edward, vem comigo? –O Sr.Evans acenou positivamente e seguiu a esposa.

De repente, a atmosfera da sala ficou mais uma vez extremamente garregada.

-Então, Tiago –Disse Valter –Gosta de futebol?Pra que time torce?

Lílian rapidamente olhou para Tiago, para garantir que ele não havia esquecido suas "instruções".

-Eu –Começou ele –Não gosto muito de futebol.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente

"Será que a vizinha não podia demorar menos?" Pensava Lílian

Continuaram num silêncio altamente desconfortável até Duda começar a choramingar.

-Ah... –Petúnia fez um biquinho para o bebê –O que meu Dudinha quer, meu bebezinho lindo? –O bebê continuou chorando –Meu Dudoquinha deve estar com fome.Valter, pode dar a mamadeira ao Duda?Está lá em cima no meu antigo quarto.

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados."Dudinha" tinha acabado de jantar, e já ia tomar mamadeira.

Valter levantou-se e levou Duda com ele subindo as escadas até o quarto para pegar a mamadeira.

Harry observava tudo, quieto, no seu carrinho, com o mordedor de borracha em forma de Pelúcio na boca.Lílian olhou para ele.Harry e Duda eram definitivamente crianças muito diferentes.

O senhor e a senhora Envans finalmente voltaram para a sala.

-Onde estão Valter e Duda? –Perguntou a Sra.Evans

-Dudinha foi tomar a mamadeira dele –Disse Petúnia, parecendo extremamente orgulhosa pelo filho comer tanto –Ele está crescendo tão rápido, tão saudável –Continuou ela –Tão gordinho...diferente de algumas crianças magrelas que vemos por aí –Ela lançou um olhar insinuante a Harry e encarou Lílian com um sorrisinho irônico.

Tiago sentiu que Lílian ia socar a irmã por causa do comentário.

-Lily, já está ficando tarde, não seria melhor nós irmos logo? –Disse ele.

Lílian inspirou o ar profunda e lentamente

-É verdade –Disse ela –Temos que acordar cedo amanhã –E virou-se para a mãe. –Tchau, mamãe.O jantar estava maravilhoso.

-Vocês já vão? –Disse a Sra.Evans desapontada

-Já, mãe.É melhor para a saúde de todos. –Seu olhar faiscou ao encontrar o de Petúnia –Dormir pouco causa irritabilidade...

* * *

-Eu ainda não acredito que ela disse aquilo –Reclamava Lílian para um Tiago sonolento –Como ela pode ser tão cretina?

-Relaxa e dorme, Lílian –Disse Tiago

-Relaxar?Tiago, você não fica indignado de ela dizer isso com o nosso filho?Com o nosso Harry?

-Besteira.Ela estava com inveja porque Harry é bem mais bonitinho que Duda –Disse Tiago calmo –E também, porque lê vai ter problemas de coluna terríveis, e você, não.

Lílian riu

-É verdade.Ela é uma invejosa! –Disse

-Pois é, agora vai dormir –Respondeu Tiago

-Estou sem sono

-Então me deixa dormir, que eu estou morto. –Alegou ele, e mal tinha terminado a frase, ouviu Harry choramingar no quarto ao lado.

Lílian deitou-se rapidamente na cama

-Tiago?

-Que foi?

-Pode ver o Harry pra mim?Eu estou morta de cansada –Disse ela e até fingiu um bocejo.

Tiago apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para ela

-Eu sou mole mesmo, não sou? –Disse ele ao que ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça.

Ele levantou-se indisposto

Lílian sorriu

-Feliz Natal, Tiaguinho...

Ele virou-se para ela na porta

–Sei... –Disse ele sorrindo também –Feliz natal, Lilizinha...

* * *

N/A:AAHHH!Eu AMO o Tiaguinho...coisinha fofa!Quando eu crescer, vou querer um marido desses!Aiui...Lily sortuda...

Ah, não sei porque, mas eu estou feliz hoje.Estou estranhamente feliz.O que é estranho, porque minhas férias acabaram.Mas, bem, eu comecei, não foi?Voltaram as aulas e eu não atrasei a fic!Aiai...isso é porque ainda não começaram as provas...mas, bem, não vamos pensar nos futuros problemas, não é?hehe...

**Marmaduke Scarlet-** Huahuahua!Estou rindo muito!Realmente, acho que de primeira, houve um choque de opiniões entre a Lily e a mãe do Tiago...Eu AMEI a entrevista da JK.Eu idolatro aquela mulher depois desse sexto livro como nunca idolatrei niguém.

Parar de ler porque é triste?Ah, não...como você pôde ver nesse capítulo, quando acontece uma coisa muito deprê, eu tento amenizar com um capítulo mais happy depois.Até porque eu mesma odeio escrever Drama. Adoro ler, mas escrevê-los não é comigo.

**Lilian Kyoyama-** Você teve pena da Lily?Eu também.Aliás, eu fico imaginando como será que eles se sentiram quando descobriram a profecia... quase sempre fico deprê quando penso nisso.

Hum...eu vou escrever a morte deles, sim. eu já disse, eu não gosto de escrever coisas desse gênero, mas faz parte da estória e dos planos da fic...

Bem...então é isso...

Beijuxxx

Titinha Potter


	22. O fiel do segredo

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 22-O fiel do segredo

Lílian acordou às 5:30h da manhã no outro dia com o choro alto de Harry.

Depois de dar sua mamadeira, levou o bebê para o quarto e deixou-o a brincar no seu bercinho, quando uma coruja muito escura adentrou o quarto.

Há muito tempo que Lílian não a via, mas reconheceu-a no mesmo instante: era a coruja de Rafaela.

Correu até o animal e desamarrou o pergaminho amarrado em sua perna.Logo reconheceu a caligrafia da amiga.

"Lily,

Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê.Onde você se meteu?

Estamos mortos de saudades de vocês, a gente nem conhece Harry direito!Precisamos marcas pra sair, Lily, você não faz idéia de como nossa amizade me faz falta.

Que tal se vocês viessem aqui pra casa hoje mesmo?

Responde assim que puder, tá?

Beijos

Rafa"

Lílian fitou a carta por algum tempo.Rafa fazia falta para ela também, e muita.Precisava muito falar com a amiga, desabafar, contar as novidades.Tanto as boas quanto as péssimas.Só precisava esperar Tiago acordar para dar uma resposta a Rafa.

Olhou para Harry brincando com sua corujinha de pelúcia.Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela também, sorrindo.Lílian sorriu de volta para o bebê, este esticou os bracinhos em direção a mãe, num pedido para que ela o pegasse no colo.

Lílian tirou o bebê do berço e sentou-se com ele na poltrona do quarto.

-A gente vai ver titia Rafaela hoje, Harry –Disse ela para o bebê que examinava o relógio em seu pulso, embora soubesse que ele não entendia uma palavra disso tudo –Lembra dela? –E riu –Provavelmente não, não é, meu bebê? –Disse segurando as mãozinhas de Harry, que agora olhava para ela com seus enormes olhos verde-esmeralda.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e Tiago entrou.

-Falando com Harry de novo? –Disse ele enquanto o bebê esticava agora os bracinhos em direção ao pai –Já te disse que você não tem o dom pra isso.Ele só entende o que _eu_ falo. –Mas não pegou Harry no braço.O bebê continuou a esticar seus bracinhos, sorrindo –Não. –Disse ele a Harry –Papai está magoado com você, lembra? –Disse Tiago num tom que ele acreditava que fosse reprovador.

Mas o bebê continuou a sorrir com os bracinhos esticados para ele.Tiago olhou para Lílian ainda com uma enorme cara de sono.

-Seu filho me fez ficar acordado até as 2:15h da manhã –Informou ele.Lílian riu

-Obrigada por me salvar dessa –Disse ela

-Hum, certo –Disse Tiago e olhou para Harry que ainda lhe sorria

-Parece que ele também não entende muito o que _você_ diz, não é? –Comentou Lílian

-Ah, esquece... –Tiago pegou o bebê no colo –Não dá pra ficar chateado com ele.

-Tiago...

-Quê?

-Rafa nos convidou para ir pra casa dela hoje.

-Sério?Legal.

-Então posso dizer a ela que nós vamos?

-Claro! –Disse Tiago –Eu só tenho que falar com Sirius...sobre o Fiddelius, sabe?

-Uhum –Fez Lílian com o olhar subitamente triste

Tiago percebeu a mudança no humor dela.Sabia que isso a abalara muito.Sabia que era um risco inevitável para eles.

-Não se preocupa não, tá? –Disse ele tentando consolá-la –O Fiddelius vai dar certo, você vai ver!E Sirius vai ser nosso fiel, não há perigo.Harry está a salvo...já te disse isso.

Ela sorriu.Não um sorriso alegre, mas ainda assim, um sorriso

-Você tem razão, vai dar tudo certo.

* * *

Chegaram na casa de Rafaela às 11:00h do dia. 

-Vocês sumiram mesmo, hein? –Disse ela –Há séculos não dão notícia!

-Estivemos ocupados –Justificou Tiago

-Eu imagino –Rafa sorriu –Muito trabalho com Harry?

-Nossa, nem me diga! –Disse Lílian

-Sei como é –Disse Rafa –Boa Sorte, quando ele começar a andar.E mais boa sorte ainda se ele puxar a Tiago!Eu digo por experiência própria, Cho está dando um trabalhão.

-Não quero nem lembrar! -Taiki entrou na sala com Cho no colo -Remo disse que não vai poder vir –Informou ele –Sirius vai se atrasar.

-Ah, que pena –Disse Rafa –Remo, sim, anda bem sumido.

-Pois é –Disse Tiago –Ninguém tem notícias dele.

-Nós também não tínhamos notícias de vocês.Digam aí, quais são as novidades? –Perguntou Taiki

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam

-É melhor sentarem primeiro

* * *

Rafa e Taiki ficaram chocados ao saberem das _eletrizantes_ novidades. 

Sirius chegou ao meio dia quando o almoço estava sendo posto

-Opa! –Disse ela –Cheguei na hora boa! –E virou-se para os amigos –Pondo as fofocas em dia?

-É –Disse Rafa

-Muitas, por sinal –Disse Lílian

-Eu imagino –Disse Sirius –mulher adora fofoca –E riu ignorando os olhares assassinos de Rafa e Lílian

* * *

Depois do almoço, os cinco amigos foram continuar a conversa nos jardins. 

Rafa e Lílian conversavam numa mesinha à sombra de um guarda-sol, enquanto Taiki, Sirius e Tiago tomavam conta de Harry e Cho.

Cho correu até o lago dos patinhos e Taiki foi atrás dela.Tiago aproveitou para consultar Sirius sobre o Fiddelius.

-Hey... –Começou ele

-Que foi? –Disse Sirius

-É que... –Tiago olhou para ele –É que...

-É que...o quê?

-Sirius, você lembra da...da profecia, não não lembra?

-Aham

-Pois é...então...a gente achou que a saída mais segura seria...

-O Fiddelius?

-É

-É uma saída inteligente se quer saber minha opinião.

-Pois é.Só que, para isso, você sabe que a gente precisa de um fiel para o segredo.

-Naturalmente

-E...o professor Dumbledore se ofereceu para ser o fiel...

-É uma boa.Só que seria meio óbvio.

-Exatamente.E também porque...bem, Dumbledore já tem muitas obrigações, não queria lhe dar outra.Ele está ficando velho, sabe?

-Sei

-Então, eu e Lílian decidimos que seria melhor se escolhêssemos um dos nossos amigos mais próximos, sabe?Claro, um que seja totalmente confiável –Disse Tiago –E nós pensamos em...bem...você.

-Sei –Disse Sirius –E você fez esse rodeio todo só pra perguntar se eu aceito?

-Bem...

-Claro que eu serei o fiel, seu lerdo! –Disse Sirius e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Tiago, rindo.

-Obrigado, cara...

-Nem vem!Você sabe que não tem que me agradecer, Pontas!

-Ok, então...Almofadinhas!

-Não nos chamávamos assim há algum tempo, né?

-É.

Eles sorriram.Ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Escuta... –Começou Sirius –Sempre que vocês precisarem...podem me chamar, tá ok?

Tiago sorriu

-Tá ok –Disse

-Mesmo que seja só pra servir de babá de Harry –Continuou Sirius –Ou se precisarem de alguém pra jogar Snap explosivo...ou...por qualquer outra coisa...contem comigo.

-Eu sei

-E... –Sirius continuou –Se vocês me colocarem para ser um fiel... pode ter certeza que vai ser o segredo mais bem quardado que eu irei manter em toda a minha vida.

Tiago sorriu epôs a mão no ombro dele.

-Obrigado, cara.

* * *

Agora as crianças encontravam-se com as mães.Rafaela admirava-se com a semelhança que havia entre Harry e Tiago 

-Oh, Lily, se não fosse pelos olhos, ele seria a cópia de Tiago...mas os olhos são seus.

Lílian que até agora sorria a admirar o filho, ergueu os olhos, pousando-os em Cho.A menininha estava de perfil, a sorrir para o pai que lhe acenava de longe.O nariz um tanto arrebitado e os lábios finos destacavam-se no rosto.E já que já completara um ano, os cabelos negros já lhe batiam nos ombros.

-Ela é idêntica a você, Rafa! –Exclamou Lílian referindo-se a Cho

E nesse momento Cho virou-se, voltando os olhos azul escuros como a noite para Lílian.Eram brilhantes, quase negros, um tanto até... misteriosos.

* * *

N/A:OIE! 

Tah, o final do capítulo ficou estranho, eu sei mas, bem, minha irmã quis que ficasse assim, e eu não posso contestar porque, bem...ela não deixa.

Hum...eu sei que os capítulos estiveram beeeeeem pequenos, mas eu prometo que eles vão ficar maiores, até porque a minha irmã está dando umas caprichadas neles...ela reclama de tudo!É incrível!E inventou de fazer um curso de português, e fica corrigindo tudo o que eu escrevo errado e me chamando de leiga.Humpf!

**pink usaka- **Fico feliz que tenha achado o capítulo d+. Hehe...é verdade, venhamos e convenhamos...uma yoga teria feito bem pra Lílian.

**Marmaduke Scarlet- **Hehe!Viva Petty, a sem noção!

Ai, Deus...então é por isso que você tem raiva do Tiago?E Sirius é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo?É, talvez ele seja mesmo...

Você ficou desiludida com JK?Ué por que?

Ah...eu amei o 6º livro.

Foi por causa do Snape?Bem, eu vi uma pequena teoria sobre, bem...é uma coisa que é melhor eu não dizer aqui, porque tem spoilers, mas me fez ter menos raiva dele...ui...já disse demais, melhor ficar calada, ou vou terminar dizendo certas coisas...

Hum...então, eu vou indo...

Até sábado, se tudo der certo, gente!

Titinha Potter


	23. Para o bem de Harry

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 23- Para o bem de Harry

Já se passara um mês desde que fora decidido Sirius para o fiel do segredo.

Dumbledore já explicara a Lílian, Tiago e Sirius como seria o procedimento para ser feito o Fiddelius.Os três estavam reunidos na casa dos Potter ainda discutindo as últimas precauções para ser feito o feitiço.Ou pelo menos, era o que deveriam estar fazendo.

Harry brincava divertido no sofá com Cascudinha entre Tiago e Lílian, sob o olhar reprovador da mãe.Lílian nunca aprovara deixar Harry brincar com a tartaruga, embora ele apenas alisasse a cabeça do bicho.Tiago, que sempre gostara muito de Cascudinha, incentivava Harrya gostar da tartaruga, o que irritava Lílian ainda mais.Harry passava sua pequena mãozinha sobre a cabeça enrugada da tartaruga.Sorria com a cena e parecia muito contente, mas depois que ele apertou a cabeça da tartaruga, fazendo o bicho virar a cabeça ameaçadoramente para ele, Tiago pegou-o no colo.

-Sirius –Começou Tiago tentado desviar a atenção de Lílian do que tinha acontecido –Já te disse que Harry está aprendendo a falar?

-Hum...disse não –Respondeu Sirius

-Eu estava ensinando ele a falar "papai" –Informou Tiago parecendo muito orgulhoso

-Não teve muito sucesso –Riu Lílian ao que Tiago respondeu com uma careta

-Mas ele está aprendendo, quer ver? –Desafiou Tiago –Harry, diga "pa-pai" –Mas o bebê ficou calado ainda mirando a tartaruga no sofá com seus enormes olhos verdes –Harry, "pa-pai"!

Harry desviou os olhos da tartaruga e mirou o pai.

-"Pa-pai", Harry! –Repetiu Tiago

-Sishhh –Foi tudo o que o bebê fez

-Não, Harry!"Pa-pai"! –Insistiu Tiago

-Siihhh

-Harry, diga "pa-pai"!

-Siius! –Fez Harry e riu satisfeito consigo mesmo –Siius! –Repetiu, e virou sua cabecinha para encarar ainda sorrindo, o padrinho.

-Quê? –Fez Tiago com indignação

-Tiago –Disse Sirius rindo –Me perdoe, mas seu filho gosta mais de mim do que de você!

-Não é verdade!É só porque "Sirius" é uma palavra mais fácil do que "pa-pai"! –Defendeu-se Tiago

-Oh, sim!Claro! –Respondeu Sirius ainda rindo

-Ah, cala a boca, seu miserável! –Disse Tiago ao amigo, e virou-se mais uma vez para Harry, tentando pela última vez –Harry, "pa-pai"!

-Siius!

-Ah, esquece!

* * *

Sirius ficou para almoçar, como já era de costume.

Depois do almoço, Lílian foi colocar Harry para dormir enquanto Tiago e Sirius ficaram conversando na sala.

Ela sobiu para o quarto com o bebê e deitou-o no seu bercinho.Mas Harry não parecia querer dormir.O bebê riu e começou a mexer no móbile do seu berço.Puxou o pomo-de-ouro, e o móbile começou a cantar uma melodia suave.

-Harry! –Disse Lílian para o bebê –Não é hora de brincar. –Completou com um olhar reprovador que o bebê não entendeu.

Harry continuou a brincar satisfeito e indiferente com o seu móbile

-Ai, Merlin! –Suspirou Lílian –Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso? –Perguntou ela mais para si mesma do que para o filho –Ok, não precisa responder.Porque você é filho do seu pai. –E girou os olhos –Ah, benditos genes!

Harry agoramordia seu unicórnio de borracha e sorria levemente para a mãe.Não parecia nem um pouco interessado em dormir.

-Ok... –Suspirou Lílian –E lá vai a Super-Mamãe para mais uma Super-Missão de fazer o Harry dormir...

* * *

Depois de meia-hora, Harry finalmente adormeceu.Lílian observou o bebê dormindo tranqüilo no berço e sorriu.

-Ah, você é mesmo igualzinho ao seu pai... –Falou baixinho –Parece um anjinho quando dorme –E riu –Mas quando acorda... –E sentou na poltrona do quarto parecendo exausta.

Naquele momento, Tiago abriu a porta do quarto parecendo atônito.

-Faz favor de não acordar o Harry, porque deu muito trabalho coloca-lo pra dormir! –Disse Lílian

-Tá, desculpa –Disse ele –Mas, Lily, vem cá. –Ele parecia apreensivo.

Lílian levantou-se da poltrona e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, fechando a porta trás de si, um tanto receosa pelo tom do marido.Sempre que Tiago parecia apreensivo coisa boa não podia estar acontecendo.

-O que foi agora? –Disse ela

-Hã...Lily, olha...

-Diga logo!Não me venha com rodeios!

-Calma!O professor Dumbledore está aqui...

-Dumbledore? –Interrompeu Lílian

-É ele quer falar contigo.

Lílian começou a descer as escadas rapidamente já esperando o pior.Tiago vinha logo atrás dela.Quando os dois chegaram na sala, Lílian encontrou um Sirius sentado no sofá e um Dumbledore a esperá-la em pé.

-Boa tarde, Lílian –Disse ele

-Boa tarde, professor –Disse ela –O que o traz aqui?

-Bem, sentem-se primeiro –Disse Dumbledore –vamos conversar calmamente.

Ela sentou-se no sofá já receando o que viria a seguir.O mesmo fizeram Tiago e Dumbledore.

-Bem, infelizmente, hoje eu tenho apenas más notícias para lhes dar –Disse Dumbledore

Lílian suspirou, mas não podia dizer que estava surpresa

-Pode dizer, professor –Disse ela –O que houve?

-Lílian –Começou ele –Eu sinto muito ter que ser a pessoa a lhe dizer, isso mas... –Ele fez uma pausa –Houve um ataque na casa dos seus pais...

-O quê? –Disse ela –Ah, não.Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?

Dumbledore baixou os olhos

-Receio que sim, Lílian –Disse ele –E sinto lhe dizer que eles foram mortos.

Lílian sentiu as lágrimas rolarem descontroladas pela sua face.Tiago enlaçou-a carinhosamente pela cintura enquanto ela repousou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda chornado desolada.

-Mas, professor... –Começou Tiago –Por quê?Como foi que tudo aconteceu?Quer dizer, o que eles têm a ver com a nossa situação?

-Eles?Nada! –Disse Dumbledore –Mas se não me engano, vocês passaram o Natal na casa do Sr. e Sra.Evans, certo?

-Sim, mas...

-Bem, pelo que me parece, Voldemort ficou sabendo da visita de vocês à casa dos Evans e resolveu checar se vocêsos visitavamperiodicamente.Não encontrando vocês lá, ele tentou arrancar informações dos pais de Lílian, mas me parece que os Evans não sabiam o suficiente para satisfazer o Lord...

-Mas é absurdo! –Disse Sirius –Ele não tinha motivos para matá-los!

-Sirius, receio que Voldemort não precise de motivos para matar alguém.Ainda mais trouxas –Disse Dumbledore –Pelo comportamente que ele vem apresentando, me parece que Lord Voldemort mata por simples prazer e diversão.

Passou-se algum tempo em que o único barulho ouvido eram os soluços de Lílian.

-Mas, professor... –Começou Tiago –Se ele foi atrás de informações sobre nós, quer dizer que...que ele sabe sobre a profecia e...já percebeu que nos encaixamos nela.

-Infelizmente, sim, Tiago –Disse Dumbledore –O que eu temia, aconteceu.O Lorde das trevas está em seu encalço.

Lílian suspirou profundamente

-O que nós fazemos agora, professor? –Perguntou ela

Dumbledore pareceu receoso

-Vocês terão que tomar medidas drásticas de segurança –Disse ele –Drásticas ao extremo.Receio que o Fiddelius não seja mias suficiente para garantir sua segurança.

Mais uma vez, Lílian sentiu como se um balde de água muito gelada tivesse sido jogado sobre si.Quando ela começava a acreditar que estavam seguros, descobria estar errada.Será que seria sempre assim?Por que tinha que acontecer com ela?Logo ela que se sentia tão fraca diante dessa situação.Que sentia que não conseguiria vencer o desafio.As chances de eles conseguirem fugir Voldemort lhe pareciam de uma entre mil.

-O que os senhor nos sugere, professor? –Perguntou Tiago

-Eu não sei se vocês concordariam, mas o ideal para vocês ficarem seguros agora, seria se vocês saíssem daqui...se mudassem...

-Mudar? –Disse Tiago –De rua?

-Hã... –Fez Dumbledore –receio que mudar de rua não seja suficiente, Tiago.Vocês teriam que mudar para longe.Para um lugar salvo, e de preferência, escondido, que ninguém conheça...

-Como Bristol? –Perguntou Tiago

-Como Godric's Hollow –Disse Dumbledore

-Godric's Hollow? –Exclamou Tiago, que não parecia muito feliz com a idéia –Mas é uma ilha!É isolada de tudo e de todos!

-Exatamente –Disse Dumbledore –É o lugar ideal para um esconderijo!Ninguém procuraria por vocês lá.E seria mais complicado ainda encontrar vocês se a casa for protegida pelo Fiddelius.

Tiago ficou calado.Era visível que não gostara nem um pouco da idéia.

-Eu sei que vai ser complicado para vocês –Disse Dumbledore –Não é fácil deixar pra trás tudo o que você conquistou um dia por causa da ameaça de uma pessoa que você nem cohece.Deixar amigos, família e receio que empregos também.

-E ainda essa –Disse Tiago

-Um de vocês não precisa abdicar do emprego desde que um dos dois fique em casa com Harry.Não vão poder deixar alguém tomando dele, já que essa ida de vocês para Godric's Hollow será altamente secreta.Poucas pessoas saberão, já que não sabemos em quem podemos confiar –Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por um momento –Então... –Disse ele –Vocês topam?

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam

-Se for para o bem de Harry... –Disse Tiago e suspirou –topamos.

* * *

N/A:OIE!

Ta, eu sei, estou atrasada, mas foi culpa do meu pc.Pois é, eu achei que ele passou muito tempo sem quebrar!Ele agüentou quase as férias todas sem dar problema.Alguma coisa tinha que dar errado no final.Bem, a minha sorte, foi que coincidiu com a minha semana de provas, então o pc não fez tanta falta assim.

Hum...esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho que os últimos, não?Ah, vai...eu estou me esforçando.O próximo é mais ou menos do tamanho desse, e o depois dele é o maior da fic todinha até agora (obra da minha irmã).

**Marmaduke Scarlet-** Não, não, o amor do Harry pela Cho não vem do berço.Credo, não!E como você mesma lembrou, não é amor, é paixonite.Sim!O amor do Harry é de outra!Humpf!Nada de Cho.Aquela idéia foi da minha irmã.Foi ela quem escreveu o final do capítulo, e eu tenho que admitir que nem eu entendi direito o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.Fazer o quê, né?Ela era H/C, que foi convertida pela JK em HBP.Segundo ela, a namorada do Harry (pra não dizer spoilers) se revelou nesse livro, e disse que passou a achar ela mais legalzinha.

Credo, num fica pensando que o fim deles ta próximo, não.Eu sempre fico deprê quando penso assim.Eu gosto de pensar neles como pessoas eternas.Eles não morreram pra mim.Nhai...é triste mesmo.

Então eu já vou.

Se o meu pc não quebrar de novo, eu volto no próximo fim de semana.

Beijuxxx

Titinha Potter


	24. Fuga na calada da noite

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 24-Fuga na calada da noite

A atmosfera na casa dos Potter estava tensa.As malas estavam na porta, poucos móveis permaneciam nos cômodos, já que a maioria fora enviada para Gordric's Hollow.E os corações...estes estavam apertados, comprimidos pelo medo, que era o mal-do-século.

Um barulho veio da lareira e o rosto de Rafaela se materializou nas chamas.

-Lily?

-Seja rápida, Rafa –Disse Lílian colocando Harry sobre a cama –As coisas não estão nada boas por aqui

-Eu sei, Lily –Acudiu Rafaela –Mas preciso muito falar com você e mandei Taiki aí para ajudá-los...pode ser?

-Ah, obrigada –Agradeceu Lílian sinceramente –Se é necessário, pode falar

-Na verdade, é sobre vocês...Lily...eu pensei muito...você é minha melhor amiga e está passando por tudo isso, e eu tenho feito tão pouco por você...

-Rafa, nós...

-Olha, Lily –Falou Rafaela num tom de seriedade –Vocês não estão isolados de tudo...lembre-se que apesar de Godric's Hollow ser um povoado estranho e pouco habitado, ele é a vila mais próxima do Porto dos Piratas Afogados, aquele onde vocês pegaram o navio-fantasma, e o capitão-fantasma já está avisado para leva-los ao castelo sempre que quiserem.Você sabe que pode contar comigo...pra tudo.

-Lílian! –Gritou Tiago –Chega de ficar conversando na lareira!

-Obrigada, Rafa –Disse Lílian apreensiva –Eu sei sim.

-Mas –continuou Rafaela –Como eu sei que o navio é muito complicado, falei com papai e consegui convencê-lo...a fazer para você e Tiago dois amuletos-brasões que permitem aparatar aqui...

As duas ficaram em silêncio.Lílian não conseguia achar palavras de agradecimento à amiga.Sabia que os únicos que possuíam aquele passe-livre para aparatar no castelo eram os membros da família, mas Rafaela conseguira convencer o pai a dar um a ela.

-Lílian! –Bradou Tiago subindo as escadas –Quando o bate-papo vai acabar?

-Rafa –Falou Lílian com a voz falha –Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

Rafaela sorriu

-Não, Lily, você é!Acho que devo ir agora...Tiago está te chamando.

Mal o rosto de Rafaela sumiu das chamas, Tiago entrou no quarto furioso:

-Você não tá vendo que a situação já está ruim demais sem você batendo papo por horas?

Lílian voltou-se para ele, séria e falou autoritária;

-Era Rafaela, Tiago.Eu tenho direito de conversar com a minha melhor amiga –e pegou Harry dirigindo-se à escada

-Não numa hora dessas!

-Acontece que ela tentava me ajudar

-Ah, é?Ajudar?O que ela tem feito ultimamente para te ajudar?

Ding!Dong!

-Já vai! –Respondeu Lílian ignorando as palavras do marido

-Espere aí, senhora!Não terminei de falar!

-Eu te perdôo, viu Tiago! –Disse Lílian irônica já entrando na sala –Eu te perdôo porque você está nervoso.Você está com medo dessa mudança e eu entendo porque...

-Agora você me chama de covarde! –Bradou Tiago –Pois estou te dizendo...perca seu tempo com Rafaela, que ela só está preocupada com as ameaças ao Ministério, e ao castelo da família dela...

A chave na porta...

-Me escuta, Lílian Potter!Só quem é amigo de verdade é Sirius!Ele nos ajudou, Rafaela, não!

Trac!

Tiago empalideceu ao ver que fora não apenas Sirius que chegara para ajudar, ouvindo a briga, mas também Taiki.

-Chang?...er, Taiki…olá…eu...

-Oi, Tiago...Lílian –Falou Taiki como se nada tivesse ouvido.Sirius estava boquiaberto e mudo.

-Eu sinto muito pelo que ouviu, Taiki –Desculpou-se –Tiago está cansado e estamos passando por uma fase difícil –Continuou ela num tom muito sério, entregando Harry aos braços de Sirius –Ele nem mesmo me deu oportunidade para contar tudo o que Rafa tem feito por mim.

Tiago não tinha palavras para dizer a Taiki.Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas ficou calado.

-Eu agradeço muito por tudo –Concluiu Lílian –Vocês dois e Sirius nunca nos abandonaram.

-Não se preocupe, Lílian –Retorquiu Taiki gentilmente –Fizemops nossa parte, pois sabemos que o perigo que vocês estão correndo é terrível.

-Lily, talvez deva ir arrumar as últimas coisas –Recomendou Sirius –Ajudaremos Tiago a colocar a bagagem na minha moto.

Lílian subiu para revistar os cômodos de cima.

Taiki começou a pegar as malas e pôr no bagageiro aumentado com magia da moto em silêncio.Sirius pôs Harry sentado sobre uma mala grande e ergueu outra.

-Que foi isso, Pontas? –Sussurrou ele ao ouvido de Tiago, pasmo

-Foi o que Lily disse –Respondeu Tiago abatido –Eu estou nervoso...muito nervoso...zanguei-me pelo simples fato de ela estar conversando com Rafaela na lareira e falei um monte de besteiras...

-Mandou mal, cara –Falou Sirius –Rafaela tem estado muito preocupada com vocês...parece que até tinha se oferecido para ser a fiel do segredo de vocês, mas Lily pensou bem e disse que deixaria que fosse eu porque sabia o quanto era importante pra você.

Tiago voltou-se para Taiki

-Cara...

-Rafaela não veio porque Cho está meio adoentada –Disse ele

-Foi mal, cara –Balbuciou Tiago humildemente

-Tá tudo bem –Taiki olhou para ele e sorriu

-Eu sei que você e Rafa estão nos ajudando, eu só me descontrolei e...

Taiki tirara do bolso e estendera Tiago dois amuletos com uma águia, brasão da família Ravenclaw

-O quê? –Fez Tiago abobalhado

-Toma –e Taiki entregou-lhe os amuletos –Por ordem de Rafaela, vocês dois são bem-vindos ao castelo sempre que quiserem.O navio-fantasma também está à sua disposição.

-Vocês não têm muito juízo –Disse Tiago meio incrédulo, olhando fixamente para os amuletos.

-Ora, me avise se algum de nós tiver! –Disse Sirius –Mas agora, vamos indo.Peguem suas vassouras!Harry vai de moto comigo e com as malas.

-Não! –Disse Tiago –Já é hora de Harry começar a voar!

-Você bebeu? –Perguntou Sirius

-Claro que não, porque?O que há de errado?Harry vai na vassoura comigo!

-Ok, então.Melhor, Lily vai comigo! –brincou Sirius

-Nem morto!Pensando bem, tá meio frio hoje, Harry pode apanhar um resfriado, é melhor ele ir na moto com você, Sirius.

-Hey –Fez Sirius rindo –Ele é seu filho!

-E seu afilhado.Ele vai com você e Lílian vai comigo.Nada mais justo.

Taiki virou-se para eles com a vassoura na mão

-Perfeito.Já escureceu e a lua é nova –Disse ele –É a nossa deixa

-Estou pronta –Disse Lílian fechando a porta da antiga casa e indo para perto de Tiago.

O casal se entreolhou

-Me desculpa –Tiago sussurrou –Por tudo

Lílian apertou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele

-Está tudo bem.

* * *

Um motor grunhiu; a moto corria veloz enquanto duas vassouras cortavam o céu na penumbra.O destino?Godric's Hollow.

Harry ia no colo de Sirius e, apesar do barulho da moto, não chorava, como se entendesse a importância daquele momento.O padrinho o apertava contra o peito cuidadosamente.

No céu, Tiago e Lílian dividiam a vassoura de Tiago, ambos apreensivos.Taiki vinha quase ao lado deles em sua vassoura.

Lílian abraçava-se a Tiago; sem palavras, compartilhavam um momento de sofrimento atrocíssimo, conscientes de que, se o Lorde das trevas os pegassem agora, estariam mortos ali mesmo.

* * *

Chegaram à costa, onde um barco de madeira os esperava

-Rápido!Passem a bagagem para o barco –Disse Sirius

Lílian segurou Harry enquanto os três rapazes transportaram as malas agilmente.

Agora iam os cinco num barco em alto mar, balançando sobre as ondas.O destino os aguardava.E o destino era uma vila sombria.

Três homens, uma mulher, um bebê (não um bebê qualquer) e o medo, junto a malas, vassouras e uma moto, todos num barco de madeira.

"Não tenho medo da morte" pensava Lílian "Só tenho medo da dor"

* * *

Se aproximavam da ilha.Em pouco tempo aportavam.retomavam a moto e as vassouras, e o medo ainda os acompanhava.

Partiram pela praia sem nem sinal de gente, nem sinal de casas.

-Não estamos sozinhos, Lily –Tiago a acalmava –No coração da ilha moram alguns bruxos.

E o grupo seguia, rumo ao seu destino no escuro.E o destino era mais que um lar; era um esconderijo seguro.

* * *

-Ah! –Fez Tiago colocando a última mala dentro da casa –é bem menor que a outra.

-Achei aconchegante –Disse Lílian

-Seja como for, estão mais seguros –Disse Sirius –Voldemort já devia ter descoberto onde vocês moravam, e sabem, não custava nada para ele atacar.

-É verdade –Concordou Taiki –O melhor agora é realizar o Fiddelius o quanto antes.Se ele descobre que não estão mais lá, irão procurá-los em todo canto.

-É, eu sei –Disse Tiago –Não perderemos tempo.Mas não espalhem muito sobre o Fiddelius...é melhor que seja segredo.

-Certo –responderam Sirius e Taiki em coro

-Então –Começou Sirius –Agora que vocês estão bem, a gente vai se mandar

-É verdade –Disse Taiki –Rafa deve estar me esperando

E os dois saíram.

Tiago fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao quarto, onde encontrou Lílian e Harry.

-Harry dormiu –Disse Lílian

-Dorme mais seguro –Falou Tiago docemente –te amo.

-Eu também

* * *

Quando uma onda de Comensais da Morte aparatou na mansão de nº235 na Rua dos unicórnios, ela estava escura e quase vazia em móveis.

-Vasculhem o lugar –Falou uma voz frigidíssima

Após algum tempo, os Comensais reuniram-se na sala.

-Não há ninguém, Milorde –Disse um homem muito louro de olhos cinzentos e frios –nem vestígio deles.Tem certeza de que é aqui, Milorde?

O homem da voz fria voltou-se para um comensal muito baixo, este tremia

-É sim, Millorde!E-eu pa-passei aqui ainda ontem, para visita-los, e tenho certeza de que os Potter moram a-aqui...

Um silêncio modorrento pairou sobre o grupo de Comensais

-Moravam... –Concluiu o mestre –Pois são muito espertos, os Potter...não é, Nagini? –Uma serpente rastejava pelo chão –fugiram.

* * *

N/A: OIE!

Ah...eu adoro esse capítulo.Ele foi escrito todo pela minha irmã.Ela tem uns surtos de vez em quando e resolve escrever a fic quando dá na telha.Ah...ela tá mais empenhada, eu tenho que admitir.

Bem, gente, eu acho que vou ter que ficar sem atualizar por duas semanas.O problema é que eu estou atolada de coisas para fazer.Eu tenho que organizar meu trabalho da SACC (feira de ciências do meu colégio) e estou muitíssimo ocupada com isso, e ainda tem a semana de provas que também está bem pertinho de chegar, o que significa mais trabalho, então, me perdoem, mas eu não sei se vai dar para atualizar, ok?De qualquer maneira, a fic já está na etapa final, tá pertinho de acabar, faltam só uns 5 capítulos, eu acho, então, tenham só um pouquinho de paciência, ok?

**Mery Li-** Que bom que você está amando a fic!Fico muito feliz!Vou passar na sua sim, assim que eu conseguir me livrar de alguns afazeres, ok?Beijos e obrigadinha pela review!

Então eu já vou indo.Hoje mesmo vou ter que sair pra comprar roupas para Barbies...já viram feira de ciências mais estranha?

Então, xauzinho!

Beijocas

Titinha Potter


	25. Um ano

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 25- Um ano

Faltava apenas uma semana para Harry completar um aninho de vida, e Lílian e Tiago levavam a vida mais anti-social possível: ele só ia de casa para o Ministério.Ela nem mesmo no Ministério ia, passava o dia inteiro com Harry fechados entre quatro paredes.

Souberam da estada dos Comensais em sua antiga casa e ficaram apavorados; se tivessem passado uma noite – só mais uma noite – lá, estariam mortos.

E agora o casal estava na sala, com Harry e com as três visitas que eles passaram a receber todos os dias: Sirius, que chegava para tomar café e ficava para o almoço e para o jantar (sua secretária sempre dava um jeito de assinar o ponto para ele no trabalho); Rafaela e Taiki, os quais passavam lá na volta do trabalho.

-Daqui a uma semana –Dizia Sirius –Meu afilhado completará um aninho!

-Já pensou em como comemorar, Lily? –Perguntou Rafaela entusiasmada, mas a amiga respondeu um bolo e uma velinha para nós aqui...

Sirius, que acabara de tirar da geladeira uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e virá-la na boca, engasgou-se levando um banho.Rafaela deixou a bolsa cair no chão, boquiaberto.Taiki ficou sério olhando para Lílian.Tiago manifestou sua surpresa com palavras.

-Quê?Nada disso, Lily!No primeiro aniversário do nosso filho vai ter festona!Não é, Harry? –Disse ele voltando-se para o bebê –Papai vai chamar um monte de amiguinhos pra brincar contigo, num vai? –Harry sorria satisfeito –Vai ganhar um monte de presentes, soprar um monte de velinhas e...

-Tiago! –fez Lílian indignada –Você esqueceu que nós estamos nos escondendo?Ninguém sabe que a gente mora qui!Ninguém mais nos vê e...

-Lily, você não precisa ficar sem ver gente –acudiu Rafaela

-É –Completou Sirius –E não precisa revelar seu esconderijo, não!Eu cedo o meu apê no Caldeirão Furado.

-É muito pequeno! –Disse Tiago sem contentar-se

-Ai, Merlin! –Fez Sirius, mas de repente, ele e Tiago, como que tendo a mesma idéia, voltaram-se para Rafaela.Esta teve um susto e olhou intrigada os sorrisos que iam se alargando no rosto dos dois.

-Ah! –Fez ela finalmente e riu –e por que não?

-Porque não! –Bradou Lílian tentando demonstrar alguma moral –O castelo Ravenclaw já tem bastantes problemas e se sua irmã maluca souber da festa...

-Minha irmã maluca não será mais um problema –garantiu Rafaela contentíssima –Rebeca está longe, congelando na Rússia!

-Aha! –fez Sirius –Rússia!Perfeito!

-Temos um enorme salão para uma enorme festa! –Disse Tiago –Mande os elfos fazerem um enorme bolo, o máximo de comes e bebes

-Peraê! –Lílian tentava interromper

-Chamaremos nossos velhos colegas de Hogwarts –dizia Rafaela

-E agora os colegas de trabalho –Completou Tiago

-E todos os bruxos que tiverem filhos pequenos! –Rafa continuou

-Todos? –fez Lílian aterrorizada

-E Dumbledore!...e o Ministro da Magia!

-E a minha secretária!

-Sua secretária, Sirius?

-É, pô!É ela quem assina o ponto pra mim quando eu falto!

-Isto é, sempre.

-Certo, a secretária de Sirius e...

-E Remo –Completou Lílian derrotada

* * *

Sim. Remo. Alguém ainda se lembrava do gentil rapaz que terminara o colégio com eles, tendo sido um dos mais inteligentes e não tendo, porém, conseguido um emprego descente, pois a vida reservou-lhe uma carcterística especial.

Remo deixara o seu país por mais de um ano, vítima do preconceito dos bruxos contra lobisomens.E agora, em em quarto nos fundos de um bar sombrio na Transilvânia, recebia, com certa surpresa, a coruja de Tiago, a qual foi reconhecida imediatamente.

"Caro Remo,

Já devia ter-lhe escrito antes, e no entanto os acontecimentos não permitiram que eu me recordasse disso –as coisas aqui estão quentes.Eu sinto muito, amigo.Mas sinto que estamos quites, porque você também está em falta comigo, em relação a cartas.

Acho que você não sabe, mas eu tenho um filho, que já está completando um ano nesta semana.Eu, Lily e todos aqui esperamos que você venha à festa.Lily também sente sua falta e você precisa conhecer Harry.Estou falando sério.

Você tem que aparacer.Vá direto a Godric's Hollow, Porto dos Piratas afogados, onde Sirius estará esperando para irem ao Castelo Ravenclaw.Por favor, não faça alarde sobre afesta.Venha agora!

Ansiosamente

Seu amigo

Tiago"

Remo levantou os olhos para a coruja e escreveu num pedaço de papel, apenas "Estou indo", amarrando à perna do animal.

Meia hora depois, estava no balcão do bar:

-Com licença –e uma criatura encapuzada voltou-se para ele –estou deixando o bar por uma semana...

A gorda criatura soltou um resmungo com sua voz grossa

-Mas é só uma semana –garantiu Remo depressa

-Eu espero –fez o ser em tom de ameaça –ou seu emprego será...

-Tem a minha palavra –Suspirou Remo –Afinal, a outra semana é de lua...eu voltarei.

-Ainda por cima não fará o turno da noite!

Remo apanhou a mala e passou por várias outras criaturas estranhas em direção à porta.

-Para onde? –tornou a do balcão.Remo parou e voltou-se.

-Reino Unido

O bicho balançou a cabeça

-Nunca vai esquecer a terra natal.Este rapaz vai sofrer...é a terra do preconceito...repleta de bruxos preconceituosos...dizem que aqui é a terra do terror, só porque não conhecem nossas espécies.Vivem uma mentira.Eu diria que a espécie mais aterrorizante é o homem...

* * *

A coruja de Tiago entrou na casa dos Potter às nove horas da noite

-Ele vem! –Gritou Tiago parecia não se conter de felicidade –pode ir recebê-lo, Sirius!

-Claro...vou buscar um lobisomem e colocá-lo no colo.

-Sirius –Bradou Lílian –ele era um dos seus em Hogwarts

-Era, e eu o valorizava muito, Lílian –Disse Sirius –Mas nós não sabemos o que Sirius anda fazendo há um ano...eu desconfio...

-Se não fosse um lobisomem, você não desconfiaria de nada. –Retrucou Lílian

Tiago ficara perplexo com a colocação de Sirius

-Eu confio minha vida a Remo –disse ele, tentando recordar a boa amizade que tinham –claro, se não for na lua-cheia.

* * *

Fazia dez minutos que Sirius estava à espera no Porto dos Piratas Afogados, quando Remo aparatou lá.

-Sirius! –gritou ele, abraçando o amigo –Por Merlin, como é bom te ver!Cadê Tiago?E Lily?E o bebê?

-Vamos embarcar no castelo e...

-Eles estão lá?

-...não, Remo –Sirius estava frio –estão em casa

-E não podemos passar lá para vê-los?É londe daqui, mas eu sinto tantas saudades...é tão longe assim?

-É.Embarque logo.Amanhã você os verá na festa

Remo olhou para Sirius sério

-Tem algum problema, Almofadinhas?

-Tem...e muitos –Disse Sirius –As coisas não estão muito bem, _Aluado_.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, o grande salão do Castelo Ravenclaw estava pronto para uma festa arrasadora, e para um bebê de um ano de idade.Era 31 de julho.

Harry estava de calças pretas, camisa de mangas compras compridas da abotoar branca, sapatinho pretos e uma gravatinha azul-marinho: a mesma roupa do pai, só que em miniatura

-Harry já é um rapaz! –dizia Tiago orgulhoso –sabe o que eu dei a ele, Rafa?Ora...um pomo de ouro!

Rafa riu da felicidade exagerada de Tiago, assim como Lílian, que corria atrás do filho, para evitar que ele caísse, já que fazia dois meses que este começara a andar.

-Tiago!Lily! –Era Remo que chegara

-Remo! –Os dois gritaram e correram para abraçá-lo.Lílian pegara Harry.

-Nossa, Tiago, ele é idêntico a você! –Exclamou Remo e após olhar bem, corrigiu –tem os olhos de Lily

Lílian colocou Harry nos braços de Remo

-É um garotinho encantador –Disse Remo sorrindo

-Tinha a quem puxar –brincou Tiago passando o braço pelos ombros de Lílian

-Olha o que eu comprei pra você –disse Remo estendendo um presente para Harru e pondo-o no chão, então Cho veio logo ajudá-lo a abrir o pacote –Senti saudades de vocês...arrumei um hã...emprego...e por isso fiquei por lá –nesse ponto, Cho já descobrira que o presente era um livro de histórias e estava forçando Taiki a contar.

-Ontem quis ir na casa de vocês, vê-los –Remo voltou-se para Lílian e Tiago e sorriu –mas tive que esperar.Sirius disse que era muito longe de Godric's Hollow...mas agora podemos conversar e...o que foi?

Tiago e Lílian tinham se entreolhado, surpresos

-Remo –Começou Lílian –nos mudamos...

-Pra Godric's Hollow –Completou Tiago

O silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor.

-O Sirius...esqueceu –mentiu Tiago

Remo concordou com a cabeça, sério, sem se convencer

-Remo –Lílian chamou-o –Por que demorou tanto para vir nos ver?Estávamos com saudades

-Eu também, Lily –disse Remo –mas eu arranjei um emprego!

–Que bom! –Disse Lílian

-Pois é –Mas ele não parecia muito animado –Garçom num bar –e riu ironicamente –na verdade não é isso que vem tomando o meu tempo

-Garçom? –Bradou Tiago indignado –Esse povo não vai te descobrir nunca, não?Será que não podem reconhecer o seu talento?

-Pelo menos ele tem um emprego agora! –Acudiu Lílian voltando-se para Remo –E onde você tem andando se seu emprego não te toma muito tempo?

-Pesquisando meus...colegas...as criaturas do bar –Suspirou Remo –eu tenho me aprofundado nos estudos...todo tipo de espécies...

-Criaturas do bar? –Tiago estav cada vez mais incrédulo –mas que bar é esse?Existem bruxos lá?

-É na Transilvânia

Lílian e Tiago se olharam horrorizados

-A terra dos vampiros? –Indagou Lílian com a garganta seca

-Remo! –Tiago o olhava com censura –você tem convivido com gente?Com bruxos?Remo você _é_ um bruxo!Tem um pequeno probleminha com a lua cheia, mas...

-Eu tenho vivido como gente, mesmo sem conviver com pessoas...eu tenho um emprego.É isso e pronto.

-Oi!

Todos viraram-se para ver que Andrômeda chegara, uma garotinha com uns oito anos, longos cabelos verde-limão, contrastando com o vestido branco, e um bebê muito loiro nos braços.

-E o aniversariante? –Perguntou a mulher sorrindo

-Cad6e o bebê? –Ninfadora, a filha de Andrômeda sacodia um grande pacote –Trouxemos doces demais, acho que ele vai querer dividir!

-Ninfy! –Andrômeda olhou feio para a garotinha

-Ué, nós trouxemos! –Justificou-se Ninfadora

Mas Lílian, Tiago e Remo miravam indagadores o bebê nos braços de Andrômeda.Percebendo isso, ela começou a se explicar:

-Sabem, entesde vir pra cá, eu passei na casa de Cissy, e...bem, Lúcio não estava lá.Ela disse que ele estava ocupado com não sei o quê...me pareceu preocupada. –Andrômeda tinha o cenho franzido –bem, já que eu vinha pra cá, eu resolvi trazer meu sobrinho –Ela sorriu –Já conhecem o Draco?

-Hã...não –Disse Tiago e sorriu amarelo –conhecemos agora!

Andrômeda abriu ainda mais seu sorriso

-Ele não vai abrir o presente? –Disse Ninfadora impaciente –Deixa que eu abro, então! –E começou a desembalar o papel colorido do embrulho

-Ah, olhem!Molly e Arthur! –Disse Lílian

Os Weasley vinham acompanhados de sete weasleyzinhos, todos de cabelos flamejantes.O mais velho, Gui, lembrava muito Arthur.Era alto e tinha o rosto fino.O segundo, Carlinhos, era mais robusto e mais baixo que Gui, e observava Percy com o cante do olho, que carregava um presente, parecendo muito cheio de si, como se aquela fosse uma tarefa muito importante.Percy mirava com uma expressão reprovadora por trás dos óculos enormes os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que iam na frente, fazendo bagunça.Arthur trazia o pequeno Rony, que inclinava o corpo para frente, em menção de seguir os gêmeos.Molly vinha atrás com um barrigão.

Tiago, que vinha contando as crianças, ao ver Molly, exclamou "E mais um a caminho!" e levou uma cotovelada nas costelas de Lílian.Molly riu embarassada.

-Hey, Tonks! –Ouviu-se Gui chamar –você já deu conta de comer os doces que deu ao garoto, né?Já era de se esperar...

-Sempre metendo o nariz onde não é chamado –retrucou Ninfadora ficando escarlate –espero não ficar na mesma casa que você em hogwarts...ter que aturar você...

As crianças começaram a maior bagunça.Cho forçava o pai a contar a estorinha do livro que Harry ganhara para eles, Rony e Draco; os gêmeos Weasley e Carlinhos jogavam snap explosivo, observados por Percy; Gui e Ninfadora discutiam...

-Pois é...logo estarão em Hogwarts –Suspirou Arthur tentando se convencer de que os garotos teriam maturidade suficiente

Tiago olhou para Lílian desejosamente e voltou-se para Rafaela:

-Hey, Rafa!Não vai ter uma valsinha pra os papais, não?

Rafaela olhou o casal de esguelha e sorriu, dirigindo-se à orquestra, que começou a tocar uma valsa suave.

-Cavalheiros, levem suas damas para o salão...façamos um pequeno baile –anunciou Rafaela

Tiago foi o primeiro a levar Lílian para o salão.Taiki levantou-se, deixando Gui com a responsabilidade de contar a estorinha para os outros, e acompanhou Rafaela.Sirius levou Andrômeda, sob os protestos da sua secretária.

Remo finalmente se aproximou de Lia para tirá-la para a dança , quando alguém puxou a manga de suas vestes:

-Com licença, Srtª Chang –Pediu Ninfadora –Posso pegar o Sr.Lupin emprestado para essa dança?

-Claro! –Respondeu Lia rindo –na próxima, remo...vá com ela

Os olhos da pequena brilharam, ela tomou o rapaz pela mão e puxou-o para o meio dos casais

-Então o senhor gosta das morenas, Sr.Lupin? –Perguntou a garotinha, enquanto os fios do seu cabelo iam ficando negros, desde a raiz até as pontas.

-Você é cheia de truques –disse Remo divertido, tomando uma de suas mãos.

A menina, porém, não riu.Tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás, para ver o rosto do rapaz.

Ao fim da primeira dança, Remo fez menção de pegar Lia para dançar, mas ela não permitiu.

-O senhor não quer chegar mais perto? –Sugeriu olhando-o ansiosamente

-A senhorita deve estar brincando –Remo caiu na risada –é muito jovem para chegar perto dos rapazes.

Ninfadora fez um bico, soltou-se dele e atravessou o salão, ofendida.

Após a segunda dança, anunciou-se o parabéns.Tiago e Lílian pegaram Harry e foram pra perto do bolo.Todos cantaram animadamente, as crianças enfiando os dedos na cobertura –Ninfadora já esquecera a decepção amorosa.

Todos estavam felizes e sorriam.Ninguém realmente pensava que um triste futuro os esperaria na primeira esquina da vida.Muito menos o pequeno Harry, que sorria alegre nos braços dos pais, batendo palminhas, cantando parabéns para si mesmo.Nenhum ser humano em sã consciência acharia que alguém tivesse coragem de machucar uma criancinha inocente como aquela.Mas existe gente para tudo...

Harry, na inocência do seu único aninho de vida, não fazia nem idéia da desagradável surpresa que o destino lhe guardava

* * *

N/A:Er...oi?

Ok...eu sei, eu sei...eu sou lamentável.Deve fazer mais de um mês que eu não atualizo a fic.Desculpem mesmo gente, mas aconteceram mais imprevistos do que eu pensava.Uma semana de SACC, duas de prova, uma de castigo e uma de simulado...esse foi o primeiro sábado livre que eu tive para atualizar.

Bem, mas aí está...provavelmente o maior capítulo da fic...não acho que os outros vão passar desse.

**mery Li-** Que bom que você gostou!Eu só não passei na sua fic ainda porque realmente não tive tempo, tah?Eu prometo que vou dar uma passadinha e deixar um review, ok?Beijuxxx

**dark angel- **Adorei seu review!

Você leu Além da Magia e Muito Além da Magia num dia só?Nowssa!oo

Bem, eu fiquei na dúvida sobre o Tiago contar ou não que é um animago.Eu prefiro dizer que ele não contou a ninguém, porque nem o Dumbledore sabia até o terceiro ano do Harry, como eu nunca sei o que a JK pode fazer...

Peraê...você não morreu, né?Senão eu morro de remorso mesmo!

Bejaum pra você também!

Bem...então eu já vou indo...até...bem, até depois da minha semana de provas (que é a próxima).

Bejuxxx

Titinha Potter


	26. Más notícias

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 26- Más notícias

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde o aniversário de Harry.

Era horário de almoço do dia 23 de agosto quando uma coruja negra entrou pela cozinha dos Potter, pousando bem ao lado do fogão, uma carta amarrada à perna.

-Lily! –Chamou Tiago –uma carta, venha ler.

-Querido, a coruja pousou ao seu lado –argumentou Lílian preguiçosamente. Ela no sofá da sala com Harry no colo.

-Você quer almoçar, não quer? –Falou Tiago impaciente –Estou tentando não queimar as panquecas!

-Não se chateie tão facilmente –falou Lílian rindo, entrando na cozinha e dirigindo-se à carta na perna da coruja.

-Você deixou Harry sozinho?

-Sabe que você fica ainda mais sexy de avental? –fez Lílian ignorando a pergunta do marido e rindo da sua expressão.

Tiago largou a panela no fogão e avançou para ela, olhos brilhando.

-Você sabe me dobrar quando quer!

Mas Lílian repeliu-o, tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas e a vista fixa na carta.

-Que foi? –Perguntou ele impaciente

-"Caros Tiago e Lílian" –ela começou a ler –"Sinto muito o incômodo imprevisto, mas nunca me foi tão necessário: preciso reunir a Ordem da Fênix e mais rápido possível, sei que vocês não estão saindo de casa e pensei que poderia levar os outros aí. Adianto-lhes que não tenho boas notícias , houve um ataque na casa de Diggle, coisa urgente.Se receber uma resposta afirmativa, estarei chegando em meia hora...encarecidamente, Alvo Dumbledore"

O casal se entreolhou.Lílian escreveu rapidamente "Pode vir, Lílian e Tiago" no verso da carta, despachando a coruja de volta.

-É ele pode vir –suspirou Tiago – Só não vai ficar para almoçar porque as panquecas queimaram...e vá olhar o garoto!

* * *

Foram necessários apenas dez minutos para Remo, Rafaela e Taiki aparecerem afobados. 

-Boa tarde, Tiago...Lily –cumprimentou Remo –e perdoem a hora...

-É que Dumbledore disse que era urgente –explicou-se Rafaela –Claro que ele avisou a vocês, suponho?

-Claro –respondeu Tiago –almoçamos chocolate...acho que Lílian deu uns sopapos no Harry para ele dormir.

-Não é hora para gracinhas –reprimiu Lílian –Diggle foi atacado!

-Ele está bem –disse Taiki com a voz um tanto apreensiva –Dumbledore falou...mas ele me pareceu um tanto melancólico...um pouco preventivo...

-Calma, Taiki –fez Rafaela –Não se estresse por antecipação

-Ela disse que voltava para o almoço –Taiki estava perdendo sua calma habitual –e Dumbledore disse que precisava falar comigo, isso não...

-Lia foi ver Andrômeda –Remo tentou apaziguar –estou certo de que ninfadora deteve sua irmã por mais tempo, brincando com ela...

-De qualquer forma estavam longe de Diggle –falou Tiago

-Sua irmã? –Perguntou Lílian a Taiki –que ela tem a ver/

Quim Shacklebolt, Emelina Vance, os Longbottom e Moody apareceram.

-Cadê Sirius? –Perguntou Tiago –Ele sempre é o primeiro a chegar aqui!

Mas desta vez Sirius chegou apenas cinco minutos antes de Dumbledore, e com uma expressão preocupada muito pouco digna de Sirius Black.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou Tiago discretamente

-Muita coisa, Pontas –respondeu Sirius –e a carta de Dumbleodre...bem, acho que não tá tudo bem...

-Dumbledore foi preventivo na sua carta? –Tiago ficou subitamente mais preocupado, olhando de esguelha para Taiki, que conversava com Quim.

-Sim, acho que quer me dizer algo...algo não muito bom...como sabe?

-Almofadinhas, onde estava a sua prima Anmdrômeda?

-Boa tarde, Tiago...Sirius –Dumbledore chegara e olhara em volta –obrigada por terem vindo.

Tiago e Sirius tinham os olhos na pequena Ninfadora, que segurava a mão do professor, mas soltou-a para abraçar Sirius.Tinha os olhos muito avermelhados, a cabeleira estava negra e o rosto pálido.

-Por que você perguntou por Andrômeda? –perguntou Sirius com a garganta seca, Tiago não respondeu –eu não sei onde ela está...

-Sirius –chamou Dumbleodre –preciso falar com você em particular...e com Taiki.

Os dois rapazes foram a um canto com Dumbleodre, que permitiu que Tiago, Lílian e Rafaela os seguissem.

Andrômeda prima de Sirius, estava com Lia, irmã de Taiki; esta não voltou pra casa para almoçar e a filha da outra estava ali, com aparência muito triste, e agora Dumbledore queria falar com os dois boa definitivamente não era.

-Sobre o ataque, Prof.Dumbleore? -apressou-se Taiki –o senhoir mencionou que Diggle estava bem...

-Sim, Taiki –falou Dumbledore calmamente –nada aconteceu a Diggle quando ele foi atacado.Mas receio que tenha que dar essa notícia a vocês...peço-lhes calma, e tentem compreender...

-Professor... –Taiki finalmente dera pela presença de Ninfadora e seu provável significado

-Diggle está salvo, mas o mesmo não pode ser dito de suas visitas –suspirou Dumbledore –Andrômeda foi à sua casa para resolver questões da ordem, levando Lia, que fora visitá-la mais cedo.Ambas presenciaram o ataque...

-O que o senhor que dizer? –Perguntou Taiki com os olhos marejados –Onde quer chegar?

-Eu sinto muito –Disse Dumbledore, enquanto Rafaela abraçava o marido tentando consolá-lo –Fenrir Greyback atacou-a com as garras...matou-a com mordidas...eu nunca vi nada igual –continuou Dubmledore

-E Andrômeda? –perguntou Sirius –Quem a matou?

-Sua outra prima.

Tiago parou para cogitar que haviam duas outras primas de Sirius envolvidas no ataque, mas o amigo não

-Está me dizendo que foi Belatriz? –perguntou Sirius amargamente

-Belatriz perdeu o controle quando viu a irmã atacar o marido.Eu diria que a Sra.Lestrange se acostumou, como um vício, a usar o Avada Kedavra.

-E Narcisa? –perguntou Tiago

-Segundo informações de Diggle, Belatriz caiu de joelhos deante da irmã, após assassiná-la, apavorada, mas só que se deixou derramar lágrimas foi de fato a caçula, Narcisa.Parece que estava transtornada. –disse Dumledore –Deu na face da irmã mais velha.

* * *

Depois daquela conversa em particular, apesar de os cinco amigos ainda estarem chocados, seguiu-se a reunião da ordem. 

-Precisamos estar todos preparados nahora de fazer o Fiddelius –Dizia Dumbledore –O feitiço será de extrema importância,e precisamos estar certos de que nada dará errado –Ele fez uma pausa –É por isso que estarei colocando membros da ordem em lugares estratégicos –Dumbledore virou-se para Lílian e Tiago –Se alguma coisa der errado, será mais fácil de informar alguém ou pedir ajuda.Não hesitem em chamar, entenderam? –Tiago e Lílian acenaram afirmativamente –Eu precisarei saber quando cada umd e vocês estará disponível no dia –disse Dumbledore, agora se referindo a todos os membros da Ordem –para poder organizar o revezamento.

Todos concordaram com acenos de cabeça e começaram a guradar penas e pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa.

-Portanto –Continuou Dumbledore –resolvam seus horários, programem-se e me mandem uma coruja até amanhã informando-me quando estarão livres –E Dumbledore sorriu com um semblante cansado –Agora se me dão licença, Lílian, Tiago...eu já vou indo.Muitas coisas a resolver –e com uma piscadela o bruxo desapareceu de vista.

Tiago virou-se para Sirius.Percebera que o amigo estivera muito calado durante toda a reunião.Sirius parecia mais do que triste, muitíssimo preocupado, o que não era seu hábito.

-Hey, cara –Fez Tiago. O amigo o mirou de sobressalto –Tá tudo legal?

-Bem, a notícia de Andrômeda não é bem o que eu chamo de boa –Respondeu Sirius

-É, eu sei, sinto muito –Tiago deu umas palmadinhas de leve no ombro do amigo –Mas tirando isso, como vão as coisas?

Sirius ficou em silêncio mirando as próprias unhas das mãos.Depois de algum tempo, levantou os olhos para encarar os do amigo.Tiago sustentou o olhar até Sirius baixar os olhos novamente,s em jeito.

-Preciso falar com você e Lílian –Disse ele por fim, baixinho –mas esperem até todos saírem.Não quero que ninguém fique sabendo.

Tiago concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para Lílian, que conversava com Emelina.

-Lily –Chamou ele, no que ela virou para encará-lo –Posso conversar com você depois?

-Claro –respondeu ela ainda estranhando o pedido do marido

Os membros da ordem foram saindo um a um, até ficarem só Tiago, Sirius e Lílian. Ela virou-se para encarar os dois amigos sentados à mesa que lhe retribuíram o olhar.

-Ah, Merlin, digam logo o que aconteceu! –Disse ela agitada

-Não aconteceu nada não, Lily -Disse Sirius –Pode ficar relaxada

-Então por que você queria conversar comigo? –Perguntou Lílian a Tiago

-Porque ele disse que queria conversar com agente –Tiago indicou Sirius com o polegar

-E o que você quer conversar conosco, Sirius? –Disse Lílian sentando-se na mesa de frente para os dois.

Sirius suspirou

-Eu vou lhes ser direto e sincero –Disse –Eu não posso ser o fiel do segredo.

Nem Lílian, nem Tiago respondeu.Ficaram encarando Sirius como se aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira, esperando o amigo levantar e gritar "Primeiro de Abril" animadamente.Mas Sirius continuou sentado na cadeira, e agora parecia constrangido com o silêncio dos outros dois.

-Hã... –Fez Tiago com a voz rouca –O quê?

-Eu não posso mais ser o fiel do segredo de vocês –Repetiu Sirius. Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam confusos

-Sirius –Começou Lílian –Como assim, você não pode ser o fiel do segredo?

-Eu não posso –Insistiu ele –Vejam só: eu sou o amigo mais próximo de vocês, sou padrinho de Harry...vocês não acham que é bastante óbvio que me escolheriam para o fiel do segredo? –Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam –Quer dizer, Voldemort descobriria facilmente e poderia tentar arrancar alguma coisa de mim.Eu garanto a vocês que nunca diria nada em são consciência, nem sendo ameaçado de morte –Ele baixou os olhos –mas ele pode me fazer falar incoscientemente.Vocês sabem, ele tem seus métodos.

-Nós entendemos, Sirius –disse Lílian

-Mas não é só isso –Continuou ele –Muita gente já sabe que eu serei o fiel.Infelizmente, hoje em dia não sabemos em quem podemos confiar. Alguém pode dizer ao Voldemort, e aí sim, com certeza ele viria trás de mim.

O sil6encio pairou sobre os três.

-Tudo bem, Sirius –Disse Tiago, por fim –Você tem toda razão.A coisa toda tá meio óbvia –E sorriu –Valeu mesmo assim, cara.

-Não.Não valeu nada –Disse Sirius carrancudo –No final, eu serei um inútil.Não fiz nada pra ajudar vocês, enquanto você me deu uma casa quando eu perdi a minha... –Disse a Tiago –me acolheu quando eu mais precisei...e agora quando vocês mais precisam, eu não faço nada...

-Sirius!-Protestou Lílian –Como assim você não fez nada?Você foi quem mais nos apoiou nas horas em que precisamos.Você sempre esteve ao nosso lado, fazendo de tudo para amenizar nossa situação.E isso é o que mais importa para nós, não que você seja o fiel do segredo!

-Mas eu tenho medo, Lílian! –Bradou Sirius –Eu tenho medo que a pessoa que me substitua não saiba carregar essa fardo.Tenho medo que essa pessoa falhe.E aí eu me sentiria culpado pelo resto da minha vida.

-Eu tenho certeza que Remo não falharia –disse Lílian

-Remo? –Disse Sirius quase gritando de indignação –Não. Remo, não. Remo, nunca.Eu não deixo.

-Ora, mas por que não? –indagou Lílian

-Lílian, será que você ainda não percebeu? –Disse Sirius –Remo afastou-se de nós!Nem sabemos o que ela esteve fazendo!Nào podemos contar com ele!

-Você diz isso porque não confia nele –retrucou Lílian

-Não confio mesmo!Não confio _mais_.Que tipo de amigo se isola dos outros?

-Ele voltou –Foi a vez de Tiago falar –Ele veio para o aniersário de Harry!

-Claro! –retrucou Sirius –Ficaria muito suspeito se ele não viesse para o aniversário do filho de um de seus supostos melhores amigos, considerando que até a minha secretária veio!

Tiago não respondeu

-Você tem um pequeno probleminha, Tiago –Continuou Sirius –Você confia demais nas pessoas a quem você se apega.Nãoa credita que alguma delas seria capaz de te passar a perna.Mas hoje em dia, as pessoas não merecem mais tanta confiança.

-Então quem você sugere para o fiel? –Perguntou Tiago

Sirius deixou a cabeça pesar para frente e sacudiu-a parecendo cansado.Levantou os olhos para Tiago e sorriu.

-Quem mais? –Disse ela – Pedro, é claro!

* * *

N/A: Oie! 

Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo, e, sim...a fic está chegando ao fim...faltam só mais três capítulos...

Pois é, mas eu e minha irmã temos um pequeno probleminha...é que minha irmã vai fazer PSS no dia 11 de dezembro e daqui pra lá, ela disse que não escreve nem deixa eu escrever o capítulo da morte de Lílian e Tiago, então só esperem esse capítulo daqui a pouco mais de um mês.O próximo capítulo, eu não vou postar logo, pra não ficar muito tempo sem atualizar até o da morte, então vou dar um tempinho depois desse, pra deixar a coisa mais balanceada, mas prometo que não demora muito.

**Dark Angel-**Er...foi mal, eu sei, eu demorei...

Ah, se você não gosta do Sirius ter desconfiado do Remo, não gostou nenhum pouco do finalzinho desse capítulo, né?Eu também não gostei nada do Sirius ter desconfiado do Remo só por ele ser lobi, mas é a vida, né?

Calma!Tenha piedade de uma pobre garotinha que tem uma irmã que vai PSS e não pode atualizar a fic, por favor não me mate!

Hehhee...

Bejaum pra você também.

Titinha Potter


	27. O último pôrdosol

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 27- O último pôr-do-sol

Tiago, Lílian e Sirius pararam diante de uma pequena e velha casa, porém muito limpa, e tocaram a campainha.

Uma senhora simpática já idosa e de bochechas rosadas atendeu a porta.

-Bom dia! –Disse ela –Em que posso ajudá-los?

-Hã...o Pedro está em casa? –perguntou Sirius –Somos amigos dele

-Oh, sim, claro! –A senhora sorriu –Vou chamá-lo!Entrem!Entrem! Esperem só um minutinho!

Os três entraram na casa e sentaram-se educadamente no sefá que a senhora lhes oferecera.Ao redor haviam várias fotos de um garoto louro de nariz pontudo com a senhora que atendera a porta. Pedro ainda morava com a mãe, que fazia questão de tratá-lo como se ainda fosse seu bebê.

Poucos minutos depois, Pedro apareceu na sala. Tiago, Sirius e Lílian levantaram-se para cumprimenta-lo sorridentes, mas Pedro parecia um tanto receoso e empalidecera consideravelmente ao ver os amigos. Sua expressão devia estar estranha por causa da pergunta de Sirius.

-Tá tudo ok, Pedro?

-Claro!Claro! –Pedro tratou de disfarçar, apertando a mão que o amigo lhe estendia –É só que...você sabe, Tiago e Lílian não deviam sair de casa, não é mesmo?Eu achei que... –Ele sorriu amarelo –bem, afinal, a que devo essa visita?

-Bem –começou Tiago –é bem verdade que não devíamos sair de casa, mas... o que viemos fazer aqui é extremamente importante. Dumbledore nos deu permissão para sair e Rafaela se ofereceu para ficar com Harry.

Pedro pareceu empalidecer ainda mais e agora torcia as mãos nervosamente no colo, balançando para frente e para trás.

-E o que é tão importante? –perguntou tentando parecer firme, mas sua voz tremia.

-É sobre o fiel do segredo –disse Tiago

Pedro pareceu extremamente aliviado, e logo o seu nervosismo foi substituído por uma expressão mais simpática, até interessada.

-Oh, sim! –disse ele –Sirius será fiel, não é?

-Eu _seria_ –suspirou Sirius –mas achamos que ficaria muito óbvio para...Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Aham, aham. Entendo –disse Pedro com uma nota de maior interesse na voz.

-Então pensamos...sabe...em você.

Pedro sorriu.Era um sorriso enorme. Se olhasse de um certo ângulo, poderia ver quase todos os seus dentes.

-Vocês querem que eu seja o fiel? –perguntou

-Bem...é, queremos –confirmou Tiago –o que nos diz?

-Ora, e o que mais eu poderia dizer? –disse Pedro parecendo mais confiante do que nunca fora na vida –eu ficaria encantado.

Tiago sorriu de volta ao amigo

-Nós agradecemos muito, Pedro –disse

-Não, não...não precisa agradecer –disse Pedro –Para que servem os velhos amigos, afinal, não é mesmo? –estava radiante.Sorria de um jeito até maníaco.

Mas seu olhar cruzou com os olhos verdes de Lílian e percebeu que ela não sorria.Algo o dizia que ela não havia concordado totalmente com a escolha. Por que Tiago tinha que ter escolhido logo ela para se casar? Logo aquela ruivinha esquentada que parecia ter olhos de raio-x? Mas isso não importava. Ele seria o fiel do segredo. Já estava acertado, não estava? A não ser que Lílian resolvesse desistir e...não. Pedro não deixaria. Não dessa vez. Aquela ruiva folgada não ia tomar a sua glória, e de quebra ainda ia ter o que merecia, mesmo que isso significasse fazer o mesmo àquele que um dia ele chamara de melhor amigo.Ah, dane-se! Ele já fora longe demais para desistir agora. Era aquilo ou nada. Aquilo ou a morte. Bem, antes ele do que eu.

-Então, quando faremos o feitiço? –perguntou rapidamente

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam

-Bem... –começou Tiago –pra falar a verdade, queríamos o mais cedo possível...se não fosse incômodo...hoje.

-Incômodo? Não! Incômodo nenhum! Pode ser hoje, sim. Claro, claro, quanto mais cedo, melhor, quanto mais cedo fizermos o feitiço, mais cedo vocês estarão protegidos.

-Ótimo! –Sirius levantou-se e olhou para Lílian e Tiago sentados no sofá –Então... parece que chegou a hora

Os outros dois se levantaram também. Pedro olhou mais uma vez para Lílian. Ele juraria que ela ia protestar. Sua expressão mostrava que não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. Ela inspirou profundamente. Ela não podia estragar tudo agora...não podia.

-Então é isso –Lílian falou pela primeira vez desde que chegaram e Pedro suspirou aliviado. Ela olhou para Pedro e ele sentiu mais uma vez como se seus olhos fizessem um raio-x dele –Vamos fazer isso logo de uma vez.

* * *

Quando voltavam da casa de Pedro, Tiago, Sirius e Lílian passaram no Castelo Ravenclaw para pegar Harry, e rumaram para o esconderijo em Godric's Hollow. Sirius ia com eles pra ter certeza que estaria tudo bem. 

-Não quer entra, Sirius? –perguntou Tiago, abrindo porta da sala de estar.

-Hum...acho que eu quero sim –respondeu Sirius –Sinto falta das fofocas.

-Alguma novidade? –perguntou Lílian, sentando-se no sofá e colocando Harry de lado.

-Hum... –Sirius buscou na memória –não.Vocês?

-Nada –disse Lílian e riu irônica –o mesmo de sempre.Não tem como se ter novidades quando se passa o dia inteiro trancada dentro de casa.

Seu olhar pousou tristemente num porta-retrato na mesinha da sala onde estavam os quatro marotos, ela, Rafaela e Taiki em Hogwarts.

-Vai a alguma festa de Halloween hoje, Sirius? –perguntou Tiago sentando-se ao lado de Lílian no sofá.

-Acho que vou a uma festinha do pessoal do trabalho –respondeu Sirius desanimado –Sinto falta das festas de Hogwarts

-Ah, nem me fale –disse Tiago com um olhar sonhador

-Hey –fez Sirius –lembra quando um morcego te mordeu?

Tiago mirou o tento pensativo e fez uma careta

-Não –respondeu

-Ah, esquece –riu Sirius –devo ter sonhado...ou delirado...sempre passava da conta nas cervejas amanteigadas e hidromels –e deu uma gostosa gargalhada

-Cerveja Amanteigada?Hidromel? –indagou Lílian –a festa de Halloween não tinha cerveja amanteigada nem hidromel.

-Bem... –começou Sirius. Ele e Tiago se entreolharam marotamente –não tinha na festa _de Hogwarts_ –e riu –nós, marotos, tínhamos uma festa _à parte_ com alguma coisinhas a mais do que festas de Hogwarts, se é que você me entende...

-Sirius! –fez Lílian indicando Harry com a cabeça

-Ora, deixe de besteira, Lílian! –disse Sirius –não adianta esconder dele só porque é pequeno, embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas que ele está entendendo.Quando ele crescer, vai fazer igualzinho.

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo! –disse Lílian –eu não vou deixar o lado peste do meu maridinho interferir no crescimento saudável do meu único filho.

-Único por enquanto –disse Tiago e riu da expressão da esposa –e nem adianta se iludir que Harry não vai ser como eu, porque isso é genético. Você pode ver como ele gosta daquele pomo de ouro. Vai amar quadribol es er apanhador como o pai, quando eu não o induzi a nada!

-Oh, claro!Proibi-lo de brincar com outros brinquedos até aprender a gostar do pomo de ouro não é induzi-lo a gostar de quadribol –disse Lílian ao que Sirius deu uma gargalhada

-Ora vejam, já está bem tarde.É melhor eu ir andando ou vou me atrasar para a minha _adorada_ festinha de halloween –disse Sirius –agora eu posso ir em paz, porque sei que meus dois melhores amiguinhos e o meu afilhado vão ficar bem –e sorriu de um jeito angelical que não convenceu ninguém –até outro dia –e desaparatou

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro e mirou as paredes da sala de estar. Um sorriso cansado se formou nos seu lábios.Desviou os olhos das paredes e contemplou o filho sentado no sofá estranhamente quieto.

-Vamos dar uma voltinha com Harry pelo quareirão? –perguntou a Lílian ainda sem desviar os olhos do filho

-Dar uma voltinha? –indagou Lílian –Tiago, você andou bebendo? Não podemos sair de casa!

-Mas a gente vai só até a pracinha! É logo ali, tão pertinho...anda, não vai fazer mal algum.

Lílian olhou-o com uma expressão reprovadora

-Vai, Lílian...é Dia das Bruxas1 Nào podemos viver entucados nessa casa pra sempre1 Não é...saudável. –e antes que Lílian pudesse pará-lo, ele pegou Harry nos braços e rumou para a porta de sala.Lílian levantou-se atrás dele ainda protestando, mas acabou por concordar.

Foram empurrando o carrinho com Harry por uma rua estreita e vazia.Godric's Holow era um vilarejo pouco povoado, ainda mais no local em que os Potter viviam, que era literalmente um esconderijo.

Caminharam despreocupados pelos paralelepípedos do calçamento da rua até chegarem numa pracinha simpático com alguns banquinhos e balanços.Estava vazia. O vento fazia as folhas das árvores farfalharem e jogava para trás os cabelos das únicas três pessoas ali presentes.

Harry fez menção de querer sair do carrinho. Lílian sentou-se em um dos banquinhos de pedra com Tiago ao seu lado e pegou o filho no colo.

Já era finzinho de tarde, o sol já estava se pondo e deixava uma bonita coloração alaranjada no céu. Lílian sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Há quanto tempo não paravam para contemplar um pôr-do-sol como aquele? Com certeza fazia muito tempo. Ultimamente estavam muito ocupados se preocupando em esconder-se de Voldemort que nem prestavam mais atenção nas coisas mais simples da vida. Talvez Tiago tivesse razão. Não faz sentido viver para o resto da vida entre quatro paredes.Não é saudável. _Mas é preciso, _pensou.

Seus olhos encararam os de Tiago, que lhe sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e repousou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

Será que valia a pena viver para sempre engaiolado? Como Harry poderia fazer amigos? Com quem iria brincar?Não. Não adianta dar-lhe todos os brinquedos com os quais ele sonha se não tem ninguém para dividi-los, para brincar. Seria uma criança triste. Teria que esperar até completar 11 anos para poder ir a Hogwarts e fazer amigos, pois só em Hogwarts estaria seguro.

Olhou para Harry em seu colo, que sorria feliz a brincar com o pomo de ouro de que tanto gostava. Pelo menos naquela idade ele ainda não tinha preocupações, mas até quando isso duraria?

-Pensando na vida? –a voz de Tiago tirou Lílian de seus devaneios e trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

-Bem, eu... –gaguejou Lílian mas Tiago beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente, calando-a

-Nem precisa dizer –disse ele –está preocupada com o Fiddelius.

-Bem, é –mentiu Lílian. Não queria dizer o real motivo a Tiago pois ele iria insistir em sair de vez em quando e isso poderia ser perigoso para Harry.

Ele levantou o queixo dela fazendo-a encara-lo nos olhos.

-Já te disse que não tem com o que você se preocupar –disse ele –eu te garanto que o Fiddelius é confiável.

Lílian não respondeu. Observava Harry muito entretido com os botões de eu próprio macacão. O bebê levantou seus olhinhos verde-esmeralda para os iguais olhos verdes da mãe, depois olhou ao seu redor. Os olhinhos pousaram num balanço ali perto e logo se moveram para mirar Tiago. Harry começou a puxar a manga da camisa do pai com um olhar esperançoso. Tiago baixou os olhos para o filho.

-Que foi, bebê? –disse pegando ele no colo. Harry olhou para o balanço como se explicasse –Quer brincar no balanço? –Harry sorriu –Ok. Papai te leva. –levantou-se com o filho nos braços e dirigiu-se ao balanço.

Lílian observou Tiago tentar sentar Harry no balanço muito desajeitado enquanto o garotinho ria divertido das várias tentativas do pai. Depois de uma manobra particularmente complicada, Tiago finalmente conseguiu fazer Harry sentar quieto no assento de madeira do balanço. Ao conseguir o feito, olhou sorrindo satisfeito para Lílian.

-Viu só? –disse ele ainda sorrindo –duvido que você tivesse conseguido mais rápido!

-Ah, é? –Lílian riu também, se aproximando do balanço –eu acho que teria, sim.

-Você diz isso porque não tentou! –retrucou Tiago –esse garoto vai ser pior do que eu!Ele manipula a gente!

Lílian riu gostosamente

-Então você admite que você era bastante ruim para a sua mãe? –Perguntou

Tiago murmurou algo inteligível

-E... –continuou Lílian –é claro que foi difícil pôr Harry no balanço. Você colocou-o pelo lado errado! Se tivesse colocado pela frente, teria tido bem menos trabalho, Sr.Entendido de crianças e balanços!

-Pois eu ainda cho que me saí melhor do que você se sairia, Sra.Certinha! –disse Tiago enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para perto de si.

-Hum...onde foi que eu já ouvi isso? –disse ela

-Terceiro ano –respondeu ele prontamente –enquanto checávamos _amigavelmente_ nossos resultados, nos quais eu tirei uma nota dez a mais que você! –disse ele brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

-Como você ainda lembra disso? –perguntou Lílian rindo

-Eu sei que você não acreditava quando eu dizia, mas todos os momentos que eu vivi com você são inesquecíveis, Sra.Potter –disse ele com seu sorriso galanteador que costumava deixar quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts a seus pés.

-Nossa, mas que declaração! –Brincou Lílian enquanto passava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele –merece uma recompensa!

-Opa!Adoro recompensas! –disse ele se aproximando mais dela.

Mas quando os lábios roçaram um no outro...POFF!

Um barque surdo de algo que colidira com o chão, logo seguido de um choro alto de criança desviou a atenção de Tiago e Lílian para o balanço. Mas ele estava vazio. Harry se encontrava caído no chão e chorava alto.

-Tiago! –Gritou Lílian, mas seu tom não era exatamente zangado –como você deixa seu próprio filho de apenas um ano e três meses de idade sozinho num balanço? –disse ela pegando Harry no colo

-Eu não tive culpa, fui seduzido! –defendeu-se Tiago –você sabe que não resisto a você.

-Tá bom, Don Juan, mas agora você precisa acionar se lado babá. Toma –disse ela pondo um harry que ainda chorava nos braços do marido –põe ele no carrinho e vamos pra casa.

-Mas já? –resmungou Tiago

-Você ainda diz "já"? –disse Lílian –nó nem devíamos ter vindo pra cá, pra começo de história...

-Tá bom, tá bom...já entendi... –resmungou Tiago empurrando de volta o carrinho com Harry, que já esquecera do acidente com o balanço e sorria satisfeito com seu pomo de ouro.

O sol já estava sumindo no horizonte daquela tarde. A noite já chegava e trazia com ela uma visita muito desagradável para o Sr. e a Sra.Potter e o pequeno Harry.

* * *

N/A: Nowssa...eu amo muuuuuuito esse capítulo.Eu tinha que escrevê-lo...é uma espécie de "despedida" desses dois...os últimos momentos juntos.Ok...isso é triste, não vamos pensar nisso. 

Então, é isso...faltam só mais dois capítulos e the end...oh, Deus, nem quero pensar no próximo capítulo...acho que pelo final desse já dá pra saber o que vem por aí, hã?

Ok, então...eu demorei, eu sei, mas eu já expliquei por que, né?Mas não se preocupem, minha irmã e eu já estamos trabalhando no próximo capítulo e eu tenho esperanças que ele não vai demorar tanto quanto esse.

**dark angel- **hum...é verdade...seu "dinhas" é meio tapado às vezes...mas a gente perdoa, porque ele tava pensando no bem dos amiguinhos dele (que meiguinho)

Oh, meu Deus! Então é melhor eu me esconder aqui...deve fazer um mês desde a última atualização, né?Uuuuiiii...foi mal...

Brigadinha

Bejão pra você também!


	28. 31 de outubro

Muito Além da Magia 

Cap 28- 31 de outubro

-Por que você não põe o Harry para dormir e nós vamos para o nosso quarto, Lily? –sugeriu Tiago, abraçando-a carinhosamente por trás do encosto do sofá.

-Harry parece com sono, pra você? –perguntou Lílian, enquanto a criança brincava com o pomo, correndo no tapete.

-Não me responda com outra perguntas –sussurrou Tiago, beijando o pescoço e os ombros da esposa –e eu também não estou com sono, sabe?

Lílian mirou-o sorrindo e Tiago jogou-se ao lado dela no sofá, puxando-a para si, mas o segundo seguinte foi de um silêncio estático: alguém, subitamente, batera na porta.

Três batidas gélidas na porta de madeira, mais pareciam um delírio para o casal. Mas Lílian e Tiago tinham certeza de que não era uma alucinação, pois, não apenas ambos se calaram ao ruído, como Harry, que não compreenderia a gravidade daquelas batidas, já que não tinha idéia da situação em que o feitiço Fiddelius os colocava, deixara o pomo escapar entre seus dedinhos, fixando os grandes olhos verdes na direção do hall de entrada.

-Siius? –perguntou ele baixinho e inocentemente aos pais

Nem Tiago nem Lílian responderam.Sabia que, feita a magia pouco antes, nenhum amigo, familiar ou colega poderia bater-lhes a porta.Daquele momento em diante, só havia uma pessoa que enxergaria aquela casa: Pedro, o fiel dos egredo.Mas que faria ele ali, a esta hora? Ele, que nunca antes os visitara? Lílian não acreditava na possibilidade de ser ele; Tiago talvez cresse tanto quanto ela, mas dissimulou:

-Que será que Pedro quer a essa hora?

-Tiago –Lílian segurou-o sem forças, e, ainda assim, ele deixou-se sentar outra vez.Apertou as mãos trêmulas da esposa.

-Só pode ser ele, certo?

Tiago entrou no hall com passos lentos de uma criança que vai na direção de algo temido, porém tinha a cabeça erguida, querendo convencer a si próprio de que não era nada; no máximo, era o amigo.

Afastou um pouco a cortina da janela lateral à porta e disserniu um vulto negro diante dela.Um vulto alto, magro...não podia ser Pedro.Naquele momento, Tiago entendeu tudo, a verdade refletiu em sua mente por completo: aquele vulto não era qualquer um, era a morte; o Fiddelius não fora uma atitude de defesa, fora de rendição.Pedro Pettigrew não era seu amigo, era um traidor...um rato...em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Só desejava ter descoberto algumas horas mais cedo.

Tiago soltou a cortina e com o pouco sangue que ainda percorria seus vasos e irrigava-lhe o cérebro, conseguiu pensar._Você ainda tem alguns minutos de vida, Tiago Potter. Use-os para prolongar os dias_ _das duas pessoas que você mais ama. Salve Lílian e Harry.Eles têm uma chance. Não fracasse agora...tem que salvá-los._

Disparou em direção da sala, varinha em punho, apagando as luzes por onde passava.

Lílian tinha Harry nos braços quando Tiago surgiu pálido diante dela.

-É ele –falou Tiago ofegante. Não precisou explicar a Lílian quem era, porque ela compreendera e, no íntimo, já sabia.

-Apagar as luzes não vai ajudar, Tiago –balbuciou Lílian –Ele sabe que estamos em casa.

Mas Tiago, atormentado, não atentava para as palavras dela, nem lhe dava explicações, tampouco percebia firmeza e resignação dela.

Mais três batidas frias na porta.Irônico, como se o Lorde das Trevas não entrasse onde se precisasse mesmo bater.

-Suma, meu amor! –pediu Tiago beijando a testa de Lílian e, em seguida, a de Harry –Suma daqui com Harry –e apagou as luzes da sala, deixando a casa na completa penumbra

-Não vou –disse Lílian calma –se vocês duelarem, lutarei ao seu lado

Tiago fitou-a desesperado e sacudiu-a pelos ombros.Harry observava tudo ao seu redor com os olhinhos verdes arregalados.

-Não temos chances, Lílian!Vamos morrer!

-Sei disse tão bem quanto você –Lílian continuou –não quero continuar vivendo sem você. Vou duelar ao seu lado...não tente me dissuadir.

Tiago sentiu seu orgulho se elevar. A coisa mais certa que fizera na vida fora insistir em Lílian, até casar com ela. A mais errada que faria seria deixá-la morrer assim. Abraçou-a com força.

-Você tem nos braços o motivo para continuar vivendo.

Lílian explodiu em lágrimas, apertando Harry contra o peito.

A sétima batida apressou-os.

-Vá!

-Eu te amo –soluçou Lílian, já na escada –e o odeio!

-Todos o odeiam, querida...

-Não falo de Você-Sabe-Quem –Lílian sacudiu a cabeça –eu odeio Pedro Pettigrew.

* * *

Tiago ouviu a porta da frente abrir lentamente, após sete batidas, no escuro da sala, com a varinha erguida. Uma gargalhada veio do hall e, em seguida, uma voz sibilou:

-Potter? –era uma voz masculina e fria –não vai me dar as boas vindas?Confesso que esperava uma recepção mais calorosa, mas também não deveria entrar assim, não é?Acontece que você não me ouviu bater, presumo, então, como tenho algo importante a fazer, resolvi me adiantar...

Tiago sentia o ódio daquela ironia. Como poderia responder a alguém tão sujo?Tão falso?

-Oh! –continuou Voldemort –espero que não estivesse dormindo, seria uma falta de ética minha acordá-lo. Mas deixe-me ajuda-lo a acender as luzes –ele parou na sala diante de Tiago e estalou os dedos.Imediatamente, a casa toda se iluminou. Os dois homens se encararam.

-Então o jogo acabou? –perguntou Tiago entre dentes

-O jogo?Não, Potter...ele nem sequer começou.

A boca de Voldemort se abriu numa fenda que deveria ser um sorriso; um sorriso sem lábios. Os olhos avermelhados brilharam encarando a frieza nos olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago.

Tiago logo pensou que aquela circunstância era favorável ao seu propósito: não tinha sangue de barata, mas suportando aquelas malditas ironias, ganharia tempo para Lílian.

-Vejo que tem uma residência muito bela, Potter –elogiou Voldemort –pena que não consegui encontrá-la antes. A Sra.Potter deve ser muito fina e delicada para escolher a dedo cada peça que põe no lar. Bonita sagaz e fina. São tantas qualidades para Lílian, que quase esquecemos o defeito: sangue-ruim, não?

Tiago abriu a boca, furioso, mas o lorde continuou:

-Mas e aquele pomo-de-ouro parado em cima do armário?Não faz parte da decoração organizada pela esposa, faz? É seu? –Voldemort, que dera as costas para Tiago, ao olhar para o pomo, voltou-se abruptamente, os olhos em chamas –ou do _garotinho_?

Tiago sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro. Harry estaria o quarto agora. Lílian apenas subira as escadas, e, mesmo que tomasse outro caminho, não haveria como fugir. Quando ele morresse, Voldemort iria ao encontro dos dois e seria o fim dos Potter.

-Seu silêncio me enfada, Potter –bradou Voldemort deixando de lado o tom irônico –cansei de ser lisonjeiro com o pai, quando quem me interessa é o filho.Sim... duas palavrinhas com seu filho, e nada mais haverá para impedir a mim de alcançar meu objetivo. Duas simples palavrinhas dirigidas a _Harry Potter _e...

-Impedimenta! –exclamou Tiago, furioso com a alusão à morte de Harry

-Crucio!

Tiago sentiu os músculos distenderem involuntariamente e, em seguida, contraírem-se numa dor intensa e cega, que levou seu corpo ao chão, a contorcer-se.

-Quer morrer, Potter? –ofereceu Voldemort deliciado –é uma maldição bem menos dolorosa –e suspendeu o cruciatus para ouvir a resposta

-...expeliarmus! –gritou Tiago, mal pôs-se de joelhos

-Crucio!

Tiago voltou ao chão sem um grito, sufocando a dor para não apavorar Harry e Liliana inda mais.Nunca sentira tamanha dor.

-Quer morrer agora?

-Levitasserum! –bradou Tiago, sem ao menos se levantar, mas tão energicamente, que os pés de Voldemort ergueram-se do chão por um segundo e...

-Crucio! –o lorde ficara visivelmente transtornado com a força da magia de Tiago, ao pisar o chão novamente e vê-lo voltar a contorcer-se de dor –entendo...vai querer morrer sob tortura, não é? E, com toda dor, ainda não larga a varinha...doença de auror, viver com a varinha em punho. Mas se para você ela é necessária...

-Sec...Sectumsempra! –gaguejou Tiago, mal mirando o alvo

Correram filetes de sangue pelo braço de Voldemort

-Ora, ora! –fez Voldemort ainda mais admirado –isso não é magia para mocinhos.Quem te ensinou?

As lágrimas geradas pela dor brotavam dos olhos de Tiago._Que Lílian não seja submetida a isso.Que ela não sofra a maldição cruciatus._ Sentiu o corpo dilacerar, perdera a força nos músculos e deixou de sentir dor.

-Não se preocupe –sussurrou Voldemort, aproximando-se dele –darei a ela a chance de viver...quem sabe será feliz com outro? –sorriu desdenhoso e dirigiu-se à escada –eu teria te matado mais rápido, e sem tortura...me surpreendeu, Potter.

Tiago derramou em sua última lágrima o desejo de ter resistido por mais tempo e sofrido mais para salvar Harry, e a certeza de que Lílian morreria antes do filho, pois aquele mundo não deixara mais nada para ela. Ela iria encontrá-lo na imensidão de um universo paralelo.Seriam felizes. Tiago tinha certeza.

Voldemort virou-se e mirou-o:

-_Avada Kedavra_!

* * *

-Morsmordre –exclamou o bruxo que lembrava um ofídio

Uma caveira com uma cobra como língua começou a se elevar no céu lançando uma claridade verde-vivo na noite escura.A Marca Negra pairava bem acima da casa dos Potter.

-Tiago... –Lílian observou a Marca Negra conjurada se elevar no céu proporcionando uma claridade verde a entrar no quarto de Harry.

You were once my one companion 

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and lover_

_Then my life was shattered_

-Você tentou me salvar… talvez fosse tarde demais…como eu viveria sem você?

Wishing you were somehow here again 

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed_

Somehow, you would be near 

-Mamã –fez um Harry assustado –Papai...cadê?

Líliam ergueu uns olhos piedosos para o filho. Não tinha mais. Logo seria nada.

Wishing I could hear your voice again 

_Knowing that I never will_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

All that you dreamed I could 

Lílian olhou para o céu, onde apareceu a Marca Negra._Onde estará você agora?_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

Seem for you the wrong companions You were warm end gentle 

Passos na escada.Ela esperava, não podia fugir.Olhou o bilhete mal escrito.Procurou uma coruja._Rafa...você tem que saber que o culpado é Pedro..._

Too many years fighting back tears Why can't this moment just die? 

Mas os passos já estavam no corredor e Lílian não tinha coragem de sair da frente do berço de Harry para pegar uma coruja._O que eu faço, Tiago? O que eu faço, meu amor?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

Give me the strength to try 

Os passos pararam na frente da porta do quarto de Harry, e o súbito silêncio apavorou Lílian. Pôs-se de pé, enxugando as lágrimas, virou-se para o filho sentado no berço.

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across my wasted fears_

_Help me say goodbye_

Help me say…goodbye A porta se abriu 

-Boa noite, Srª Potter

Lílian não conteve o susto que a visão causou.Aquilo era um homem? _Um ser humano?_ Mais parecia um ofídio...um resultado tenebroso do cruzamento entre um humano e uma cobra.

-Saia da minha frente e deixe-me fazer o que vim fazer –ordenou o homem parecendo impaciente –Saia!

-Não –Lílian manteve a voz firme

-Você não tem que morrer –disse Voldemort –Não vim aqui para matar você, desde que saia do meu caminho.

Lílian mirou-o com nojo

-Está pedindo que eu saia do seu caminho e o deixe livre para matar meu próprio filho? –perguntou ela ainda firme

Voldemort olhou-a admirado

-Pois não saio –continuou Lílian –prefiro a morte. A vida de Harry vale mais que a minha e não é por causa de uma droga de profecia que ela vale tanto...é porque eu o amo...e não o deixaria morrer sem tentar evitar.

-Ele não tem escolha, mas eu estou lhe dando uma...

-Só toca nele por cima do meu cadáver!

Lílian viu a fúria crescer nos olhos de ofídio do bruxo à sua frente

-Como queira –sibilou enfim. E começou a gargalhar a mesma gargalhada aguda de quando entrou.

Lílian deu-lhe as costas e voltou-se para Harry.Encarou o filho, cujos olhos verdes refletiram os seus.

O bruxo atrás dela estendeu o braço apontando-lhe a varinha.

-Viva pra sempre, Harry...

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Lílian caiu no chão frio diante de Harry

* * *

-Olha só pra você –sibilou Voldemort –um bebê.Quem achou que alguém como você poderia derrotar...a mim?

Harry mirava-o, como se pudesse entender o que o outro dizia.

-Mas agora –continuou Voldemort –todos saberão que _ninguém_ pode me deter.

A Lorde das Trevas apontou a varinha para a testa da criança que continuou sem desviar o olhar do bruxo à sua frente.

-Adeus, Harry..._Avada Kedavra!_

Um clarão verde rasgou a ponta da varinha de Voldemort e incidiu na testa de Harry, que caiu imediatamente entre os travesseiros.

O lorde riu satisfeito. Aproximou-se do garoto e só então reparou: alguma coisa brilhava intensamente na testa dele, no local onde o feitiço o atingira; mas o segundo que ele levou para dissernir um raio, foi o último que ele teve para enxergar.

Uma explosão saiu daquele raio na testa do bebê. A casa foi devastada. Uma poeira subiu no ar e Voldemort já não estava lá para ver que o raio parara de brilhar, mas continuava como uma cicatriz na pele da criança que dormia descansada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Godric's Hollow tinha uma Marca Negra bem acima dela e um boato de que aquela seria a última vista por todo o mundo corria sorrateiramente pelos poucos moradores da ilha, que de natureza calada e quieta, quebravam o silêncio.Mas quem começou a espalhar a estória?

* * *

Remo acordou de um pesadelo. Olhou em volta do grande quarto escuro que lhe fora reservado no Castelo Ravenclaw. Tentou fechar os olhos e adormecer de novo, mas logo percebeu que era inútil. Saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e observou o comprido corredor na penumbra. Foi andando sem rumo, observando os quadros nas paredes, até que um chamou-lhe a atenção:

-Lumus –fez ele aproximando a varinha de um pequeno retrato

Emoldurado por um porta-retrato florido, estava uma fotografia de Rafaela e Lílian em Hogwarts. Talvez no primeiro ou segundo ano, pelo tamanho e a aparência ainda infantil.Ambas com duas tranças nos cabelos, Rafaela ainda usava franja e Lílian tinha um pirulito na boca. Remo sorriu. Bons tempos.

Um ranger de porta veio do quarto mais próximo, e uma luminosidade fraca surgiu no corredor. Um pequeno vulto vinha em direção a Remo com passinhos pequenos e ele virou a varinha para ver uma pequena menininha de apenas dois anos de idade.Estava ofegante e parecia assutada; os cabelos ainda em desalinho.Remo abaixou-se ficando mais próximo da altura dela.

-Cho! Que faz acordada a essa hora?

A garotinha levou um susto, mas logo o reconheceu

-Tem uma coisa no céu –disse ela apontando seu pequeno dedinho indicador para a janela mais próxima.Seus olhinhos puxados estavam arregalados, revelando medo.

-A senhorita deve ter tido um pesadelo –Remo tentou acalmá-la

-Não –retrucou a pequena sacudindo a cabeça –é assombroso –e saiu correndo pelo longo corredor, parando em frente à porta do outro quarto e batendo-a –mamãe!Mamãe!

Taiki abriu a porta do quarto parecendo sonolento. Rafaela ficara na cama. As janelas do quarto estavam trancadas e as cortinas fechadas. Remo seguiu para a varanda no fim do corredor.

-Papai, tem uma coisa horrível no céu –insistiu Cho

-Minha linda, você deve ter tido um pesadelo...

Remo olhou para o céu de Godric's Hollow à sua frente e empalideceu:

-A Marca Negra... –foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer numa voz rouca

-O quê? –fez Taiki incrédulo correndo para a varanda também

Rafaela apareceu na porta do quarto, pegando Cho nos braços. Parecia desorientada.

-Rafela –chamou Taiki e ela também se dirigiu até a varanda. Mas parecia receosa, a cada passo que dava, parecia temer algo.

-O que foi? –Perguntou ela tentando manter a voz firme

-Prefiro que você veja.

O medo podia ser perfeitamente reconhecido nos olhos dela, e seus passos, antes lentos, ficaram subitamente apressados.

-Não! –exclamou ela ao chegar na varanda e se deparar com a Marca Negra sobre o céu de Godric's Hollow –está sobre... sobre a casa dos Potter.

-Não...você não deve estar vendo direito –Taiki tentou acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma mentira inútil

-É a casa de Tiago, sim –disse Remo ainda rouco

A caveira com uma cobra lhe saindo pela boca pairava verde e brilhante no céu. De repente, um clarão verde surgiu no céu. Era obviamente um Avada Kedavra. Cho começou a chorar.

-Eu vou lá –disse Remo determinado

-Espere –disse Taiki, e outro clarão verde cortou o céu, paralisando as pessoas acordadas no Castelo Ravenclaw. Cho ainda chorava. Taiki tentou pensar racionalmente –já vimos dois Avada Kedavra, e provavelmente, teve outro antes desses, por causa da Marca Negra que já pairava no céu...

Mas sua linha de pensamento ficou perdida no ar, porque o que se seguiu foi uma estranha explosão que chacoalhou a residência dos Potter. Um clarão branco ofuscante cortou o céu escuro daquela noite. Remo e Taiki se entreolharam boquiabertos. Rafaela perdeu os sentidos, caindo desfalecida no chão. Taiki entregou a Remo, Cho que havia para do de chorar por alguns segundos, espantada com o súbito clarão, e foi ajudar a esposa.

-O que foi isso, afinal? –perguntou Taiki depois de algum tempo em que os quatro ficaram em silêncio.

Remo pareceu sair de um transe

-Merlin! –exclamou –eu tenho que ir até lá...

-Não! –disse Taiki –temos que informar Dumbledore antes de agirmos! –e contemplou receoso o vilarejo pela janela –Só nós e os moradores de Godric's Hollow vimos isso, e eles são afastados da civilização...mal mantêm contato com o resto do mundo. Dumbledore precisa saber.

Entraram no quarto e puseram Rafaela sobre a cama com Cho ao seu lado; a menina alisava os cabelos da mãe.

-Preciso ir –insistiu Remo –o aviso pode demorar...

Mas ele mal teve tempo de dar um passo em direção à porta, uma coruja parda bateu no vidro da janela do quarto com um bilhete. Taiki abriu a janela e deixou a coruja entrar, desenrolando o bilhete, trêmulo.

_Prezados moradores do Castelo Ravenclaw,_

"_Acabo de ser informado sobre os acontecimentos na residência dos Potter e presumo que tenham visto tudo de onde estão. Mas peço que fiquem no castelo até que outro sinal. Já enviei alguém até Godric's Hollow. Não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu, mas já ouvi muitos boatos à respeito. Entento que devem estar angustiados, mas eu vos peço: não façam nada._

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

-Ótimo –suspirou Remo –"seus melhores amigos foram atacados, mas não faça nada, mesmo tendo assistido toda a cena", ajudou muito, Dumbledore.

-Que vai fazer? –perguntou Taiki

-Ora, obedecê-lo, não é?Vou ter que esperar, se ele diz que já mandou alguém pra lá... –suspirou –vimos dois Avada Kedavra depois de uma Marca Negra, não sei se Tiago e Lílian podem ter fugido...

Sentiu seus olhos ligeiramente marejados, mas tentou conter as lágrimas.Taiki deu-lhe uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.

-Eles já escaparam dos Comensais uma vez –falou Taiki gentilmente –podem ter escapado de novo –mas o rapaz não fazia idéia de quem fora a real visita dos Potter.

* * *

-FELIZ DIA DAS BRUXAS!

Sirius curtia os encontros com os colegas de trabalho, pois eram todos boêmios, festeiros e bebiam bastante, o que significava uma grande farra –coisa que ele adorava.

Mas naquela noite, Sirius não estava se divertindo.

-Que é isso, meu jovem? –Túlio, um velho gordo bochechudo percebeu a abulia dele –Está trocando cerveja amanteigada por suco de abóbora!

-Bem –fez Sirius sem ânimo –não estou querendo beber...

-Ora, ora1

-Você que detona um garrafa em um gole!

-Está fazendo charme!

-é...

Sírius tinha os pensamentos ocupados e não ouvia uma só palavra da confusão de gritos dos colegas. Aquele dia... que dia! Fizeram o Fiddelius, enfim. Deixaram Pedro no esconderijo. Sim...ele não podia ser encontrado. Pedro, Pedro... você nunca foi muito competente, nunca.E agora está numa posição estratégica e arriscada. Mas só tinha você para fazê-lo. Tinha de ser um de nós três, Tiago sabe bem disso. Eu? Óbvio demais. Remo? Suspeito demais. Só sobrou você. Está feito. Só espero que você não seja covarde demais.

-Sr.Black? –a secretária de Sirius debruçou-se sobre ele e sorriu abobalhada –gostaria de vir comigo a um lugar com mais...privacidade?

-Eu tenho que ir! –Levantou-se subitamente e correu para fora da sala, deixando para trás sua secretária muito sentida.

* * *

Acelerava cada vez mais a motocicleta preta. O ronco alto da moto ecoava na avenida vazia. Após alguns minutos, avistou o esconderijo de Pedro. Parou na frente da entrada e desceu da moto rapidamente em direção ao esconderijo.

-Pedro? –chamou ele entrando por uma modesta portinha de madeira em uma saleta sombria. Era um ambiente quase vazio, exceto por um velho sofá empoeirado e algumas caixas de papelão empilhadas. Ele não podia ter pelo menos arrumado a bagunça? –Pedro! –chamou novamente. Continuou sem receber resposta –Você não está aí? –o coração de Sirius disparou com a possibilidade.O esconderijo estava vazio, mas não haviam sinais de luta. Não parecia que alguém poderia ter vindo ali e arrastado Pedro à força.

Correu de volta para a sua motocicleta, e uma vez montado nela, pisou fundo no acelerador.

* * *

Parou na frente da casa de Lílian e Tiago.

Não acreditava no que via. Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo.

A Marca Negra pairava no céu bem acima da casa que estava visivelmente destruída.

Cerrou os punhos, sentindo uma ira se alastrando como fogo dentro dele.Tremia levemente quando avançou para a entrada da casa. _Pedro...seu rato asqueroso...eu acreditei em você, e você...você me traiu...traiu Tiago..._

Entrou desesperado pela porta escancarada da sala. O cômodo estava em ruínas. Móveis destruídos, objetos espalhados, quadros estraçalhados...

Levantou um álbum de fotografias de cima do centro e viu o corpo sem vida de Tiago no chão.

-Pontas! –gritou. O álbum escorregou-lhe por entre os dedos.

-Tem alguém aí? –uma voz grossa soou do andar de cima

Sirius arrancou a varinha das vestes pronto para acabar com o sujeito, mas...

-Hagrid!

-Sirius!

Um choro de criança ecoou nas paredes.

Sirius fitou o pacotinho nos braços de Hagrid incrédulo.

-É...é o...? –gaguejou

-Harry –completou Hagrid

-Mas…mas…como? –balbuciou ainda trêmulo –o que aconteceu?

-Foi ele –disse Hagrid, sua voz cheia de significância –Você-Sabe-Quem. –e soluçou alto, grossas lágrimas caindo na sua longa barba emaranhada –ele matou Tiago e Lílian! –Hagrid se dirigia para fora da casa; Sirius o seguiu.

-Mas, Hagrid...Você-Sabe-Quem? –indagou Sirius –Mas Harry está vivo!

-Bem, não se sabe se os boatos são verdadeiros –dizia Hagrid ainda choroso –os moradores da ilha...todos dizem... não sei quem começou a estória...entende?

-Dizem o quê, Hagrid?

-Dizem que, bem... dizem que Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matar Harry e...bem... –engoliu um soluço –desapareceu!

Sirius agora fitava Harry e seus olhos pousaram na cicatriz em sua testa.

-Um raio... –as lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Sirius, a verdade finalmente o atingindo –Maldito seja quem inventou esta maldita profecia...

-Sirius... –disse Hagrid sem jeito –você acredita...nesses boatos?

-Claro!De que outra maneira Harry teria sobrevivido? –parou um instante –Quem contatou Dumbledore?

-Não sei...mas ele está me esperando.

-Me dê Harry, eu sou o padrinho dele... –Sirius ia tirar Harry dos braços de Hagrid, mas este virou-se

-Não –disse ele –Dumbledore me mandou levá-lo.

-Bem, então o leve na minha moto!

-Não...não precisa.

-Eu insisto. –disse Sirius –Você vai precisar bem mais dela do que eu.

Hagrid subiu na moto e alojou Harry ao seu lado. O bebê ainda chorava alto.Pisou no acelerador e com um ronco alto, sumiu na escuridão.

-Maldito Voldemort... –Sussurrou Sirius sozinho na rua vazia e fria de Godric's Hollow –maldito Pedro...

* * *

N/A1:Ok, ok, eu sei...eu demorei _de novo_.

Mas desta vez a culpa não foi minha, nem da minha irmã. Parece que meu pc resolveu dar problema de novo.Eu achei até estranho ele ter passado tanto tempo sem problemas...já tava na hora de ele ter outra crise.

Eu tentei postar a fic antes, mas o Word simplesmente não abria, então não tinha como eu digitar, unhappily.

Mas se Deus quiser, em fevereiro, vai chegar um pc novinho em folha e este daqui vai servir só pra quando o outro estiver ocupado.

Ok, só falta mais um capítulo, e eu sinto informar que creio que ele vai demorar também. Minha irmã insiste em escrevê-lo, mas nem começou ainda.

Nhai...foi triste esse capítulo...

Se alguém quiser conferir, a música da parte da Lílian é _Wishing you were somehow here again_ da trilha sonora de _The Phantom of The Opera_, com algumas pequenas modificações, pra se encaixar melhor na estória.

**Washed Soul- **Claro que eu lembro de você!Como eu esqueceria?

Que bom que você amou!Eu também adoro aquele capítulo...é meio que a despedida...é triste, mas é lindo...

Sim, você foi a única a comentar no último capítulo...unhappily. Mas, bem, se você diz que é ótima, eu fico filix!

Huahuhua...o morcego...parece que o Sirius passava da conta nas cervejas amanteigadas...

Er...bem...eu não demorei tanto assim, demorei?

Bejaum pra você também!

* * *

N/A2: olá...

Talvez eu nunca tenha escrito uma N/A antes (talvez não, certamente), nem nunca tenha passado algum capítulo pro pc (isso eu até já fiz um pouquinho), mas divido a escrita dessa fic com minha irmã. Esse capítulo foi escrito por mim, e eu espero que gostem. É o penúltimo capítulo de Muito Além da Magia e demorou pra sair porque eu não deixei a Titinha escreve-lo e eu estive mesmo muito ocupada em 2005... vestibular (1ª etapa) e tal, e é claro, por causa do pc.

Finalmente postamos.

O último eu ainda nem comecei, mas farei isso amanhã (ou, pelo menos, pretendo).

Desculpem por qualquer coisa, e eu espero realmente que vocês curtam o final da fic.

by Tatá

* * *

Ok...pequena intromissão da minha irmã, que resolveu dar as caras por aqui no penúltimo capítulo...(bonito pra cara dela, néam?).

Bem, se tudo der certo, se ela realmente escrever o próximo capítulo rapidinho, e se o meu pc colaborar, há uma pequena chance de eu postar na semana que vem.

Beijux

Titinha Potter


End file.
